Banks of that Distant Shore
by The Traveling Portkey
Summary: The youngest of the Four Captains of Dol Amroth finds an unexpected friend after the coronation of the new king. United in their grief, Lothiriel and Eomer begin a friendship as they work to rebuild Gondor and Rohan.
1. Chapter 1: The Battle at Pelennor Fields

Disclaimer: Any character that you recognize belongs to JRR Tolkien's estate, not me. This story is a fanfiction of his work and not canon. It is for entertainment purposes only and I am definitely not making any money from it.

* * *

><p>The sound of the drums was unbearable. They had been beating since the army from Mordor arrived, and that was at least a day ago. I was standing at the gate to the city of Minas Tirith, leading men of the city guard against the forces that were working to destroy the gate and enter the city. I had some men stationed against the gate, bracing it from the orcs who were pushing at it from the other side. There was some noise coming from behind us, and I looked over my shoulder to see my brother arrive. Our eyes met, and we had a perfect moment of silent understanding—we would die here.<p>

"Father and Erchirion are up at the fourth level," he said, walking down to stand next to me. "They have evacuated the first three begun to set up a barrier at the gate."

We turned back to look at the gate to the first level, where the men who were bracing it were thrown back periodically. My dear brother was a fool to come down to this gate. If reinforcements would come, he would have a higher chance of surviving until then if he had stayed with our father and his twin. "Why didn't you stay with them, Amrothos?"

"You were down here," he replied, shrugging.

"So, you came to keep me safe?" I asked.

"No, Lothíriel," he said, almost laughing, "I came for you to keep me safe."

It was almost too much for us, and we doubled over laughing. For just a moment, we were far from the siege of Minas Tirith. "How about this, Death? I will watch your back and you will watch mine!"

"At least we are the two best swordsmen, Siege" he replied, giving my arm a nudge. The battering of the gate stopped, and the smiles were wiped from our faces. Amrothos and I stood frozen for a moment, wondering what was coming next.

Mithrandir rode down from the upper levels to meet us, sitting astride a great white horse. "They are bringing a battering ram!" he cried. The panic was evident in his voice, and it made me wonder what it was that they had brought before? And what could it be now that had him so frightened? The gate shook violently once, and all of us lost our footing. "No matter what comes through that gate, remember that you are men of Gondor!" Mithrandir shouted. "You must stand your ground!" I wanted to be courageous and fight what was coming, just as I fought everything before this battle.

The gate shook one more time. My heart was pounding, and what had been the calm acceptance of my death transformed into the highest panic. I didn't want to die…I didn't want to see Gondor fall. Amrothos drew his sword, and I copied his motions as well. "I love you, my brother," I said.

The gate shook again, and this time it burst open. I could see very little, but I did see the Black Captain leading in a host of the foulest creatures into Minas Tirith. My courage left me, and I joined the fleeing mob of men alongside my brother.

"To me!"

Somehow, Mithrandir's voice carried over the roar of the battle, and I knew I could not leave him behind. "We have to stay, Amrothos!" I yelled to him. I pulled out my horn and gave a call-all of the men around us heard me. With any luck, some of them would follow as well.

"For Gondor!" I screamed, and charged back towards the gate. I did not see how many came back with us, but I saw Amrothos running to keep up with me. Mithrandir was going to hold his own against the Black Captain, and I decided to avoid that particular enemy. Orcs were flooding into the city, along with Mountain Trolls.

"That one!" Amrothos yelled, pointing to one of the trolls. He and I cut our way across to the nearest Mountain troll and began our assault. Right as we encountered our enemy another sound flew across the sky. Horns! I recognized them at once. Rohan had come to our aid. I hoped that they brought thousands of men to come and fight against the thousands that besieged this city.

"Can you get to the stomach?" Amrothos yelled over the din.

I ducked under the swing of the troll and tried to do as he asked. "Nearly there!" I plunged my sword into its stomach, and the troll heaved for a moment before Amrothos jumped onto it and thrust his sword into the troll's throat. It made a sickening sound, and the both of us only just managed to get away before it fell.

Let's get another," he said as I drew my sword back out. We spared just a moment to see more of the men cease their retreat and return to fight. But where were Mithrandir and the Black Captain? I could not see either of them, but my thoughts returned to my task. My brother and I quickly ran to the nearest troll and we continued our assault. After a long time, the only creatures of Mordor coming in through the gates were orcs, and we managed to make headway there as more men came down from the higher levels. Just as we took down the last of the cave trolls that came through the gate, we heard the call of our father and saw him leading down a cavalry of the Swan Knights.

"We shall charge the field soon!" he yelled to us, and joined into the fray. Amrothos and I backed onto a wall and took a moment to collect ourselves. I found that I was shaking, but said nothing.

"They have brought our horses—come!" Amrothos said suddenly, pointing to the middle of the Swan Knights. We cut our way through and mounted as quickly as possible.

Erchirion saw us, and made his way over quickly. "You have held the gate, all things considered. Father wants us to drive out into the field of Pelennor as soon as possible."

"I heard the men of Rohan," I told him.

"Yes, they are cutting through the northern half of the field and we will try to meet up with them," he answered. "Are you both ready?"

"We shall crash upon them like waves," Amrothos said, and I could only give a grim nod. Father and Mithrandir approached us.

"We shall ride now, and Mithrandir shall hold the gate for us," he said, to which all three of us nodded. Father pulled out his horn again, and in a moment all of the Swan Knights and some of the city's men were charging out into the field of Pelennor. I could scarcely believe my eyes when I saw how many orcs were there; I could not even see the Rohirrim to the north. The scale of the host against us was unlike any that I had encountered before. The Rohirrim would need to be great in number to help defeat the orcs, and I feared that the had not brought enough.

But if they had, then it was likely one of the Royal Family was commanding the troops, maybe even Théodred. My spirits rose at the thought. Théodred must be here, and I could see him if only we both survived to meet!

Our knights pooled around the gate and began to drive the enemy back. We couldn't very well hold the entire line and expand outwards, so we concentrated our efforts to making an in towards the north. Behind me, men were converging on the battering ram and trying to destroy it. Eventually, the ground shook and the deafening sound of wood collapsing rang out—the battering ram had been dismantled and killed some of the trolls under it. My gaze flicked towards the river for a moment, and my heart nearly stopped. Ships were coming, and in the next moment I saw the flag unveil. Could it possibly be the standard of Dol Amroth? We were much too far away to tell.

The sound of the Southern Horn rose up. "Father, Elphir has come!" I yelled to him.

Mithrandir came charging up to us. "Imrahil, I have brought the main host of the City. Take half your men and cut over to the river to meet the reinforcements. Send out the other half to meet with Rohan. The gate will not fall now."

Erchirion and Amrothos brought their horses over for a moment upon hearing Mithrandir. "Storm and Death, head to Elphir. Lothíriel and I shall charge up to the Rohirrim," Father ordered. All three of us nodded and we quickly separated the men and began the charge. As I rode beside my father I could barely comprehend what was happening beyond the point of my sword. As my sword tore through the orcs with practiced precision I felt that each orc destroyed brought me one step closer to Théodred. We finally reached the ground that the Rohirrim occupied, and we fanned out to aid in their cavalry charge. My father kept some of the men near our entry point, and I led the others across the plains to meet up with the main effort.

Elfhelm, dressed in his best armor, turned back from the fighting for a moment to come to me. "Tell your captain to keep the men riding to the southwest. We can drive them back into the river with you," he said. Clearly he did not recognize me.

"I am the captain. Tell yours that we shall be there!" I said back, and quickly pulled out my horn again. He gave me a smile that bordered on a grimace in reply.

Rallying the Gondorians, I pushed us through to the vanguard of the Rohirrim's forces and we pushed forth. Elfhelm stayed by my side and we fought westwards and eventually came all the way to the river. Another two Rohirrim came up to us. "Elfhelm, we must rally back towards the gate. The city's forces are pushing their way out and with the Gray Company we shall meet them in the middle."

Elfhelm, nodded. "Captain, bring your men with us?" he asked me. I nodded, and the four of us rallied our men again and led what would be the final charge on the fields of Pelennor. Grueling hours went by, with no sign of Théodred. Just as the sun began to set, we saw the last few of the orcs fleeing back towards Mordor.

I turned my horse to face the three commanders of Rohan's calvary. "Thank you for coming to our aid, my northern brothers."

My father rode up to us, and with him came all three of my brothers. "The field is mostly cleared. We must get the wounded into the city and see if there is anything that can be done for them," he said. Elphir said nothing, but rode up to clap me on the shoulder. Relief was evident in his eyes—we were alive!

"Elfhelm and Éothain, commence the search for the wounded. I will stay on the field and look for the remaining enemies," one of the men said.

"Yes, Éomer-King," the other man, presumably Eothain, said.

My heart stopped—had I heard correctly? This man, Éomer, was the king of Rohan? I looked back to the first man. What of Théoden? What of Théodred?

"Éomer-King, I am Prince Imrahil of Dol Amroth, and these are my four children, the Captains of Dol Amroth," Father introduced swiftly. For a moment, I thought that I would collapse and die of grief, but somehow I shoved it aside—I would discover more in time. I was so exhausted and numb from the battle to process if my Théodred was gone. It just couldn't be so…

Nods were passed around, and then Father turned to us. "The twins and I shall supervise the remaining fieldwork. You both will take wounded with you and met back with Mithrandir to deal with the city," he said.

"Yes, Father," Elphir said, and I nodded. The two of us took our leave of that company and immediately began to search for survivors. Only now did I see the immense dead. Piles of men and orcs covered the field, along with the odd mumakil. We dismounted and began to search through the bodies. "I see you survived alright," Elphir said after the third pile revealed no survivors. I pulled off my helmet and tied it back onto my horse.

"I see you left Dol Amroth, War" I answered. "Who is in charge of the city?"

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw that he nodded as we began pulling another pile of bodies apart. "Aunt Irviniel. We heard about the siege and I readied our river-worthy ships to sail up. At Pelegir we met up with some Corsairs, and Siege, there is a new—"

My other senses left me, and in a flash my face was in pain and I fell backwards. A weight fell on top of me, but I couldn't see. I somehow grabbed its face and twisted it violently to the right. A cracking sound, and then stillness. "Lothíriel!" In pain, I grabbed my face with one hand and threw the body off of me with the other. I gathered myself and realized that I could see out of one eye, and the other's vision was obscured by blood. With my right hand, I whipped around my cloak and dabbed the left part of my face with it. My brother called out my name again as he sat down on the ground next to me.

"I am fine." That's all I could manage to say. The pain was terrible, but it was mostly shock that had me at such a weak position. Elphir put his hands under my right arm and helped me up. "What happened? I couldn't even think it was so quick."

"An orc that was still alive," he replied. "It tore your face, but you broke its neck." Thinking that most of the blood had been wiped off, I let go of my cloak. To my dismay, it took just a moment for it to continue bleeding. "We must get you to the house of healing."

"Let me find someone who is more grievously injured," I said after a moment, biting back my words to keep from sounding weak. "Head wounds bleed a lot, but I shall survive." He tried to protest, but I moved on to the next pile, this time with my dagger at the ready. In a few minutes I managed to find a wounded Rohirrim and persuaded him to get onto my horse. He had an arrow in his shoulder, but I was hopeful that he might survive. Once Elphir had a wounded man on his horse as well, the four of us made the trek up to Minas Tirith and ventured into the House of Healing. Seeing that the healers were so short staffed, I took only a small bundle of bandages for myself and had Elphir wrap the left side of my face as best he could.

"Do not look so distraught, Elphir," I said to him. He stared at me for a quick moment. "We saved Minas Tirith, and we are alive." My stomach dropped in a flash of pain, this time because I knew that Théodred was not here to share this joyous news…

"That we are, Sister," he replied evenly. Once the bandage was secure, we took off to find Mithrandir, only to be forestalled by his arrival with the great host of our family and allies.

"The captains of Dol Amroth," Mithrandir said, greeting us. Father gave Elphir a clap on the shoulder and stopped short when his gaze turned to me, and the five of us separated from the group to speak.

"What happened?" Father asked me.

"An orc tore up my face, apparently," I replied.

"When we were searching for the wounded," Elphir added. Father nodded, but said nothing. Erchirion managed to give me a weak smile while Amrothos stared at me with a blank expression. Father took me in his arms for an embrace, and shortly we were joined by my brothers.

"I am glad we are all together," Father said quietly. None of us said anything for a moment as we breathed in relief; our family survived.

"What about Denethor?" Elphir asked.

Father shook his head. "He did not survive, and Faramir is wounded." Only then did I realize that I had completely forgotten to inform Elphir of our other family. "We have just now brought up Aragorn to heal him."

Who is Aragorn? Elphir merely nodded to Father. He must have seen my confusion, though, for he said, "Aragorn is the heir of Elendil, and he will be the next King of Gondor." That news surprised me, but I didn't comment out loud. What was there to say, really? A king has risen; stranger things have happened of late.

"Storm, you slept for a few hours during the night, correct?" Father asked him, to which my brother nodded. "Then Death and Siege, go back to our house here and rest. Since the rest of us have been able to sleep some in the past two days then you shall be the first to take a break."

"The siege began on the thirteenth, have you not slept since then?" Elphir asked.

"We were posted to the gate yesterday morning, and have not slept since," I replied, somewhat shaking my head in disbelief. How could Amrothos and I still be standing?

"Then let's retire now, little one," Amrothos said to me. I nodded and with a round of farewells the two of us hurried back to our house on the sixth level. Some of the Swan Knights were present, but we merely told them to rest and headed up to our rooms. My maid was fast asleep in her room, so rather than disturbing her I quickly removed my own armor and most of the clothes before collapsing into the bed. For a moment I wanted to cry for all that had been lost—including my beloved Théodred, but I couldn't manage to stay awake long enough to do so.


	2. Chapter 2: Holding Minas Tirith

By the time I rose the next day, I discovered that most of the morning had already passed. At some point, my maid had come through and taken away the discarded clothes of the battle and when she came she only brought one of my training outfits and spare armor. "Did you fare well, Taneth?" I asked her.

"Yes, well enough," she replied. I merely nodded, not in the mood to talk. "Your father has lunch scheduled in a few minutes. I am sure some of the others will be there as well," she said.

"Good to hear," I replied as my stomach gave the loudest noise I had yet heard it produce. Once the armor was on, she tossed my hair back into the twin braids pinned to my head and re-wrapped the bandage, thankfully without comment. Before it was covered up again, I got to take a thorough inspection of my wound. I quickly washed some of the grime off my arms and my face.

Down at the luncheon, the Swan Knights were devouring food. I walked up to my Father's side and took a seat. "Faramir woke up," he informed me.

"Good news, Father," I replied, taking some of the food off the table.

"Yes," said Elphir. "And Father has been charged with Minas Tirith."

"What of the new king?" Amrothos asked in between bites.

"I ran into two of his companions, and he has said that he would not enter the city again until welcomed by the lord of the city, once the Enemy has been defeated," Father answered. "He is currently down at the fields of Pelennor, and we will join him as soon as we are done here." There was silence around the five of us as we continued eating. For a moment, I could believe that we were sitting around the table at home, quietly eating after a decisive naval victory over the corsairs. But no, here we were above the wreckage of Pelennor fields.

"Could you have a larger portion of meat, Lothíriel?" Erchirion asked after a while. I looked at him, puzzled by the question. "That's your third serving."

"Surely not," I replied, trying to remember.

Father gave a low, rumbling laugh. "I do believe you have out-eaten War, little one." For a moment, all of us were silent, then we burst out laughing again.

"After four cave trolls, you must expect us to be hungry!" I replied.

"Four cave trolls?" Elphir repeated, dumbfounded.

Amrothos nudged our eldest brother. "She and I felled them at the gates to the city! Each one easier than the last."

"You must share your strategy with us soon," Father said jovially. "I want to see which of my captains can kill the most trolls!" We lingered at the table for just a few minutes more before heading out to meet with the heir of Elendil. Curiosity overtook me—what would he be like, this new king? After some time, we reached the destroyed gates and moved around the dismantled battering ram. We soon reached an encampment that was hastily assembled, and Father navigated our way towards one particular tent with certainty.

Inside, I recognized the new king Éomer and Elfhelm. Behind us, Mithrandir entered the tent, along with two of the most handsome men I had ever seen. No—they were Elves. The tent fell silent, and everyone turned to look between Mithrandir and a non-descript looking man. Mithrandir immediately launched into a fairly one-sided discussion about what we should do—staying to wait for the Enemy to come to us—and what we will do—riding out to meet him in an attempt to give someone the chance to cross Mordor and destroy the Ring of Power. For a while we were silent. At length, Aragorn spoke. "There seems to me to be only one option: we must follow the advice of Gandalf and travel to the Black Gates. But this will be unlike any trial that we have passed through, for the darkness of that land will sit heavily upon our souls as we draw nearer to it. I cannot order anyone to follow me as I am not yet King. You must all choose for yourselves if you will journey with me."

Then said one of the twin Elves: "Our father, Elrond, bade us to follow this path; we shall go with you."

Éomer looked at Aragorn. "These pretty speeches convinced me of nothing. But I do know that you saved my people from the wildmen and the White Hand; I shall follow you when you go."

My father spoke next: "Though you do not yet claim it, you are my King, Aragorn. Dol Amroth and Gondor shall follow you to the Gates. But we must also consider this City, and those we shall leave behind. As I stand in for the Steward, it is my responsibility to make provisions for this city, for we hardly wish to leave it undefended against the army to the north that the Rohirrim have warned us against," he said, with a nod to Éomer.

"A valid concern," said Mithrandir, looking more grave than he did at the beginning of the conversation. "We should leave men behind to defend the city. Luckily, we do not need to take an army so large with us to the Black Gates that we will leave the city undefended. We need only a force large enough for Sauron to take the bait. More than the size, our army needs to have speed. How many men can we muster in two days? And who shall remain behind to guard the city?"

Aragorn looked to my father. "Imrahil, you are in charge of Minas Tirith now; will you stay behind to defend it?"

"I shall follow you, my leige-lord," Father replied immediately. "But I will leave behind one of my four captains." My brothers and I stiffened; we had only just been reunited and now we were to be separated again. Elphir was left behind to guard Dol Amroth because he had drawn the losing card. Who was to be left behind this time, waiting to hear if the others had survived or not? "May I present the four captains of Dol Amroth? War," he said, gesturing to Elphir, "Storm," to Erchirion, "Death," to Amrothos, "and Siege," he finished, gesturing to me. The four of us watched as Father drew out the deck of cards.

"What is that, my friend?" Éomer -King asked, looking towards the cards.

"Ever since they were all of age we had to fairly decide who would be assigned to different tasks," Father replied evenly. My brothers and I stepped forward as he fanned out the cards, faces down. "It's our wartime tradition. Whoever draws the lowest card is the one assigned to that task."

"The little one first," Erchirion said graciously to me. I nodded and drew a card silently, followed by Amrothos, Erchirion, and Elphir.

"On the count of three, then," Elphir said. We counted, and then turned over our cards. A seven, a nine, a queen, and—to my horror—I had a four.

Aragorn came up to me and clapped me on the shoulder. "Then I shall leave the city to you, Captain."

"You will find it a better place than you left it, my lord," I replied evenly, squaring my shoulders. "I will prepare it for your return." My words belied feelings; I was worried that none would return.

"In the event that we do not return," Mithrandir said walking towards me, "you will be expected to hold this city, Siege."

Every fiber of my being called out in despair. I was going to hold Minas Tirith if they died? I doubted anything would hold back Mordor if they did not succeed. "The truth be told, Lord Aragorn, we are quite fortunate that my youngest will remain behind. All of my offspring have a special talent, and Siege's is holding cities."

"An apt name, then," Aragorn replied.

Father nodded. "And if the Enemy is destroyed but we do not return, you shall return to Dol Amroth and continue our family's line," Father added to me.

"You would have me rule Dol Amroth?" I asked slowly.

"With your brothers and I gone, you would be my last heir," Father replied.

There was a moment of silence. "It will not come to that," I said.

"Elfhelm will stay with you as well," Éomer said. I turned to Elfhelm and nodded; he looked as if he had finally recognized me. There was another moment of silence, and then they returned to discussing the journey to the Slag-Hills. I listened with interest, trying to figure out how long they would be gone and when was the soonest that I would hear from them. As it turned out, a greater force was staying behind than was leaving to confront the gates of Mordor.

Once the decisions had been made, Mithrandir and Aragorn took me straight out of the tent. "You are Imrahil's daughter, are you not?" Mithrandir asked.

For a moment I was appalled that he was not certain before. "Yes, Lothíriel," I replied.

Mithrandir nodded. "I was there when you were born. Aragorn," he said, turning to the new king. "You may know the four captains of Dol Amroth?"

"Only by reputation," he replied.

"The four captains of Dol Amroth: the offspring of Prince Imrahil. When the youngest was born their mother lingered in the gray between life and death and cast a prophecy: if all four commanded armies of men, then they would all live. If even one did not, then they would all fall to ruin," Mithrandir said.

He hesitated for a moment, during which Aragorn spoke again. "So what is it with the names?"

"Theatrics mostly," I replied evenly. "It's to inspire fear into the Haradim. Who would be afraid of Elphir and Amrothos coming? But if War and Death were coming, all would be afraid. The names originated with events surrounding our births. I was born during the Siege of Linhir in 2999. The twins were born during a storm, and our uncle died that same day, so Erchirion and Amrothos are Storm and Death, and Elphir was born during a minor war with Umbar."

Mithrandir came to my aid. "You need not worry about leaving Minas Tirith with her," he said. "She rebuilt Tolfalas a few years ago."

I could not help but smile at that memory. "Elphir and I reclaimed it when I was seventeen, and I governed it for seven months."

"You had the lowest card then, as well?" Aragorn asked with a grim smile.

"Process of elimination. Elphir had to watch the city while Father brought the twins here," I replied. "But you can trust me, my lord."

"Good. Begin your repair work," he said. "And see that something be done for the gate."

I bowed and headed into the city with Mithrandir. We went over some of the work that needed to be done and he ended up leaving me at the House of Healing. I spoke briefly with Faramir and then set about repairing the city. Given the amount of men who would stay, I had some manpower to work with. With Faramir's contacts, I called in a small council meeting of some of the city's administrators, led by the Warden of the Keys, Húrin, and we started delegating the work.

Over the next two days, we spent most of the time dealing with the Fields of Pelennor, trying to get rid of all of the bodies. Smoke always hung in the air. Some of the Rohirrim facilitated the effort under Elfhelm's supervision. On the evening of the second night, I was walking through the battlefield alone and came upon a small Standard of the Swan Knights. It was torn from the pole, and lay tattered on the ground. My heart caught in my throat; how fitting that my standard should lay in the dirt. I sank on my knees in front of it, and picked it up slowly. Seven hundred knights came with us to Minas Tirith. How many would go home?

I buried my face in the standard, and felt a tear roll down my cheek. How many men were going to be lost to the evil who stalked us in the dark? I heaved a few dry sobs, and then calmed myself, allowing the moment of vulnerability to pass as I took up the mantle of captain once more. When I looked up, I saw a man walking towards me. As he neared, I realized that it was Aragorn. I made a move to stand up, but he stayed my movements with a wave of his hand. In a moment he sat down on the ground next to me, looking first at me and then to the standard. I turned my hands so that he could see it better. "No one picked it up yet," I said quietly.

He put his hand on it, covering a splatter of blood. "It will be alright," he told me.

I shook my head. "When I am in front of my men, I can act like it will be. But when I am alone…I have so many doubts."

"Like me, then," he said evenly. I met his eyes; that was hardly an encouraging thought. "I do not know if I will survive the battle, but I have hope that the war shall be won by us."

"With any luck we shall have the White City battle-ready again soon," I said. "And if your march to the Black Gates only stays Sauron's hand for the city temporarily, we will hopefully be able to give him a good fight."

"Do you worry for your family?" he asked.

"Always. But we are used to fighting both alone and in groups. It will not be the first time that they have left me. I merely wish that my brothers would stop acting like it is some cruel joke, and take it more seriously," I answered.

He nodded, looking grim. "I have not met a finer man than your father," he said. "He is great among men, and would not have been out of place in Numenor."

It was my turn to nod. "I also have not encountered his equal," I replied. "Except perhaps in you. But you must forgive me, for I shall always be biased towards my father."

"As you should," he replied, smiling. He stood up, and offered me a hand. "It will be nearing supper time. I will stop by the houses of healing, and then come to dinner at your house, invitation courtesy of your brother Elphir."

"And by extension, us all," I reminded him. "Sometimes I think less of my family as individuals and more as one functional unit."

He raised an eyebrow. "Indeed?"

By the next morning, Aragorn's host was ready to leave and the field was mostly cleared. I walked down to the gates to wish them well on their journey. Despite Aragorn's somber mood, everyone acted as if they were off on a great adventure. As the temporary guardian of the city, I was required to send off the leaders of the party. How much did I wish that Faramir was doing this so that I could go with my family! "May the Lords of the West go forth and vanquish our enemy," I said as seriously as I could. "But should Fortune be unjust to your valor, take care not to lose your lives unavenged; take care not to be taken and butchered like cattle, rather than fighting like men, to leave to our enemies a bloody and mournful victory."

All of the men before me raised their heads high. Aragorn stood before me. "And so we shall. I now leave, not knowing when, or whether ever, I may return, with a task before me greater than that which has ever rested upon the west. Without the assistance of this host, I cannot succeed. With their assistance I cannot fail. Let us confidently hope that all will yet be well. To your care I commend Minas Tirith, as I hope that you will commend me to my task. I bid you an affectionate farewell, Captain," Aragorn replied. I bowed to him, and the captains mounted their horses before leading the charge out of the city. Behind me, the thirty unharmed Swan Knights who were staying behind walked with me out of the gate. As the troops crossed over the field, we gave them one last send off. All of us took out our horns and gave the call of the Southern Horns.

We stood there for quite some time, and though I imagined that the men wanted to be about their work, they all stayed for me. I watched until the Standard of Dol Amroth was less than my imagination. Always before, my brothers and I did not really believe that harm would come to us; we were the four captains. Now as they left me I could hardly believe that there was any chance of them returning to me. And with Théodred gone as well… One of the Swan Knights came forward and clapped me on the shoulder. "Captain, we should see to the gate."

May the Valar keep you safe, Family. I turned back to look at the Knights. "Yes. Let's begin." Eventually we had the gate to the city largely repaired, though it was an ugly looking one as we used the wood from the battering ram. Angbor, the Lord of Lamedon, appeared on the fifth day, and with him four thousand men who assisted in the rebuilding. We began work on clearing the streets and organizing the supplies that had been left behind, and after a week I felt like no amount of work could distract me from wondering what was happening to my family, though I somehow pushed a certain eorlinga from my mind. Though we had fair weather, the blue skies seemed to mock the inhabitants of the city as our hearts were filled with dread and doubt.

On the morning of the seventh day after they left I was overseeing the rebuilding of some of the lower level areas when there was a great, but distant, tremor in the land. For a moment, the men I was with could only exchange silent glances. "Let us look to the east," I said, and we hurried to the top of the gate and looked out. The Shadow that hung upon the land like a disease disappeared. The sun burst out from the clouds, bathing the city in its light. People poured into the streets, singing joyful songs. From the horizon, a large creature flew towards us, and it was very near before I realized what it was: a great Eagle. Once it finished the approach to the city, the Eagle sang out to us, telling us that the Enemy was destroyed once and for all. Aragorn's venture must have been successful!

Shouts of joy rang throughout the city, cheering on the Eagle as it soared over us and flew towards Lossarnach. As the men around me sang, I ran faster than I ever thought possible to meet with Faramir. "Cousin! Cousin! Have you heard the news?" I asked as I sprinted into the gardens of the House of Healing. He was standing with the slayer of the Black Captain, looking out towards the fields of Pelennor. He turned towards me, and I had the distinct impression that I had interrupted a private moment despite the smile he gave me.

"Indeed, cousin!" he said, coming forward and embracing me. "We must send a messenger at once to discover who survived."

"I doubt that I am alone out of my family," I told him with some certainty. There was hope in my heart—I knew that at least one member had survived the battle.

"Lothíriel, I do not believe that you have formally met Lady Éowyn of Rohan?" he asked, turning back to the lady in white. Éowyn came down to meet me, but she regarded me cautiously. Though I had been impressed by the one who had killed the Black Captain, the woman who stood before be bore no resemblance to what I thought she would be like. She looked delicate, and unsure of herself and others. She did not have a soul for war.

Our eyes met, and we shared a moment where we unabashedly admitted to sizing the other up. "You are a woman," she said slowly.

"And a Captain of Dol Amroth," I said. "Neither of which defines me."

"Then what does?" she asked.

A smile came over my face. "The love I bear my family," I replied easily. She nodded, and changed the topic back to the war. I lingered only long enough to be polite before taking my leave to get back to work. Now that the Enemy was conquered, I had to do more than repair the broken walls; I needed to prepare the White City for its king. Orders were sent out for the women and children to return to the city. The fiefdoms were notified and the nobles sent for, along with any and all supplies they could bring with them.

Within days the first of the refugees were returning, all eager to come back to their homes and hear if loved ones survived the war. Grief and joy flowed in the streets; the horror of war was over but people lost brothers, fathers, or husbands. Messengers from Aragorn's host arrived not long after that, bearing the news we all waited for. I summoned the little council and Faramir, and once everyone was present the messenger began. "King Aragorn survived, along with Mithrandir. They say that they shall stay at Cormallen until Faramir is ready to hand over the city to the King. They do request supplies, and King Éomer of Rohan has sent word for his sister to join them once she is healthy enough to do so. The Periannath Meriadoc Brandybuck has also been asked to journey to Cormallen." Next to me, Elfhelm visibly relaxed at the news that his king had survived as well.

"What of Dol Amroth?" I asked.

"The Prince and the three of the four who went live," he replied, and I silently rejoiced at the thought—none of my family had perished at the Black Gates!

"Who did not survive?" Lord Húrin asked.

"None of any name," the messenger replied. "And the loss of men was few."

A miracle! The Valar must have protected them most fiercely. "Has there been any other message?" I asked.

He nodded with a smile. "You are the fourth captain of Dol Amroth?"

"Yes."

"Your brothers asked me to tell you to find them wives," he said, almost laughing. For a moment, I could scarcely believe the news. Was this perhaps a joke the messenger was playing on me? "I must admit that one of them had partaken in wine before asking me."

I banged my fist on the table. "You shall not repeat that," I said sternly, speaking at once to defend my family. However privately amused I was, messengers had no place to repeat that information.

"Yes, Captain," the messenger replied immediately, his jovial tone gone.

"You are dismissed," I said after a moment. He bowed, and left the room. "Lord Húrin, I shall leave it to you to send the supplies we have organized. Faramir, will you come with me?" I asked.

Faramir and I took our leave of the council and walked out towards the precipice in silence. We walked slowly, as the feeling of urgency no longer hung in the air. "Every now and then, that cold fury gets the best of you," he said conversationally.

I gave a short laugh. "Only when my family is insulted." He laughed as well, and then we lapsed into silence. "You will marry Éowyn, won't you?" I asked.

My cousin smiled. "I will, though it will take her some time until she is ready to return my love."

I nudged his arm. "I have no doubt that she will, Cousin."

We came to the edge of the seventh level and looked out over the city and the fields. After a moment I started to unwrap the bandages around my head. "Therindë should be arriving in tomorrow's caravan," I said quietly.

He stiffened. Therindë was his brother's widow, though they had only been married for a month before he was sent to discover the riddle presented in Faramir's dream, and when the news of Boromir's death came her life became vastly uncertain. "I should prepare a greeting for her," he replied after a moment.

"She didn't bear any children, so you are his heir. What will become of her now?" I asked him. The last of the bandage came off, and I felt like I could breathe the free air again. I touched the wounds on my face; they would heal in time.

"She can either return to her family, or I can make a place for her in my home," he said.

"Therindë is so young," I commented. It was not completely true; she was a few months older than I was, but she was so sheltered and demure that she often came across much younger. There was never any pretense that the two had been in love, but she was considered the most beautiful woman in Gondor and Denethor had wanted nothing less for his son. Arguably, with me being a captain, she had been the most desired woman for political reasons as she was also the daughter of the Lord of Lossarnach. "She can also come to Dol Amroth if she doesn't want to stay with you," I informed him. "In case the memories of Minas Tirith bother her."

"It might be good for you to have her around," Faramir said evenly. "She will be a calming influence for you."

"So you think I should leave behind my warring days?" I asked quickly. Faramir had never been a soldier at heart, but I was. I was raised to be a captain and couldn't imagine my life becoming nothing more than an ornament in some lord's hall.

Faramir laughed. "No, little one, but you should think about what you want now. Your brothers asked you to find you wives, perhaps you should ask your father to find you a husband?"

We looked at each other for a moment, and then burst into laughter. "Very well, Cousin!" I said between breaths. "I shall send word for him to begin inquires! For I wouldn't want to marry anyone who didn't march to the gates and was able to!"

"Could you imagine," he said, putting a hand on my shoulder, "marrying some fat lord who couldn't even fight at all?"

"What would I even do with him? If he is not a warrior, he is not for me!" We stood there for some time after that, laughing about the different ridiculous matrimonial arrangements that I could possibly find myself in. Eventually, however, he took his leave to seek Éowyn and I was left alone to my thoughts, and my grief resourced stronger than ever. Me…a wife. The idea that I would marry anyone but Théodred was so devastating thought that I could only laugh at it. No doubt the time would come, but when it did I had very few requirements for what I now wanted in a husband. I wanted a warrior with honor, someone who was a friend to my father and brothers and would let me live in comfort. Love was no longer in my future, if Théodred was gone.

However…I touched the long wounds on the left side of my face. I had never been complimented for being a pretty woman. I was tall, muscular, and not as curved as other ladies, and now half of my face will bear scars from war. Even with my impressive title as Princess Royal of Dol Amroth, there was still my personality that will come with the marriage. Surely not a lot of the lords will want that. Perhaps no offers will come to me now. A small part of me almost wished that I would never marry. No doubt Elphir would let me live with him always as the unmarried aunt to his children. But these thoughts were unproductive, and I needed to return to the work around Minas Tirith.

I spent the next day reading over some of our older texts, trying to prepare the ceremony that would take place when Faramir surrendered the city to Aragorn. One thing became obvious to me—we needed to prepare the men at Cormallen.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: The speeches come from Catiline's <em>To his army before his defeat in battle<em>, and Lincoln's _Farewell Address in Springfield, _both of which I do not own and edited for the purpose of this story.


	3. Chapter 3: Crowning a New King

My stomach rose at the sight of the approaching boats—Minas Tirith had sent us food! I wanted so desperately to charge out and meet them, but I banished the thought from my mind as Imrahil came forward "Éomer, my friend," he greeted. I put forth a pleasant hello, as we had become great friends during the past few weeks. Imrahil was a great man, and I aspired to be more like him. "It would appear that my youngest has sent us some food and wine!"

Three of his sons came forward to join us. "Profusely thank Siege on my behalf if you send another message," I replied.

"And so I shall!" he said with a smile.

"I wonder if any progress is being made to find all of you wives," I told the captains, trying to suppress my mirth.

War nodded. "Whenever any of us are assigned a task, we pursue it with a frightening single-mindedness. Just be thankful that we didn't ask for a bride for you, Horse-Lord." We all burst into laughter. The captains of Dol Amroth were lively men that I would easily count as friends. Though I had not spoken much with the youngest brother, who had been left behind in Minas Tirith, I greatly enjoyed the company of the other three. All of them were proficient in battle, and I even had the chance to fight alongside Siege for some time on Pelennor to witness his skill. The love the family had for each other was evident, and sometimes I felt as if they included me in that precious circle. Though they had their names, I much preferred to think of them by the odd nicknames that marked them as one of the famous four captains of Dol Amroth.

Storm nudged Death, and a smile broke out between them as they looked beyond me towards the supply lines. "If I am not mistaken, I think Cousin Faramir has sent us some Linhir wine!"

Imrahil's eyes widened. "Twins, you cannot drink your way to Minas Tirith! Then only the scheming women will want you, as all the ones with taste will want someone better!" Everyone laughed at that thought.

"Have you given any thought to marriage?" Storm asked me.

I was rather surprised that he asked, though of course I had considered marriage in the past. Before, when I was just the third marshal, I had entertained seriously entertained the idea of marriage to a certain young woman—one of the serving girls back at Aldburg. Théodred had been against the idea. Given my new role as King of the Mark, though, I was considering allowing myself to follow my heart. "I have; there are some options I am looking into in Rohan," I replied, purposely trying to be evasive before any arrangements were set in stone.

"Well until you are in a fixed arrangement," Death said, clapping me on the shoulder, "it wouldn't hurt to look at some of our women!"

"Do you know how long it will be until we return to Mundburg?" I asked, changing the subject.

Imrahil nodded. "I spoke with Aragorn, and we shall be aim to arrive at the city at the first of May." I tried not to show my disappointment; I wanted to get back to Rohan as quickly as possible, but I knew that I would have to stay until Aragorn was crowned king.

Storm let out a loud yawn. "I am quite anxious to return to the White City," he said.

"As am I," Elphir said. The topic drifted to their plans of celebration, and I could hardly keep up with what they wanted to do, as there ceremonies seemed nothing less that extravagant and tedious. We watched as the boats began to dock, and from one of them a messenger sprang forth and quickly made his way to us. He bowed and passed Imrahil a letter. There was silence for a moment, and then booming laughter.

"It would appear that Siege is arranging the welcoming ceremony, and for us to have new clothes in which we will enter the city. We are to all be measured so that the ladies who have returned to the city can prepare something for us," he informed us, to which the brothers laughed. "And that includes you, Éomer, as well as Mithrandir, Lord Aragorn, and the Periannath."

"Ah," I said, "I see that single-minded determinedness at its worse."

"Hardly, my lord," War said, reading the letter over his father's shoulder. "We are also to instruct you on dancing." Though I said nothing I could not help but wonder at the lad left behind in Mundburg—he must be an odd fellow to think of that as well.

Over the next few weeks, it seemed as if I was the only one concerned about what the future might hold for my land, though from what I gathered Dol Amroth had been largely untouched during the war. Luckily, Imrahil would periodically call me away to discuss some trade agreements he wanted to set up and I was more than happy to oblige him so that I did not squander my time in Gondor. After what felt like months, we finally received the word that we were leaving and we made the journey from Cormallen back towards Mundburg. The night before we entered the city, another messenger arrived with clothing for us to wear, and to my surprise I was to be robed in white, and it fit perfectly over my armor. With the southern lords, everything had to be done in an outlandish fashion, so we processed in ceremonially, all looking the best that we could at dawn the next day.

The Dúnedain marched out first, followed by Aragorn, Gandalf, the hobbits, Imrahil and his sons, and me. The host of the west stretched out behind us, and before us, it appeared that the entirety of the city gathered to welcome their new king. A large party came out of the barrier to the city, led by the man who must have been Faramir. Behind him, I saw my sister with Elfhelm and Húrin the Tall, along with four men carrying a large box. My gaze flicked around looking for Siege. Where was he?

Faramir knelt in front of Aragorn, presenting him with a white staff. "I am the last in the line of Stewards. Give me permission to end this office in favor of the King." Aragorn picked up the staff, but after a moment returned it to him. "No, for the office of the Steward is not over. Faramir, you shall be the Steward and all of your heirs after you, so long as my line reigns King. Preform your role as my Steward!"

Faramir accepted the staff back and stood up, turning to look at the crowd gathered behind him. "People of Gondor, the line that was broken has returned! Aragorn, son of Arathorn, chieftain of the Dúnedain of Arnor, Captain of the Host of the West, bearer of the Star of the North, wielder of the Sword Reforged, the Elfstone, Elessar of the line of Valandil, Isuildur's son, Elendil's son of Númenor. He has lead the defeat against the Enemy, and healed the wounded. Do you accept this man as your king, so that he may live here and rule us?"

The crowd cheered, and it seemed to me that they cried out _yes, _though how they all knew to speak that one word was beyond me. Faramir smiled, though few could see it. "In the days of the kings, each new one would receive the crown on the deathbed of his father. If this were not possible, he would take the crown from the tomb of his father. As neither of these are options on this day, I have taken the crown of Eärnur, the last king to rule in our city long ago."

The guards carrying the large box came forward, and I realized with some disgust that it was the casket of the previous king. It seemed a little unnecessary to me, but Gondorians always did things differently than us. Faramir opened the casket, and withdrew from it a large white crown with wings on each side. On the front of the crown, seven jewels were placed in a circlet, leading up to an eighth jewel that shone more brightly than the rest.

Aragorn carefully took the crown from Faramir and held it up for the people to see. "Et Eärello Endorenna utúlien. Sinome maruvan ar Hildinyar tenn' Ambar-metta," he said. I, for one, had no idea what he meant as I could not sooner speak any language of elves as I could speak a language of the dwarves. As Aragorn moved to hand the crown back to Faramir, another movement caught my eye.

A woman came to stand between Elfhelm and Húrin. She had a fine dress and long, wavy black hair, and when her face looked up so that I could see it, I felt utterly at a lost. She looked just like one of Imrahil's brood, and she had nearly-healed battle wounds across the left side of her face. She looked over me with a polite but disinterested smile before her gaze fell to the Dol Amroth party, and all of them exchanged meaningful looks. This was Imrahil's youngest? Siege was a woman? I never had any impression that the fourth captain was a woman…but then again, why would three older brothers ask their youngest brother to find them wives? And did not Éowyn wish to ride to battle? Was this truly possible that I should have fought alongside a lady and not known her from a man? I studied her face, wondering if it was the same one that had solemnly agreed to take control of Mundburg when left behind.

The sounding of trumpets broke my thoughts. Everyone was cheering as Aragorn entered the city for the first time as King Elessar. I calmly followed the processional group, and when the party from Dol Amroth came to the young lady in midnight blue she joyously embraced each one in turn. With all of the noise, I couldn't make out a word that was exchanged. "Brother!" I turned immediately to Éowyn, who came forward to greet me.

She looked worlds better than I had ever seen her. "Éowyn!" I said, hurrying to embrace her. "You look well."

"And so do you," she replied, and cast a glance over her shoulder. Faramir was looking at the two of us, and my heart sank. Had she refused to come to Cormallen to be with this man? "Éomer, have you met Faramir?" I cast a sharp glance to him. Éowyn was just longing for Aragorn, and now she was involved in another man? She was so vulnerable, and I could not ignore the possibility that he was going to take advantage of her.

"It is an honor to meet you, Éomer-King." I shook his hand gruffly, offered my arm to my sister, and followed the group up the hill with nothing more than a formal hello to the man. He accompanied us without comment at my rudeness, and they caught me up on the news of the city. "The construction of the buildings on the lower level is going nicely," he commented nonchalantly. "A lot of the wood from the battering ram is being put to good use, and the people have been most helpful in the repair work."

"They have also sent for plants to refurbish the gardens," Éowyn said pleasantly.

"That's nice," I replied evenly.

"Lothíriel has made so much progress," Faramir said. "She's the one who organized the supplies for the city and Cormallen, and she has put together the entire program for today."

"Who is she?" I asked.

"Oh, you met her before, though I am sure you would not recognize her now. She is the fourth captain of Dol Amroth, and if the reports I have heard from my cousins are correct, she is the younger sister to some of your friends," Faramir said easily. It was confirmed then. The young lad who had bravely fought in battle and took control of a city almost in ruins was a woman. Then again, I should not really find it surprising that Imrahil had anything less for a daughter. I watched her as she moved with her party; she was confident, strong, and utterly unlike anything I had encountered in a woman before.

"Is it common for women in Gondor to be like that?" I asked Faramir.

He laughed, and I suppressed a frown at his response. "No, not at all! She is the only one of this generation and several of the preceding ones. But no one dared to say a word against her, seeing as she was the daughter of the most powerful fiefdom and the favored niece of the Steward."

"I hadn't realized Denethor favored her," Éowyn said to Faramir.

Faramir sobered instantly. "Everyone says that she looks just like my mother," he said quietly. "And Boromir loved her as if she were his own sister. As she grew up she displayed so many of the same characteristics as Boromir; she was born to be a warrior and a leader. I believe that she was the child Father wished for instead of me. Denethor loved my brother and Lothíriel more than anything else, except himself."

That news surprised me. From all the negative things I heard at Cormallen, it was difficult to see him as a person who could love others. We soon reached the seventh level, and Aragorn began to hold court to pass judgments. I watched as he dealt with our allies and our enemies. He moved from one to the next with a planned ease, and part of the way through I realized that it was actually Lothíriel, not Faramir, who was running the agenda. She had certainly taken her role as governor of the city seriously.

By the time the feasts started that evening, it was quite clear that Aragorn had entrusted everything to her. She had seen to the entire day, including the preparation of some traditional Rohirric food that was presented to me at the high table. Once the eating and the toasting were over, Aragorn stood up and addressed the hall. "My friends, before everyone moves to dance with the fairest ladies in the room, I should like to claim the fairest woman in Gondor. Princess Lothíriel," he said, gesturing to her. She looked fairly surprised for a moment, before her face fell into a cool mask. "May I have this dance?"

She rose calmly from her seat. "I would be honored, my king," she replied. The two walked over to the center of the room, and music began to play. For a while, I sat there watching them dance and wondered why he had called her the fairest. It was easy to see that there were so many other women who were prettier than she, and there were better adjectives to describe her. He could have called her the cleverest, the smartest, the bravest, or the most loyal, but he did not. Everyone else's gazes were on the two of them, but I managed to catch unguarded glimpses of amusement between the rest of the Dol Amroth family. Were they perhaps planning to use this as a tool to advance their position? After a moment, I rejected the thought. All the brothers looked more like they were trying to withhold laughter than anything else.

* * *

><p>Were I capable of blushing, I would undoubtedly be bright red. As it was, I tried to keep my face impassive as we began to dance. "I wanted to thank you, Lothíriel, for preparing the city for me," Aragorn said quietly.<p>

There was no chance of being overheard if I was quiet. "You are welcome, my king. I was honored to serve you," I replied.

"If I had asked you to accompany me to the Black Gates, would you have come?"

For a moment, I almost felt insulted. "Of course, my lord! I would serve you as you direct," I replied strongly.

He gave a low laugh. "I do not doubt you, my friend. Have you heard that I am betrothed?"

For a moment, I was quite lost at his quick transition. "Yes, my lord. To an Elf, so I have heard from my brothers."

The King nodded. "I believe that the two of you would get along." For a moment, I did not know how to respond, but right when I went to thank him he continued. "I know you are a Princess of Dol Amroth, but I would ask you not to return to your home. Your father has agreed to stay here as my chief adviser, and I hope that you will stay to be on my council as well."

His request floored me, and I was so surprised that I almost stopped dancing. He wanted me, a mere child of nineteen, to be one of his advisers? The thought was laughable! "Surely you ask in jest?" I asked.

"Not at all!" he replied easily. "You know how to rebuild; you took charge of this city and you governed Tolfalas. You also have been leading the effort so far, and I do not want to lose that momentum."

"I shall do as you ask, my lord," I finally agreed.

"Thank you, Lothíriel. I will need you at least a year," he said.

"A year?" I repeated.

"At least," he said again with a smile. "During which time, I will ask you not to enter into any marriage agreement."

My laughter could not be contained. "I do not think that will be difficult."

The song came to an end, and he bowed as I curtsied to him. "Your family is now my favorite in Gondor. Everyone will want to be a part of Dol Amroth. I have heard that you were asked to find your brothers wives, but who will find you a husband?" He nodded to me and invited the others to join into the dance. He took up another dance partner—the wife of Lord Húrin, and Lord Angbor of Lamedon approached me. I was greatly surprised with how much attention I received that night, for I had a dance partner for every dance and I had to refuse a few of them in order to take a rest. Even Elfhelm requested to dance with me as well, during which he thanked me for teaching him the dances of Gondor.

I retired only when the feast ended and I returned with my family to our townhouse. "Father," I began slowly. "The king asked me to stay in Minas Tirith to be his adviser, alongside you."

He nodded. "Yes, I know. And you accepted?"

"Of course," I replied.

"Good. The first council meeting is tomorrow after lunch," he said. I nodded.

Amrothos stumbled towards me once we reached our house. "Little one," he said, throwing an arm around me, "did you think we were jesting, or are you truly looking for wives for us?"

The other two stopped laughing and turned to hear my answer. "I am searching. We have supper with a few ladies tomorrow that I would like you all to meet. Try to be presentable; I have worked hard to cultivate a friendship with them."

"And so we shall!" Elphir said, giving me a kiss on my cheek. "Sleep well, little one!" Similar exchanges of farewell passed, and we retired for the night.

Taneth appeared in my room moments after I arrived, though it was obvious that she had only just woken to tend to me. "Tomorrow morning I will want to wake early," I told her. She nodded. "Send word for my horse to be saddled, and prepare my riding attire. I will leave the city at sunrise."


	4. Chapter 4: Into the River Anduin

I woke up some time before dawn, and thought to go for a ride. I waved away my guards and began to ride Firefoot across the plains of Pelennor so that I could have a moment alone. After a nice canter, I caught a glimpse of another horse, saddled but grazing peacefully near the river. Who could be out this morning? I rode over, and saw that I recognized the horse. This was the gray, dapple stallion that bore Siege during the battle of Pelennor. Was she nearby as well? As I came upon the horse I looked over to the river and saw a lone figure bent over something near the bank. Long, dark hair flowed freely over the back of the armor—I did not doubt that it was Lothíriel. I dismounted and walked towards her, and she must have heard me for she turned around quickly, hand at the sword.

She recognized me in an instant. "Westu-hal, Éomer–King. What brings you to the river this morning?"

My jaw nearly dropped in surprise; her Rohirric was flawless. I had not imagined that she could speak my mother-tongue, especially since it appeared that none of her family could do so. "I—I went for a ride and saw your horse. I thought it would be polite to greet you, as I am friends with your family," I replied, walking down to meet with her.

She smiled, and now that I was close to her for the first time since the debate in Aragorn's tent I could see how her wounds were healing. There were four rough, parallel scars running from her forehead down to her jaw, and some extended to her neck. Her left eye drooped a small amount due to two of the scars passing over it. She was quite lucky to have not lost the eye or its use at all. "Welcome, then. I was…" she hesitated as she turned back towards her work, and I saw two bags filled with small figures as well as a fire with one long branch in it. Lothíriel turned back to me. "I was about to mourn for the dead." That took me off guard, and I did not respond right away. "There is a tradition in Belfalas—the region in Gondor I am from—on mourning. We light these candles and say the name of the person who died before sending them into a river. We believe that it helps to carry the grief away with our thoughts of the dead, and it shall travel to the Hall of Waiting, so they will know that we thought of them."

"That is a beautiful tradition," I replied evenly.

She nodded. "I have waited a long time to be able to have the chance to do this, what with the repairs and preparations for the King," Silence passed between us for another moment. "I understand if your grief is too private to bare in front of me, but you are welcome to join me, my lord."

Though part of me thought she wanted to do this alone—after all her brothers were not there—I wanted a chance to grieve in relative seclusion before I had to retake the mantle of kingship and be strong for my people. "I would be honored, my lady," I said.

Siege nodded again and picked up one of the bags to hand to me. She took her sword off and placed it near the edge of the river, and I hurried to follow her lead. She picked up the other sack and tied the drawstring to her wrist and grabbed the large stick from the fire. "They will fare better if we go into the river." I merely nodded in return, and followed her into the water.

The Anduin was much warmer than I was expecting. We waded out until it the water almost reached her navel. To my surprise, the bags floated in the water and did not soak their contents—clearly they were made for this purpose. She took out one of the objects, and though I did not know what it was made out of I could clearly see that it was fashioned after a flower and bore a candle in the middle of it. She took the candle and lit it on the torch. She said something in Sindarin, and I took it that she repeated it for me in Rohirric. "We still remember, we who dwell / In this far land beside the sea / The lights of our brothers who were lost." She let the first candle go and lit the second. "Denethor, son of Ecthelion." The second candle she also put on the water and then turned to me. "Light one now and send it off."

I carefully lit a candle from my bag. "Théoden, son of Thengel," I said, and then let the little candle go.

Lothíriel lit another. "Boromir, son of Denethor," she said, letting it go.

"Théodred, son of Théoden," I said, releasing another.

Lothíriel's face looked stricken for a moment, and she barely managed to choke out the next name. "Hirluin, son of Imrodol." Had she been good friends with this Hirluin? Perhaps maybe something more than friends?

Now was not the time to ask. I lit the next candle. "Grimbold, son of Widfara."

We passed into an easy rhythm, and it became quite clear to me that she was not only morning the lords. She named Swan Knights under her command and passed their candles as carefully as she passed her uncle's. At some point, silent tears came into her eyes, and after only a moment I began to weep as well. There were so many dead. I could not remember how I had the strength to laugh and dance in the past month when so many that I knew were not with me. I almost felt as if I would never be whole again despite the victory we achieved. I do not know how long we stood there in the river, passing candles and remembering those who had passed. When we each had two left she did not speak another name.

First, she said something in Sindarin, and then no doubt translated it for me. "To all my other brothers and sisters who have gone before me," she said, passing the candle in the water. She turned to me. "Repeat what I said."

"To all my other brothers and sisters who have gone before me," I repeated carefully.

She nodded, and brought out the last candle in her sack. She lit the candle and placed it in the water without letting it go. "Light your last candle, Éomer-King," she said. Once mine was lit and also in the water she spoke again. "We will now speak our names, Éomer-King, and let go of the candles together. As they pass, you must let the sadness you feel go with it. The part of you that is dead now must be mourned, so that the rest may go on living. Do you understand?"

"Yes," I said quietly, thinking of my mother whose spirit died when my father did, though she lingered here for some months afterwards.

"Lothíriel, daughter of Imrahil," she said.

"Éomer, son of Éomund," I said, and we released the candles.

A small wind came, and the two candles bearing our grief joined the others as they passed downstream. We stood silently in the water watching them float away, and I truly felt as if some of my grief was traveling with them. I do not know what possessed me, but I found myself singing to the river.

"_Nú on théostrum licgeth bropor se léofa_

_Hæ´letha holdost. Ne sceal hearpan sweg wigend weccean;_

_ne winfæ´t gylden guma sceal healdan,_

_ne god hafoc geond sæ´l swingan,_

_ne se swifta mearh burhstede beatan._

_Bealocwealm hafað fréone frecan forth onsended_

_giedd sculon singan gléomenn sorgiende_

_on arda __thæt he ma no w__æ__re_

_h__is __dryhtne dyrest and __mag__a__ deorost_."

I looked down to Lothíriel, and saw that she did not mind my addition at all. She put a hand on my arm and gave it a small squeeze. After a moment, she turned and began to wade back to the banks, and I accompanied her. "What happened to the king's son?" she asked suddenly as we began to dry off with some blankets that she also brought.

"He died at the Fords of Isen," I answered. "He was holding it from our enemy, waiting for me."

She nodded silently at my words, and a moment of silence passed over us, and we both looked back to Mundburg. Suddenly, my heart filled with hope; there was so much to be done—joyous tasks to be undertaken as the land and people of Rohan and Minas Tirith moved out of the Shadow and into a new dawn.

Lothíriel spoke again. "I would not presume, Éomer-King, to tell you what to do. But I think you should give my cousin Faramir another chance—he would make a fine husband for your sister."

I was surprised at the change in her. Clearly, she also felt as if her grief had passed in the river and looked towards the future. "I know that," I said immediately, only to be surprised at my own words. "I suppose that I just do not want to give her up yet."

A smile came to her face. "Good. And thank you, my lord, for joining me. I had thought to do the Rite alone, but…" she trailed off for a moment. "It was nice to share my grief with you."

"I feel the same," I told her.

She nodded. "I must go now—my king has asked for me to attend him after lunch, and it is nearly time."

"You know, we must part now as friends," I told her.

"I expect nothing less," she replied evenly.

A question entered my mind, and I hurried to ask it before I made a fool of myself. "Do you prefer Lothíriel or Siege?" I asked.

"It depends on if I am wearing armor," she replied easily.

"Very well, Lothíriel," I said, taking into account that she was wearing a riding dress, rather than the armor that I had seen her in when we first met. We gathered up our swords and cleaned up the area before returning to our horses. "What is your horse called?"

"Ashenheart," she said, giving the stallion a pat on the neck. She must have sensed my confusion because she laughed. "My cousin Boromir called me that after my first battle five years ago."

"Exactly how old are you?" I asked, and then felt embarrassed. That was a rather personal question.

"Nineteen," she answered, unperturbed by my question. "And in case you were curious, Elphir just turned twenty-five. Now you must excuse me, friend; my king awaits me!" She flashed me a smile before swinging up on Ashenheart and leaving in a trot that rapidly escalated to a run.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: This scene was inspired by the amazing Lialathuveril's Yours to Command. Her's is a beautiful love story between Lothíriel and Éomer, so if you haven't read that story, you must check it out! Before anyone freaks out, don't worry: I have her permission to post this story.<p>

Additional credit for Theodred's Lament to Philippa Boyens and David Salo (and by extension New Line Cinema), who probably own it. I definitely do not.


	5. Chapter 5: Councils of War

"We must wait until the Corsairs come and strike at us," Father advised. "Our people have bled for so long, we must not initiate another conflict if they are too scared to take up arms again."

"My lord, unless they come to negotiate a truce I cannot believe that they will not be planning to take up arms again," Fimbor, the Lord of Anórien said.

"They will yet come," I interjected. "Their chieftain was slain on Pelennor and thousands of their men killed. There is much you can accuse them of, but foolishness isn't one of them. My forefathers fought with them for hundreds of years; we shall not have to wage war until they think that they are at an advantage, which will be a very long time."

The doors to the council room opened, and Éomer walked in with Elfhelm at his side. "My lord friend," he said to Aragorn, "forgive me for being late."

"Granted, my friend," Aragorn said, lazily waving his hand with a smile on his face. "We were just discussing the Haradim. I agree with Dol Amroth," he said to us all. "And we shall see if they send someone to negotiate," he added, his eyes falling on me. "I asked that Éomer–King join us to discuss trade negotiations. Here is the preliminary work that Imrahil drew up with him at Cormallen, and my lord Fimbor, I think you will find it to be quite agreeable." Of course Fimbor would find it agreeable; the majority of the Great West Road was through Anórien and he would have the first pickings of Rohan's goods.

Éomer took a seat as the rest of us studied what had been negotiated thus far. "I gather that this is to begin next year?' I said, surveying the documents. "I know for certain that we cannot get the volume this projects in the next few months."

"Or us," Orodgil of Lossarnarch said immediately. I looked over to him. He was fairly young—somewhere around Elphir's age, and his father had fallen at the gates of Minas Tirith. Orodgil had since taken over the lordship of Lossarnarch, and to my knowledge was unmarried. He was the elder brother of Therindë, and I believed they had one older sister who was already married. "It will take some time to adjust our inner trade before we can get this volume to be exported."

"There is much to be gained by this, though," Húrin said, lightly touching the runes on wool.

"Yes, we can sell the wool at fourteen crowns a stone," Éomer said.

No! If anything I had heard about Rohan's current economy was true, they could not afford so cheap a price now or in the next few years. I gave a quick laugh. "You must forgive him, my lords. Though his Westron is quite good his numbers are terrible," I said quickly. "He means thirty-four crowns a stone." That comment was met with silence, and for a moment I saw that Éomer looked quite offended.

"I am the Lord of the Wold," Elfhelm said suddenly. "That is where the majority of the sheep live, and I can confirm the Princess Lothíriel's number."

Éomer seemed to catch on. "Forgive me, that is what I meant. Thirty-four. Now as for the items requested here," he said, pointing to a new section on the document, "I can get more solid numbers to you when I return to Edoras just under a week's time."

"And when will you be back for your uncle?" Aragorn asked carefully.

Faramir straightened up in his chair. "After midsummer's day. I want to give any Rohirrim that are still healing plenty of time to do so before the second journey back. And I need to set my affairs in order," Éomer said. "Will you come with us?"

"I shall if the timing permits," Aragorn said evasively. "If not, then I shall send Faramir in my stead to finish negotiations on my behalf." Faramir nodded to Éomer. "Are there any major objections that we have so far?"

To my surprise, it was Angbor who spoke up. "In the past few years we have not been able to grow a sufficient crop for our wine. In addition, I plan to marry my children off in the next few years and I doubt anyone would want my daughter's dowry to not include a fair portion of our wine. In five to seven years I should be able to produce enough for this but until then I am afraid that I shall come up short."

"Speaking of marriages," the lord of the Ringló Vale said. "It's high time my thoughts returned to the future. Perhaps we could begin negotiations for our children?" I smiled at his bluntness.

Húrin clapped his hands together. "I could not agree more, my friend. I know Dol Amroth tends the same way as you," he said, turning a mischievous smile towards my father and I.

It would appear that everyone knew what we were on about. Good. "Peace, my friends," Aragorn said. "Though Dol Amorth is looking for its sons, be warned: the Princess Lothíriel shall not be entering into negotiations just yet. She has agreed to advise me for at least a year before considering her marriage options."

For the first time that meeting, my uncle Dimrodin spoke up. "The treasure of Gondor, locked up for a year? The men will weep with sorrow now."

Aragorn laughed. The bells chimed four, and I looked up quickly at the sound. Aragorn must have noticed, though, for he dismissed us. "But we have much to attend to. I am holding court tomorrow morning, and I hope to see all of you there." We nodded and stood up to leave. "Dol Amroth and Éomer, a moment?" Father and I remained in our seats as the room cleared. "Your father informed me that you are meeting with some of the ladies of Gondor this afternoon. May I inquire as to why?"

"Yes, my lord, we are preparing a welcoming gift for your betrothed. It's a wedding tradition in Gondor, though I was informed last night by the lady's brothers that they have no such tradition," I told him.

"And these are the same ladies that you are considering for your brothers?" he asked.

"Most of them," I said, nodding. "Except for my cousin, Therindë."

"I have not heard her name; who is she?" Aragorn asked.

"She was married to my cousin Boromir for a short while before he died," I told him. "She is in mourning now, but I have no doubt that she should look to marry again after the year is over."

Aragorn was silent for a moment. "I had not realized that he was married. When you see her, invite her to dine with me at dinner tomorrow with Faramir."

I nodded. "Yes, my lord."

"And while you are searching for wives for your brother, assemble a list of women for Arwen to meet. She will, no doubt, need to assemble her court once she is here," he added.

I could not restrain my smile. "Very good, my lord," I replied.

Aragorn waved me off, and I stood to leave and almost made it out before Éomer took my arm. For a second, he looked as if he had not yet decided what to say. "It would appear that you are as dangerous with a sword as with your tongue," he said quietly.

"That little skirmish?" I replied with a quiet chuckle. "If you want to see me against real opponents, come to dinner tonight at our house."

He let go of my arm. "Very well. What time?"

"Six. I shall see you then, Éomer," I said, and quickly exited the room before someone else could detain me. I hurried back to our townhouse and managed to get everything in place before my cousin Therindë arrived. "Cousin! Welcome," I said, hurrying to embrace her.

Her delicate features seemed to contrast sharply with the black dress and the veil she wore. She carefully took the veil off her face and let it fall down her back. "Thank you so much, Lothíriel, for inviting me. I have been looking forward to this since you sent the invitations," she said.

"Oh my dear, that is what family is for!" I told her, laughing. "I should tell you before the others arrive that the King Elessar has asked that you dine with him tomorrow with Faramir."

She looked utterly shocked for a moment. "The king wishes to dine with me? I have not even met him!"

"He travelled with Boromir for some time. He wants to meet you," I told her.

We stood in silence for a moment, and though she did not say so I could feel her uncertainty. She had only been married for a short time and felt no true love for her dead husband beyond the admiration that all people felt for him. "I would be honored to dine with him," she said finally.

"He is a very kind man, and he possesses a great magnetism. I have no doubt that you will like him," I assured her, giving her arm a squeeze.

A servant appeared at the door. "Princess, Lady Aeliwen to see you."

"Show her in, and do so for the rest. I am expecting a great party this afternoon," I said.

By four-thirty on the dot, all of the ladies who I had invited were sitting in our front parlor, and the tea and scones that I sent for arrived as well. In all, there were seven ladies with me, representing what I considered to be Gondor's finest in available women. I had entertained more while my family was at Cormallen, and these were the ones who I was interested in knowing better for my brothers' sakes. Haliel of Anórien was there, as was Gloreth of Pinnath Gelin, Linmelin of Anfalas, Helerast of Ethir Anduin, Aeliwen of Lamedon, Gwaidaerin, the daughter of Húrin, and my cousin Therindë.

"Thank you all so much for coming over," I said sweetly. "And I simply cannot thank you all enough for keeping me company over the past few weeks while my family was at Cormallen. I thought I might perish from loneliness if it was not for all of you." There was the appropriate chorus of "Not at all's!" and "It was my honor!"

"I thought that I might dive straight into the business of why I called you all here," I said, which was met with polite smiles. "As I am sure you all know, our new king is betrothed to an Elf. At the feast last night I spoke with her brothers and it would appear that they have no tradition of a hope chest or the Bride's Blanket, and I thought it would be a wonderful welcoming gift to her for us to make her one," I told them.

For the first time, they bared their true excitement on their faces—I had struck just the right chord with them. "What a wonderful idea!" Haliel said.

"I am sure she would love one!" Linmelin added, to which everyone else nodded.

"Oh, I hoped it would be the right thing," I told them. "Will all of you help me? I could not imagine asking anyone else!"

"But of course," Aeliwen said, and everyone else quickly agreed. I called a servant in to bring us paper, and we quickly divided up the areas on the Bride's Blanket between the eight of us, with four on each side. We ended up choosing our areas based on the rough geographical estimates of where our families ruled, and so I found my corner to be the bottom right on the side we deemed to be the "west" side of Gondor.

After that was finished, we moved into the debate on the theme. "If what I have heard is true, then I do not believe we should settle on 'love,' for I believe they will come to be the new standard by which that is measured," Gwaidaerin, the youngest of all of us, said.

Everyone smiled at her. "How true, my lady, if we have heard the same things. Perhaps…the fulfillment of what was promised?" Gloreth asked.

"Like a new dawn?" Linmelin asked.

"Just so!" Haliel said, excited. "We could do all types of new beginnings from our homelands."

"And around the border say that as old promises were kept, new ones will be made?" Aeliwen asked.

"I think it would be beautiful, don't you cousin?" I asked Therindë, determined to not let her sit in silence.

She smiled gently and nodded. "It will be beautiful. I dearly hope our new Queen will love it."

"And so she shall!" Gloreth said confidently. "We shall pour all our love into it, and make it worthy of our Queen."

"Oh but let us keep it a secret for now!" cried Haliel. "Let us not tell neither our families nor our friends of our endeavor until we give it to her. That way we can focus on why we do it, as opposed to that we are doing it."

I, unfortunately, was surprised by her words. I had not thought that the daughter of Fimbor would say something so genuine. "What an excellent idea, my lady," I said to her.

"We must get started soon if we are to hope to have it ready soon," Gloreth said.

We nodded in agreement. "I can offer my home for this purpose," I offered, and stole a glance at the clock—it was time to make my move. "I believe that I can have us meet daily, though I would not have time to buy the supplies tomorrow."

Aeliwen spoke up. "Yes, I heard you were appointed to the king's counsel; my deepest congratulations." The others said congratulations, but I waved them away. "I would like to offer my services in procuring the supplies tomorrow."

There was a quick knock on the door, and my father walked in. "Oh, forgive me," he said quickly with a flourished bow. "I apologize, my ladies. I had not realized my daughter was entertaining."

All but I stood up and curtsied. "Father, have you need of me?" I asked innocently.

"Éomer-King and your cousin Faramir have just arrived for dinner," he said.

I looked over to the wall. "Oh my! Six o'clock already! I had not noticed how late it was," I said, sighing, and then turned back to the ladies. "I do hope I have not over kept you. It is so late, do stay for dinner," I offered them.

The polite protestations came back, but I pressed them again. "No, please, I couldn't possibly keep you so late without inviting you. We would be honored if you kept us company, and I am sure that we would have enough food."

"If it is truly no trouble," Therindë said coming to my aid, "then I would love to accept your offer, cousin." After the first acceptance was given, all of the others politely agreed to stay as well.

"Wonderful! Daughter, do see to the arrangements and send out messengers to their families. And send your brothers in to attend to them with me," Father said.

"Of course, Father," I said nodding. I slipped out of the room and hurried off. The six messengers waiting in the hall were sent off with a flick of my wrist, and I walked over to the others. "All are staying for dinner. War, you are with the blue dress, lady Haliel. Storm, Lady Helerast in dark gray, Death, Lady Linmelin in pink, Faramir, Lady Gwaidaerin in red, Éomer Lady Aeliwen in the light gray. Father will take in Lady Gloreth, and I shall escort Therindë." I saw the amusement in Éomer's eyes, but said nothing to him. "Storm, at the end of the meal so be sure to bring up—"

"I know what to do," he said confidently. I nodded.

"Great, and remember to meet back here once they are escorted home—that means you two as well," I said to Faramir and Éomer. They nodded.

I looked back to the closed door and nodded to the servant who had glasses and wine ready. "Alright. Let us go in." War opened the door for me, and I led the men into the room. Another series of bows and curtsies were exchanged. "I regret to announce that they will need a few minutes to prepare the table. I thought that I might bring in some wine?" I said, motioning to the servant. He stepped forward, and each of the men took two cups from him. "Green," I muttered to my father, quite out of the other ladies' hearing. He gave no sign that he heard me, but rather took the two glasses and presented one to Lady Gloreth. The men took their extra glass and presented them to their assigned dinner partner as well.

"May I make the toast, my friend?" Éomer asked. I looked at him with a demure smile, but on the inside I screamed to him do not make a single mistake. I almost swore he heard me.

"Please, Éomer-King," Father said graciously.

Éomer held his glass up, and we all did the same. "To the start of new friendships, and to the golden years that they will fill." I gracefully refrained from giving a sigh of relief. Everyone took his or her first sips of the wine. "And now, my lady Lothíriel, would you be so kind as to make the introductions?"

"Of course my lord," I said, and then introduced each lady in turn before introducing all of the men, though I had no doubt that any of the ladies did not know them at least by sight. Everyone chatted with their partners for a few minutes until a servant entered the room and announced dinner. As we escorted them over I made the appropriate apologies for the food and informed them that I hadn't had time to make seating arrangements. "But then again, we are just friends and family so I hope it won't matter where any of us sit!" The ladies politely protested that they were hungry for anything and the seating was of no consequence to them.

The dining room looked better than I had ever seen it. The place setting, the flower arranging—all of it was perfect and in order. The ladies each took a seat next to their escorts for the evening and the dinner began. Though I often doubted my brother's abilities to behave, they were all impeccable. Laughter rang out, stories were exchanged, and even though everyone at the table had lost someone during the war, we spent a great night together. After the last of five courses Erchirion spoke up.

"Oh! You must forgive my manners. I just realized that we must have interrupted your conversation at the beginning of the night. Nothing too important, I trust," he said gently.

"Not at all, cousin," Therindë assured him.

"They had just agreed to help me with my sewing," I informed him. "We were just discussing a shopping trip tomorrow for some supplies, though I could not attend."

"Well if you cannot attend the trip to gather your own supplies, I could be of service," Erchirion said graciously.

"We wouldn't presume to take away your spare time, my lord," Aeliwen answered.

"Not at all! My brothers and I were just lamenting our lack of activities now that we are back from Cormallen," Erchirion assured her. "I would be honored to attend to you, if you would have me on your expedition tomorrow!"

Aeliwen smiled. "The honor would be mine, I assure you."

Once again, Therindë came to our rescue. "Might I join?"

"Of course, my lady!" Aeliwen said, with a genuine smile on her face. "I would hope that all who were available would join us so that we may—have a balanced opinion for Lothíriel's project."

"If this is for the project of my daughter then Elphir and Amrothos should accompany you," Father interjected. "And sons—do see that no expense is spared for your sister's supplies."

"We would be honored to go," Elphir said, to which Amrothos nodded. The rest of the women quickly volunteered to go as well. With the plan in motion, we were able to smoothly adjourn the dinner and soon everyone was off escorting the ladies back to their homes. Less than half an hour later they all had returned, and we quickly began our strategy meeting.

Éomer turned to me as we walked into the parlor. "I can see now that you have many different types of armor, Siege."

I smiled at him, glad that he understood. "Careful not to become my foe," I said with a quiet laugh, which he returned. I turned towards the others. "I would guess that Haliel is our biggest catch—I have a good feeling about her. We must see how that progresses," I said, staring off the meeting.

"Gwaidaerin is so young," Faramir said. "Surely you are not considering her for one of your brothers any time soon?"

I shook my head. "Not at all—Aragorn has asked that I also be on the lookout for a court for Arwen, and I rather like her. She shall be my friend, but not my sister."

"Linmelin is a little demure," Death said. "When I head she was from Anafalas I was hoping for a little more…" he trailed off. "Well, I suppose a little more 'more.'"

"Gloreth seemed quite nice," Father offered.

"As did Helerast," I offered.

Erchirion was silent, and we looked towards him. "I was actually quite taken with Aeliwen," he said simply.

For a second, none of us spoke, then—"I know you were, brother. That's why I invited her." Everyone turned to stare at me. "You've not told them?" I asked. For the first time, Storm turned red in the face and stammered.

"Out with it, son!" Father said, almost laughing.

"I love her!" Erchirion let out loudly. Everyone sat back in an embarrassed silence, and Erchirion smiled. "I haven't said that out loud before."

"The writing was all across the wall on that one," I informed the rest of them after a moment, a smirk on my face.

Father blinked several times. "For how long?" he asked.

"About three years," Storm said.

"Siege, how did you know?" War asked me.

"He was the first brother I caught kissing a girl in the moonlight," I answered. War and Death smiled, and then caught onto my implication. Everyone else could see them casting back their memories to think if I had ever caught them.

Father gave out a booming laughter. "Very well, Son! If you love her than I shall speak with her Father. Siege, have the cooks prepare a good breakfast for tomorrow. I shall invite Angbor over for breakfast!"

"But surely I must wait until War…" Storm protested.

Father immediately held up his hand. "Many would say that the eldest should marry first. I say that as long as I am the head of the house, I shall make the rules. And I say that you shall marry the girl you have loved for three years," he said, standing up. The rest of us quickly rose. "Besides…I doubt all of my children will get to marry for love." His eyes fell on me. "So when the opportunity presents itself we shall seize it. I shall retire for the evening. Goodnight," he said, exiting the room.

Everyone called out goodnights to him and started to exit the room as well until it was just Faramir and Éomer. Faramir poured himself half a glass of wine. "A shocking turn of events," he said calmly.

"Not that shocking," I assured him. "And you should have seen his face when I paired Aeliwen with Éomer. He finally seemed to realize that if he didn't make a move, someone else would."

"So how does someone go about asking a Gondorian Lord to wed one of his womenfolk?" Éomer asked as he, too, poured a half-glass of wine.

"Correct me if I am wrong, cousin," I said, nodding to Faramir, "but the head of the household, in this case my father, will go to the head of her household with at least one other family member. The head of the house will declare the interest in the woman and tell of the family's station. The other family member, who will likely be Elphir, will then tell of the man's virtues. If the head of the woman's household finds the reports to be agreeable, he will give his permission and blessing. If it is a love match, then the young man who wants to marry the woman will ask her permission in person, otherwise she will just be notified by the two heads of the house. And then the engagement is set, and it is kept a secret until the trothplighting occurs in front of the two families at a later time and then the information is public. The wedding will take place after that," I told him.

"Well done, cousin, it is exactly as you said," Faramir said.

Éomer nodded, and a moment of silence passed. "Faramir, you would be the head of your house now, correct?" Faramir nodded. "And Siege is another member of your family…"

Faramir and I immediately caught on. This wasn't innocent questioning on Éomer's part…he was asking for Éowyn's sake. Faramir calmly set his wine down. "Éomer-King of the Riddermark," he began slowly. "As the head of the line of Stewards of Gondor, I would like to declare my interest in your sister, Lady Éowyn of Rohan, in becoming my bride. My family has a long history here in Gondor. For generations, we served in the interregnum. Now that the king has returned, my line and I shall serve him as the Stewards of this city. We lead comfortable lives, with the men traveling to war and the women serving as hostesses of the city, second only to the Queen."

I turned towards Éomer. "My king," I began bravely. "I speak on behalf of my cousin, Lord Faramir, and wish to inform you of his virtues. He has a generous heart, bent on learning and working hard to see things flourish and grow. Though he is a capable warrior, his heart is set on bringing life and promoting the welfare of others. He inspires all who know him to be better. He is an honest man and a great leader. He will serve his king and queen well, but better yet will he serve the lady that he marries."

Éomer leaned back in his chair and stroked his beard with one hand. "Yet in this there is no mention of a dowry. What is it that you want for that?"

For a frightening moment, I thought that Faramir might actually laugh. "Send me two horses of the Riddermark—one for the lady Éowyn and one for me. Send her also with a hope chest and a Bride's Blanket, and I shall consider myself the richest man in Gondor for the treasure of her hand."

Éomer nodded thoughtfully with a moment. "I find your position and your virtues to be in order. I give you my sister, the Lady Éowyn, as freely as she was given to my parents. You have my permission and my blessing to marry her."

They both stood up and clasped arms. "Thank you, my lord."

"Nay," Éomer said quickly. "We shall be brothers now."

I hurried over to the door. "Where are you going, cousin?" Faramir asked, laughing.

"To get some better wine than this—we must celebrate!" I called back. As luck would have it, Elfhelm appeared looking for his king at that moment and I called my family back from their chambers.

Four bottles of wine and a cake later Faramir, Elfhelm and Éomer left our house loudly singing in a mixture of Westron and Rohirric. Father and I watched them go, and he put a hand on my shoulder. "Well done…little one," he said slowly. I laughed loudly; everyone, myself included, was intoxicated by now. "Faramir and Erchirion by your hand. Two brothers left and in a year, we shall look for you!"


	6. Chapter 6: The First of the Weddings

"Lord Elfhelm!" I turned at the calling of my name, and to my surprise it was Prince Imrahil who came forward.

"My lord," I replied, giving a deep nod of respect. We had somewhat been friends before the war, and now I could think of only two or three people I respected more in the whole of Arda than him. Last week, however, I had seen a very different side of him when Éomer and his nephew had reached an agreement about Éowyn. I had been hung-over for the entire day after that, though he had seemed remarkably fine. "How can I be of service?"

"I know you leave tomorrow, my friend," he said. "But Aragorn and I would like to have a word with you ere you go."

"I take it you mean now?" I asked quietly, to which he nodded. "Yes, I will not be missed for some time if we go now."

Imrahil nodded, and we took our leave of the hall. He led me through some hallways and I noticed that we went deeper into the palace than I had been before. Eventually we came to a small study, where Aragorn and Faramir were waiting. Was Éomer expected? I doubted it, as Imrahil securely shut the door behind us.

"I think it is time that we addressed the relationship between Dol Amroth and Rohan," Aragorn said quietly as we took our seats. "Despite your presence here during April, you and Lothíriel have a deeper friendship than I had thought possible."

My gaze flicked over to Imrahil, who nodded. "Three years ago she was assigned to protect the south side of the White Mountains. At one point, she and her company encountered wargs that had not been seen in over a hundred years, so they followed them across the mountain and into Rohan. They met up with an éodred…" but here Imrahil trailed off.

I took the hint. "Théodred was leading it. The two forces combined and the wargs were dealt with within two weeks. During that time, the two became close. Afterwards, Théodred secured my help in sending messages between them. One of my soldiers would ride into Gondor and meet with one of the Swan Knights who would bring it down to Dol Amroth."

"Was there an understanding between them?" Aragorn asked.

"Only that. There were preliminary negotiations but it was all quite secretive. Her brothers did not even know," Imrahil answered.

"And I was the only one in Rohan, besides Théodred," I added. "What with Wormtongue it had to be negotiated under the strictest silence."

Faramir sighed. "How is she?" he asked.

Imrahil shook his head. "Braving it, but doing so alone. I tried once to bring it up with her, but she would not discuss it with me. She has always been very private about grief."

"I am saddened to hear this," Aragorn said quietly, shaking his head. "I had thought that she and Éomer would be perfect together."

"I thought the same," I agreed. "From the moment I met her I thought that she would make an excellent queen of the Mark, quite unlike Morwen." They considered what I said.

"Perhaps, but if she loved Théodred…" Faramir trailed off.

"She does not want to marry for love anymore," Imrahil said firmly. "That much I know. She will want to marry a friend, who will be a partner to her."

"Then we could yet let her be Queen of the Mark," Aragorn said. "I believe as Elfhelm does; she would be good for Rohan, though I would hate to see her go so far away."

"Why were you the only one he told?" Faramir asked. "I mean no disrespect, my lord," he apologized hurriedly, "I am merely curious."

"I am the highest lord of the East-Mark now, and I had been second only to Éomer. Also, Théodred was a brother to me. Our mothers were great friends, and we were raised alongside each other as boys. He conducted my marriage ceremony, and was there for me when my wife died. We fought and bled beside each other many times," I told them. They nodded.

"We shall see how it goes," Aragorn said. "We have bought Lothíriel a year to heal and look towards the future. So long as Éomer does not move in haste, they might yet find a strong marriage partner in the other." Were they seriously thinking of having her marry Éomer? I could not see anyone arranging his marriage for him, however much I thought she deserved to be my queen. Besides, if what Éothain has told me about a woman in Aldburg is true…well, this discussion would be more complicated.

"You know what Rohan needs," Faramir said suddenly, looking at me. "If there is a woman among you who would do better for Rohan, then we shall not press the issue. If, however, my little cousin is best for your homeland we must begin preparations."

"Besides, they could fall in love," Imrahil added. I nodded my agreement, but my heart wasn't in it. I doubted that they would fall in love. Though I knew of no better woman than Lothíriel, I could not help but hope that she would not marry my king out of duty.

* * *

><p>On the thirtieth of June, Aragorn had my family over to dine with him and the members of the Nine Companions, and we were discussing the upcoming trothplighting of my other two brothers when suddenly the Elf prince jumped from his chair and ran to the window. "Mellon-nin," Aragorn said, rising with concern and waving us to stay seated. I could not stop myself from looking towards them as they exchanged a few words. A smile came across their faces, and then they calmly returned to their seats as if nothing had happened. Once the food was cleared away, all were dismissed, with the exception of myself.<p>

"My friend," he said, turning to me once the room was clear. "That gift you wanted to make for my bride, how goes it?" he asked.

"Well, my lord," I assured him. "We hope to have it done within the week."

"I don't mean to alarm you," he said cautiously, "but it would appear that she is closer than that. Arwen shall arrive at our city tomorrow."

I sprang up from my seat. "Give me leave, my lord, to flee from your sight so that I may finish it in time!"

"Go now!" he said, laughing. I hurried towards the door. "I trust you and Faramir have the plans ready?"

"Send a messenger to my home! Everything is there," I called to him from the door and then ran out. As soon as I arrived at my house I found that Aeliwen had just arrived, sewing her part peacefully in the company of Erchirion and Amrothos. "Brothers, go to Faramir now and tell him that you are to be of use for once," I told them. "And send messengers to my other friends—they must attend me at once!"

"Yes, Siege," Amrothos said, springing up at once at my tone. Erchirion kissed Aeliwen on the cheek and departed as well.

"What happened?" Aeliwen asked, concern thick in her voice.

"We have to finish this, tonight," I told her.

She nodded, and didn't ask why or how I knew. I took up my square and bent over my work. The other ladies poured in soon, and we all hurried to get the blanket together. It was time for supper when we were able to sew the pieces together, and so we took a few minutes rest to eat and then took turns sewing and singing the traditional love songs as the blanket was put together. We finished just before midnight, and all of the ladies went home tired but pleased with our work. The blanket was neatly folded and wrapped in soft paper, sitting on the desk in my room. I collapsed on my bed from exhaustion—who knew that sewing would take so much energy from me?

At dawn I was awoken by a messenger—Faramir called me to attend him. We hurried to and fro in the palace all morning, preparing everything. "A messenger came late last night to inform us that she was coming today," he said.

"I think Aragorn knew before then. Legolas sprung from the table during lunch and looked to the west—I believe that he might have heard them coming, if that is possible," I replied.

Faramir nodded. "Perhaps. No…no we couldn't possibly have those out," he said to himself before charging over to a servant carrying some atrocious-looking thing.

In the late evening, under a golden sunset a large company of travellers arrived at Minas Tirith. At the head of the party rode Elrohir and Elladan, the twin sons of Elrond, carrying a silver banner. Dark haired elves followed them, and I guessed that they were the entire party from Rivendell. After them rode two fair-haired elves that radiated power and wisdom, and they led many elves that bore a resemblance to them. Could this be a party from Lothlórien? At the end of the procession came a man that I knew at once—Master Elrond, who carried with him the scepter of Annúminas. Next to him rode the fairest woman I had ever seen. This must be Arwen, who was to be my queen. She came shining in the night air and I felt honored to have the chance to glimpse her beauty. As she rode, though, I could see in the way that she looked around her that she had a heart to match her beauty; this was an elf who deserved to be a queen.

Then Aragorn welcomed his guests, and after a moment Lord Elrond passed the scepter to Aragorn and gave the hand of his daughter to him. Together, we all went up to the seventh level that gleamed in the new starlight as the last of the gold turned into dark blue in the sky. The wedding would be tomorrow, and for tonight we would feast with the Elves. Long tables were put out in the terrace of the seventh level. As Aragorn requested, Faramir and I had arranged for both nights to be held under the clear sky. Though it was tradition for the King to dance with many different women, both married and unmarried, he would not spare a moment for anyone else but the Lady Arwen.

"My lady," I turned to see that I had been approached by no less than three elves. Elrond, with his two sons, had come forward to speak with me. "I would like to thank you for the warm welcome you have provided for my daughter." He spoke in Sindarin, and I wondered that one of his sons had told him I could speak it.

I took three seconds to gather my courage as I prepared to address The Peredhil. "There is nothing to thank me for, my lord," I said to him, also in Sindarin. "I have been excited to meet your daughter; after meeting your sons I knew she had to be something incredible, and she surpasses all my expectations."

He smiled kindly. "And so have I been anxious to meet you," he replied. I thought my heart would stop. "Elladan saw you fight on the fields of Pelennor, and Elrohir went into great detail about your efforts to rebuild the city. They both speak highly of your character, and when I look at you I can see the blood of Mithrellas thrives in you."

I thought I might die in that moment. I thought to say that the reports were exaggerated, but I did not want to make it seem as if I wanted to belittle his opinion. Perhaps I should thank him profusely? I hardly knew what to say, so I finally stammered out: "I…I thank you, my lord. Higher praise shall never be said to me again, and I shall endeavor to uphold your opinion of me throughout my life."

Elrond nodded. "I think that you shall be a great friend to my daughter. Now come, I wanted to inquire about something Elrohir said. He mentioned a gift for my daughter?"

Finally, something I could easily talk about. "Yes, my lord. We thought it would be nice to welcome our lady with a traditional item in the Gondorian wedding ceremonies. I know naught if my king and future queen will be married in a Gondorian ceremony or an Elven one, but if they choose Gondorian then we wanted her to be prepared. There is a part in the ceremony where the bride presents the groom with the Brides' Blanket. Your son informed me that it was not a tradition that you shared with us, so we thought to make one in case she did not."

"Then fetch your gift now," he said gently, "and you and the ladies may present it to her tonight."

"Very good my lord, only…" For a moment, my courage left me again, but I knew that I must continue. "She cannot show it to any man before her wedding ceremony, and forgive me, my lord, but that includes you."

He smiled. "Of course. When you return, I shall have my daughter ready for you."

I curtsied deeply and hurried off. On my way out, I found Haliel and told her to assemble the others, and when I returned a quarter of an hour later they were all waiting for me. Knowing the legendary hearing of the Elves, I called out to Elrond and he appeared a few minutes later with Arwen and Aragorn.

"My love, may I present the Princess of Dol Amroth, the youngest of the Four Captains, and my friend, Lothíriel?" Aragorn said, gesturing to me.

I swept the deepest curtsy that I could muster. "I would beg a moment of your time, my lady," I said to her in Sindarin.

"Of course, my friend," she said with a gracious smile. The eight of us, together with our future queen, separated from the others and went over towards a more private space with greater light.

"May I present my friends? Lady Aeliwen of Lamedon, Lady Helerast of Ethir Anduin, Lady Gloreth of Pinnath Gelin, Lady Linmelin of Anfalas, Lady Gwaidaerin daughter of Húrin, and Lady Haliel of Anórien, and Lady Therindë, of Minas Tirith," I said, introducing each woman as they stood beside me. Arwen nodded to all of them as they, too, curtsied to her. "In Gondor, there is a moment in the marriage ceremony where the bride presents her husband with what is called the Bride's Blanket. It is a symbol of her love and devotion to their marriage. Normally, each bride will make one between the time she was trothplighted and when she celebrates her marriage, and her female family and friends will assist with its creation. Your brother said that the Elves had no such tradition, so we made one for you if you should choose to use it," I said.

Arwen smiled at us, and I was certain that there had never been a more beautiful sight in all of Arda. "I would be honored to accept this," she said.

It took me a moment to find my voice again. "It's tradition that the night before the wedding, everyone who helped make it say their hopes for the marriage and kiss the blanket, and then the bride will choose one word that she hopes will prevail in her marriage, but keeps that word a secret to all but her husband when she presents it to him."

"Then let us do the ceremony now," she said happily. "If I am to be Queen, then I want to do it the right way."

I nodded to Aeliwen, who was standing on the far right end of the ladies. She took out the package and unwrapped the top part so that it was still mostly hidden. "May your days be filled with patience," she said, kissing it and then passing it to Helerast.

"And kindness," Helerast said, kissing it and passing it to Gloreth.

"Mutual respect," Glorerth said.

"Faith in each other," Linmelin said with a smile. I felt relieved—out of all of the ladies, her Sindarin was unfortunately the worst, but she said her part flawlessly.

"Hope for the future," Gwaidaerin said.

"Many children to bring you joy," Haliel said.

"Understanding for the times when you frustrate each other," Therindë said, kissing it and passing it to me.

I had debated for a long time what I wanted my blessing to be for my king's marriage, and now that I stood before my future queen I had to change my mind. "Many long years," I said, kissing it. Arwen closed the distance between us and took the blanket out from the wrapping. It fell open, and for the first time all of us could behold it in the hands of Arwen. The silver and gold thread shown in the firelight, and she looked over both sides carefully. A tear came to her eye, and she silently brought it up and kissed it herself. For a moment, I felt as if these were my companions of my heart. We had worked together to serve our new queen for a short while, but they were the truest friends that I would possess.

"Thank you, my friends," she said after a moment. "I can feel the love stitched into it, and I know your blessings will bring my marriage great joy." A trumpet sounded, and we turned towards the source of the sound. "Come! We must see what Estel will say."

She carefully re-wrapped the blanket and all of us followed her towards the main crowd. Aragorn stood up and waited for everyone's attention. "My friends," he said. "Tonight, we celebrate not only the arrival of our Elven Brethren, but also a few trothplightings. When we emerged from the darkness in March, love and healing filled the air and the hearts of our young people. Hear then all my guests, fair folk of many realms, such as has never been seen in Minas Tirith. Elphir, son of Imrahil of Dol Amorth asks that Haliel, daughter of Fimbor of Anórien be his wife, and she grants it full willing. Therefore they shall be trothplighted before you all." There was great cheering as Elphir came forward to claim his betrothed. "Amrothos, son of Imrahil of Dol Amroth asks that Linmelin, daughter of Gosradin of Anfalas be his wife, and she grants it full willing. Therefore they shall be trothplighted before you all." More cheering as they met, and I turned to see Erchirion come up to Aeliwen, to whom he was already trothplighted.

"Orodgil, son of Forlong of Lossarnarch asks that Gloreth, daughter of Imrodol of Pinnath Gelin be his wife, and she grants it full willing. Therefore they shall be trothplighted before you all. Terengbor, son of Angbor of Lamedon asks that Helerast, daughter of Waern of Ethir Anduin be his wife, and she grants it full willing. Therefore they shall be trothplighted before you all." Each announcement was met with cheering, and my heart swelled—all good matches, and if they were not already in love I knew that some day they would be. "Let us have one more dance, and then retire for the evening!" Aragorn announced.

The music struck up again, and everyone hurried to take a partner. I saw Therindë say something to Arwen, and then hold the blanket for her so that she could dance with Aragorn. I looked around for my father, or perhaps Faramir to dance with when Elrohir was once again at my side. "My lady, would you dance with your friend?" he asked smoothly.

"I would be honored, my friend," I replied, taking his hand. Though I had danced with many men throughout my life, he was easily the best at it. We danced and danced and danced and after a long time I saw that most everyone had left and I hadn't noticed. The elf prince put a hand to my face, and for a moment the rest of the world around us was forgotten. He mesmerized me, and I idly wondered if he had cast some spell.

"You smile, little one, but you carry a sadness in you," he said quietly. "There is someone who you have not yet grieved for."

"I did…at the river…"

"Not completely, I believe," he said. My heart beat wildly in my chest. "You are the daughter of a great lord, and more like him than any of your brothers. When the Firstborn look at you, they wonder if you are half-elven, and not just a descendent. You should cast off your grief, and live until you can join your love."

"Is that not easier said than done?" I asked.

"It is, but there are fewer courageous hearts in Men than in you. I do not doubt that you shall thrive once again," he said. At that, he took is hand from my face and bowed. I gave a quick curtsy, and we parted ways.

Father had lingered behind for me, and the two of us set off towards our townhouse. "What were you and the son of Elrond discussing?" he asked carefully.

I took a moment to respond. "Father, when they take Théoden back for his funeral, let me go with them?" I asked.

"If Aragorn gives you leave, then I shall have no objections," Father replied after a moment.

I nodded. "I would…" and here I almost failed to go on. I could hardly bare to think of Théodred, let alone speak of him. "I would go and light a candle for him where he fell."

We reached the front hall where we would part ways for the night. "Of course, my little one." My dear father was always so understanding of me. He gave my arm a gentle squeeze and we parted ways for the night.

That night I cried myself to sleep, allowing myself to feel overwhelmed and lost without the one that I loved. I knew that it was time for me to begin facing how I felt. Once I went to Rohan, I would peel back the mask I had created out of my busyness and face my grief.

The next morning Taneth awakened me early again. "Apologies my lady," she said pleasantly. "But the lady Arwen has requested that you attend her."

I bolted out of bed, completely focused on the day ahead of me. "Then I must do so at once! Hurry and help me get ready," I said, running over to my closet. The dress I had made for this day was waiting to be worn. A soft blue silk, and over it a creamy tan fabric embroidered with blue seabirds stretched only over my torso and down to my knees, with a slit in the middle starting at my navel, complete with a thick bow tied around my waist and two long sashes down my back, the same color as the blue silk. My hair was put into a neat bun, and I quickly began to hurry out of the house.

Father met me on the stairs, still dressed in his nightclothes. "Forgive me, daughter," he said, hurrying down to meet me, "but I only just heard that you were called. Take this," he said, handing me a small box. I opened it, and found a decorative comb inside. "I meant to give it as a birthday present, but when I saw your dress a few days ago I knew that it couldn't wait."

The comb was a deep blue, and shone with pearls and sapphires. "Oh, Father, it is beautiful!" I told him. He smiled at me, and helped me put it into my hair.

"I am glad you like it. I actually designed it myself on the fields of Cormallen, and had it sent off to be made," he said, and gave me a kiss on my cheek. "We can speak later, but now go and attend the future queen!"

"Thank you, Father!" I said, and then resumed my flight out of the house. Arwen was staying at the palace, and soon I shown into her quarters. "My lady," I said, sweeping a deep curtsy.

As I rose, I saw that she was not alone. "Princess Lothíriel," Arwen said, "may I present my grandmother, Lady Galadriel?"

Before I had thought Arwen to be the most beautiful creature in Arda, but now that I beheld the Lady Galadriel I wasn't certain. Who could say which was fairer? The morning or the evening? I had seen her yesterday, but apparently had not taken enough notice of her—

"Hello, my lady," Galadriel said quietly.

Oh no, I had been rude and not greeted her! "My lady Galadriel," I said, sweeping her a deep curtsy as well. "Welcome to Gondor."

"Thank you, my dear one," she said, and then turned to regard her granddaughter for a moment.

Arwen stood, and came forward towards me with a smile. "We must be friends," she said as she embraced me. "We are, after all, kinswomen."

Very distant kinswomen…there hadn't been Elfish blood in my family for hundreds of years, however…I did feel the magnetism towards her. Perhaps that was because she inspired that feeling in all who beheld her, but I felt the connection nonetheless. "I would be honored," I told her.

"We shall bring each other joy; you shall see, mellon-nin!" she said, taking me back across her room. "Now you must help my grandmother and me. We don't know what to do about the Gondorian wedding!" she said, laughing.

I was surprised that she chose that ceremony, but didn't voice my opinion on that matter. "I shall be happy to oblige you!" I told her, also laughing. I told them about the ceremony and let her know what would happen afterwards with the feast that was planned. "And there is a tradition for the groom to whisk his bride away with little fanfare," I informed her at last. "Whatever happens on wedding nights is beyond mention in the so-called 'polite company,' and it is Aragorn's duty to have the two of you slip away from the festivities as quietly as possible at some point during the night."

The lady Galadriel smiled. "How wonderful! When Elves marry, they depart and the celebration is over. Now we can let those who choose celebrate until the small hours of the morning!"

The three of us laughed. "No doubt, my lady, you shall find my family there until dawn if they can!"

"Even the Prince Imrahil, your father?" Arwen asked with a smile.

"Even he! The night my cousin Faramir was betrothed to the lady Éowyn, we were all up quite late," I said, as if telling them a secret.

The two ladies laughed with me, and after a moment we returned to the tasks at hand. "And so what type of dress should I wear, mellon-nin?" Arwen asked after a moment.

"That is up to you, but there is a tradition of luck we have associated with each color," I informed her.

"Then tell me! I should wish that the people love me," she said with good humor.

I never had any doubts that they would not love her, but because it seemed important to her I repeated the old saying I had heard hundreds of times:

"On the wedding day, Green, Yellow, and Black are unlucky signs,

but Blue, White, Red, and Gray show that two shall twine."

"And what do they say of purple?" she asked.

I was taken aback for a moment. "Purple? Why—I don't know! I would assume they would not know what to make of that color because it doesn't rhyme with anything."

She stood up and moved over to her closet. "I made these once I felt the Shadow depart, and all was made glad," she said, pulling out several dresses and laying them on the couches.

I could scarcely believe what fine quality they were: largely simple, but extraordinarily beautiful. The green we dismissed immediately, and then we looked towards the others. One that was dark blue with long, light purple sleeves and a purple neckline stood out. The silver thread that embroidered the sleeves and around the neck part shone in the light. "Oh Arwen," I said, looking at it and imagining her wearing it. "It is beautiful."

She gave a small laugh. "I was thinking the same! I shall change after lunch. As for my two attendants in the wedding, Grandmother?" she asked, turning to Galadriel who merely nodded. "and you, Mellon-nin?" she asked, turning back towards me.

"I beg your pardon?" I asked, confused.

"Surely you shall be the second attendant for me? And how fitting! A woman of my people and a woman of my husband's," she said with a smile.

"I would be honored!" I told her with great enthusiasm. Surely her desire to be friends was not empty.

To my surprise, the lunch that she mentioned contained a great many women. Most of the female elves in the company came to dine in the hall, along with several of Gondor's ladies. I was seated at the nearest table to the high table, along with the other seven ladies who had helped create the Bride's Blanket. The all women's luncheon too soon drew to a close, though I imagine that Arwen thought it must have taken quite some time. Once the luncheon was over, we returned to Arwen's chamber and readied her for the ceremony. When it was half passed two, Lord Elrond appeared at the door, but said nothing.

The Lady Galadriel rose, and I quickly did the same. "Do walk with me, Lady Lothíriel, so that you can refresh my memory about my duty in the ceremony," she said, picking up the Bride's Blanket.

A very nice pretense for our exit, though all of us saw through it. "Of course, my lady," I replied, and the two of us left the room. I dutifully repeated the parts involving her, and we waited in the hall out of which we would leave for the ceremony. For a moment, there was silence. Should I tell her that Aragorn would make her granddaughter happy? Should I tell her that I applauded Arwen's strength? I rather thought that Galadriel would know those things, but still find little comfort in them. This moment would only be bittersweet, no matter how much I tried to emphasize the sweetness.

"I know that your daughter sailed across a long time ago," I said suddenly, and then quite lost why I had spoken up. "Mothers are always dreaming the craziest things for their children. I hope that you will tell her that Aragorn won't be the only one who loves her. The women here will adore their queen."

"I think she shall be glad to hear that," Galadriel replied calmly. "And what strange thing did your mother dream up for you?" she asked.

"She promised my father four sons to command the army and navy of Belfalas. When I was born she learned I was a girl and cried. After a few hours it became apparent that she wasn't going to live beyond that day, so she called in my father and said 'You have a decision, Imrahil. Either make me a liar, or make our daughter a captain like her brothers. You had better find a good reason for her to be unlike the other women.' After that, rumors circulated that my mother had the gift of prophecy and that I was fulfilling her last," I stopped speaking, and looked back up to Galadriel. Why had I spoken the truth? "I suppose the future is what people decide to make it be. And no one outside our family knows what I just revealed to you."

Galadriel smiled. "I seem to have that effect on people."

Elrond and Arwen approached us, and so we were ready. As it was arranged, a knock on the door signaled that the wedding was ready to commence, and I gave a return knock. A moment of silence, and then the doors swung open to the sunshine. Harps and viols played, but all the rest was silent as first lady Galadriel and then I walked forward, with Arwen and her father behind us.

We walked down the length of the terrace and stopped as we came to the White Tree, where a sapling was now growing. Mithrandir and Aragorn were waiting for us, along with the Prince Legolas and my cousin Faramir. I stopped across from Legolas, and then looked towards Mithrandir. "Welcome, friends," he said as the music stopped. "In these early days of the king, a new dawn has come, bringing with her light and love. Who comes to bring Arwen Udómiel?"

"I, Elrond Half-Elven, Lord of Rivendell," her father said.

"And who has come to meet her?' Mithrandir asked.

"I, Aragorn II, son of Arathron, called Elessar, King of Gondor and Anor," Aragorn replied.

"And does the Lady come of her own free will?" Mithrandir asked, turning to Arwen.

"She does, and brings with her a glad heart and a gift for the King," she said, turning towards Galadriel, who passed her the Bride's Blanket. With a curtsy, Arwen presented Aragorn with the blanket. "I give this as a promise—to love you and honor you, to share your triumphs and disappointments, to bear your children and be your queen."

Aragorn took the blanket and dutifully looked over both sides before passing it to Legolas. "I have a gift for you, my lady," Aragorn said, taking a crown from Faramir. He bowed and presented it to Arwen. "I give this as a promise—to love you and honor you, to share your triumphs and disappointments, to father your children, and be your king." He placed the crown on Arwen's head.

Mithrandir began the typical wedding speech, going on for nearly half an hour about the virtues of marriage. There were also prayers to the Valar and Eru. At long last, he asked: "Are there any who will bless this union?"

Faramir spoke first. "I shall, and wish to bless them with many children."

Galadriel spoke next. "I shall, and wish to bless them with unyielding love."

Legolas spoke: "I shall, and wish to bless them with peaceful times."

I spoke, the last of the witnesses. "I shall, and wish to bless them with many long years."

Aragorn and Arwen clasped hands, and Legolas came forward to wrap the blanket around them. Once he was done, the four witnesses came together and joined hands, surrounding Aragorn and Arwen. "Let the bride and groom bless their marriage."

Arwen leaned forward and whispered in his ear, and then he leaned forward and whispered in hers. "And it is so!" Mithrandir cried. Trumpets blared; the king was married.

"All hail the queen!" I recognized my father's voice as the first to say so. Across the entire terrace, everyone hurried to echo him. Aragorn kissed his bride, and the witnesses let go of their hands. The celebration began. The blanket was whisked away to their new chambers, and wine flowed as appetizers were brought out. Traditional Gondorian food predominated the scene, with some Elven food sprinkled in. Everyone passed through the receiving line of well-wishers, and as one of the four witnesses I was in that line. Elves beyond count introduced themselves to me, and it would appear that many of them had heard of me. I thought I might die of embarrassment; I hadn't even marched to the Black Gates, and they were acting like I was some kind of hero!

At five the feast began, and two hours later the newly wed couple began their dance together. After their first, the four witnesses came together and as we were the junior of the bride and groom's witnesses, I was to dance with Legolas. He, like all of the elves, was light on his feet and an excellent dancer. After that dance, the rest of the guests began to dance as well, and Lord Húrin quickly claimed me. Not long after that, as the sun began its slow descent, the evening became a study of different men asking me to dance. Married men, trothplighted men, and single men all came to dance with me and I could not help but wonder when I had suddenly become a popular partner. Even in Denethor's court, few men would pay me attention and rather sought out the loveliest and the daintiest of women.

No one seemed to know when Aragorn and Arwen slipped away, but it seemed to me to be quite early in the night. I danced throughout the night and had the best of times. By what appeared to be four in the morning, Father had me assist him in getting Elphir and Erchirion home, as Amrothos had apparently retired much earlier in the evening. My two brothers were singing the whole way home, and Father informed me that they had learned the song from the Perinnath at Cormallen. They bellowed:

"_Ho! Ho! Ho! To the bottle I go_

_To heal my heart and drown my woe._

_Rain may fall and wind may blow,_

_And many miles be still to go,_

_But under a tall tree I will lie,_

_And let the clouds go sailing by._

_Sweet is the sound of the pouring rain,_

_And the stream that falls from hill to plain._

_Better than rain or rippling brook,_

_Is a mug of beer inside this crook!_"

"My sons, the singers!" Father said laughing. "Just take care that during your weddings none of you shall get this far gone!"

"Father," Elphir said, throwing his arm around him. "Should we not wait until all of your children can marry at once?"

"Nay, brother," I said, laughing. "You must bring forth children first so that I may see if getting a husband is worth it!"

"Has no one caught your eye yet, little one?" Erchirion asked me, and though he obviously thought that he was being quiet Father and Elphir turned to look at me.

I shook my head. "I have not seen a man I liked since this war ended!"

"And you never told me why you like Linmelin so much," Elphir said suddenly.

A loud laugh escaped me as we climbed the steps to our house. "It is no mystery, brother! The day after we met for the first time she and I had a private moment and she said: 'I appreciate the effort, Lothíriel, but do not think that I do not know you are trying to find husbands for your brothers.' To which I said: 'Thank you for being direct! It is a trait my family applauds.' And from that moment I knew she would be a sister to me. I had thought that the wilds of Anfalas would be just to Amrothos's liking, and it appears that I was right!" Everyone laughed and parted ways at the top of the stairs.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: The song they sing is a combination of Tolkien's and New Line Cinema's hobbit drinking songs. Credit to them. Also, there is a direct quote from an American author somewhere in here. I'll dedicate a chapter to anyone who spots it!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7: Tour of Rohan

Before the caravan for Théoden's funeral set out from Minas Tirith, I had formed a rhythm of serving as an adviser to the king in the morning, and serving as the chief handmaiden of the queen in the afternoon. My brothers had been sent back to Dol Amroth to prepare for their weddings, all of which would take place in early October, starting two days after my birthday. There was much work to be done—we were going to host the court of Gondor for at least a week to celebrate all three marriages and my twentieth birthday. None of the ladies with whom I had made friends returned to their homes. All of them were to be the first of Arwen's handmaidens until she could establish her own choices once all of the weddings were over, for my brothers' were just the first of several.

Aragorn had chosen Father, Faramir, and I to attend him in his journey to Edoras, and so the city was left to the care of Lord Húrin until we returned. And so over a month after Aragorn's wedding I found myself at Edoras. This morning we were to bury Théoden, and Éomer was to be crowned king that night. I was sharing a room with two other unwed women, but they were both gone from the room now. For the past three days I had feasted and slept in the Golden Hall, and I could not stop myself from wondering what my life would be like if Théodred, not Éomer, was to be the new king. Would I be trothplighted by now? Would Théoden's funeral be a precursor to my marriage? Then again, if Théodred had come to Minas Tirith I probably would have married him before he went to the Gates, no matter what he said. I had brought many clothes of mourning, and wore the finest of them all to say goodbye to the previous king of Rohan.

"It is time, daughter." I had not heard my Father come to the door, but there he was, waiting for me.

"Of course," I said, coming to his side.

We followed the burial train that wormed its way from the Golden Hall down through Edoras and out the gates. They buried him in the last in a line of mounds, now totalling eight, on the eastern side of the Barrowfield, surrounded with his weapons and some of his belongings.

Some of his Riders began to circle the mourners, singing a song about the life of their deceased king. Beside me, my brothers and father did not understand the words so I quietly translated for them, recounting the events of the Hornburg and Pelennor from the view of our northern brothers. Their song resonated within me, their voices deep and capturing how the hope came out from the darkest moment.

At long last, the funeral rite ended and we all returned to the Golden Hall to crown the new king. The Slayer of the Black Captain, and my soon-to-be cousin came before the crowd and held a goblet high towards her brother. Another man who I did not know stood near them, and listed the Kings of Rohan.

"Erol the Young; and Brego builder of the Hall; and Aldor brother of Baldor the hapless; and Fréa, and Fréawine, and Goldwine, and Déor, and Gram; and Helm who lay hid in Helm's Deep when the Mark was overrun; and so ended the nine mounds of the west-side, for in that time the line was broken, and after came the mounds of the east-side: Fréalaf, Helm's sister-son, and Léofa, and Walda, and Folca, and Folcwine, and Fengel and Thengel, and Théoden the latest." Éomer took the cup from Éowyn and drank the whole of it at once. At Éowyn's word, the rest of us stood up and toasted the new king, yelling: "Hail Éomer-King!" and "Hail the King of the Mark!"

After that, he was officially crowned and the feast began. The food was a welcome change from the delicacies of the Gondorian court, and my family loved eating the huge pieces of meat and the creamy potatoes. As people finished their food, Éomer stood up from his seat and the hall quieted down. "Much like all gatherings since we defeated the Enemy, there is good tidings in our somber meetings. Though we are gathered to burying Théoden-King, there is an important announcement which I wish to make. My most honored guests, hear now that Faramir, Steward of Gondor, and Prince of Ithilien, asks that Éowyn Lady of Rohan should be his wife, and she grants it full willing. Therefore they shall be trothplighted before you all."

Faramir and Éowyn stood up together, and clasped hands. Everyone in the hall cheered and toasted to the two of them, and I was relieved that they had finally announced their trothplighting. Éomer made some comment about the cementing of the friendship between our two countries, but I missed it as Amrothos had a bit of a choking fit at that moment. "Stop it!" I hissed at him. "You make it seem like we don't support our cousin!" On his other side, Erchirion began to stifle a laugh.

The next morning, I came out of the room and looked about for my lord. "Siege," I turned at Éomer's voice, and he clapped me on the shoulder. "It would appear that there is no rest for the weary; come, we are to meet about trade," he said.

"Before my breakfast? How terrible," I said, overplaying my disappointment.

"Well my friend," he said, "I shall send for some bread and cheese for you. Come!" Éomer led me through different hallways and we came upon what must have been the king's study to find Aragorn, Faramir, Elfhelm, two other Rohirric men I did not know, and my father. True to his word, Éomer had a servant bring us some food and once that was eaten we set about our task.

Just as the hour for lunch approached, Aragorn turned to Faramir. "When shall you marry the lady Éowyn?" he asked.

"As soon as possible," Faramir answered, "though we do not know when that shall be."

"I can offer you my home, nephew," Father told him. "In October; I am sure it wouldn't be difficult to squeeze in another wedding besides the three of my sons."

Éomer let out a whistle. "My, Siege, you have been busy. Congratulate them for me, Imrahil."

"And so I shall if you do not come to their weddings yourself!" Father said, laughing.

"Would you really have me, Uncle?" Faramir asked.

"Of course!" Father replied. "I could hardly love you more than if you were my son, rather than my nephew. And we all know how pleased your aunt Irviniel would be to only have to travel once to see all four of her nephews wed."

"Very well!" Faramir said. "I shall confirm it with Éowyn, but I believe that she will heartily agree. We will wed in October, at Dol Amroth."

"Éomer, my friend," Aragorn began, turning our attention to them, "though I hate to impose, could I ask that Lothíriel stay with you until then? She could help Éowyn prepare for her wedding and stay to finish the work on estimates for the gems you are thinking about mining in Helm's deep.

"You wish to send in your best negotiator then!" Éomer cried in mock annoyance. "Do you intend for any good to come to the Mark?"

"I intend the best for both our lands," Aragorn said in mock severity. "And that is why I shall entrust this task to no one else, so long as it pleases Siege."

"It would please me greatly, my lord," I said as seriously as I could muster.

Éomer let out a great sigh. "I shall agree only because of the Oath of Erol, Aragorn." Roars of laughter erupted from the table. In a few days time, everyone except me was preparing to leave. I took little notice of the travel news, except once when I was helping Éowyn with her Bride's Blanket the night before the scheduled departure.

"Lothíriel," she asked slowly, "I have had an odd request, and I thought to ask you about it."

"Oh? Please do so," I said at once.

"Lady Gwaidaerin, your friend as I understand it, has asked to remain behind with us and travel to Dol Amroth in our party," she said.

That took me by surprise. "Did she give any reason for it?" I asked.

"No, but…" Éowyn hesitated for a moment. "I have seen her often in the company of Elfhelm. I am not certain what is passing between them, but…I cannot help but wonder."

"Well, whatever her reason she is a wonderful girl, and I count her as a true friend. You will like her, too, I am sure," I said.

Éowyn nodded. "Then I shall give her permission to stay, and we shall see if Aragorn gives her permission as well." Aragorn ended up freely assenting, so long as I promised to act as a guardian for her in the absence of her family. I vowed before my king to keep her safe, and the matter was settled. Once the others departed, the Golden Hall settled down to its routine and the feasts ended, though I was secretly pleased at the change. From the conversations I heard murmured throughout Edoras, the destruction had been hard on the West-Mark and many were worried about the upcoming winter.

But the thought of the task ahead of me weighed on my mind. After some time, Éomer informed me that he planned on making a trip to Helm's Deep within the fortnight to survey the preliminary efforts to re-establish the mining, and I seized the opportunity. "May I accompany you, my lord? I want to assure my king that your descriptions of the caves are accurate," I teased.

He laughed. "Very well! You shall come with us, but know that I intend to make a quick trip of it," he said.

I nodded. "That should work for me…only," and I hesitated. Éomer saw the change in me, and the smile fell slowly from his face. "I would ask that you take me to the Fords of Isen—where your cousin died." Whatever he was expecting, that was clearly not it. "I have someone I want to grieve for, and I want to do it in a new river."

"Lothíriel…" and now he, too, struggled to speak. "There is someone I also wish to grieve for as well. I shall take you to the Fords." He did not say who it was he wanted to grieve, but in that moment I felt as if I understood him nonetheless—he probably lost someone that he loved. I gave him the best smile I could muster, and we parted ways.

By the time of our departure arrived, Éowyn and Gwaidaerin had formed a friendship and the young girl was only too happy to help Éowyn prepare the Bride's Blanket while I was gone. "Besides," Gwaidaerin said cheerfully to Éowyn and me as I prepared to leave, "I have helped to make so many! After the one we made for our queen, we have helped to make each others'. For out of the eight of us, five are now trothplighted, and we worked on theirs during the fortnight before the King's wedding and King Éomer's arrival. We shall make yours as beautiful as any of theirs!"

Éomer and I set out from Edoras on a bright, clear morning. We moved with a small company of men, and travelled through the Mark quickly. We arrived late in the night to the Fords of Isen, and Éomer and I agreed to begin the ceremony the next morning. At sunrise, there was no brilliant sky to greet us; gray clouds obscured the east, and dotted the west. He led me to the Ford where a burial mound was, surrounded by spears. On one of the spears, a traditional Rohirric helmet rested. "This is it," Éomer said. I merely nodded.

We both took out our swords and gave them to his guard. With a torch in his hand and the bag of Weeping Flowers in mine, we waded into the river. I spoke the opening words in Sindarin without amending them, and then repeated it for Éomer in his native tongue. "We still remember, we who dwell / In this far land beneath the trees / The lights of our brothers who were lost." I lit the first candle and sent it down the river.

I took out the one with a taller candle than most of the others, but did not light it. "Éomer, my friend," I told him. "You no doubt wonder why I am the only of my family to speak Rohirric." He nodded. "It is time that I told someone, and as my truest friend in Rohan I want to entrust my secret to you. You must never reveal this to anyone," I said.

"And in turn, my friend," he said, "I shall tell you my secret, and you shall not reveal it to anyone."

"Agreed," I said, nodding. "I came here to light a candle for the one I loved. Unlike remembering friends and family, when a person comes to the river and lights a candle for the one they loved they are supposed to tell their story, and so shall I now tell you." I lit the candle, and held it in my hands. "Théodred, son of Théoden." Éomer looked greatly surprised, but said nothing.

"I was sixteen. My company and I chased a large pack of wargs across the White Mountains and down onto the northern slopes in Rohan. As we engaged the wargs, an éodred rode out and fought our enemy as well. There was a moment when we were fighting that I looked up and saw a man come to the aid of one of my injured men. He moved with such grace, and after the battle when he removed his helmet I saw his yellow hair and deep brown eyes and something in me called out to him. He must have heard it, for he turned to me and we were apart from everyone else. He came up and we exchanged first names. I was so nervous that I did not say anything smooth or courteous—I told him that I liked his yellow hair, and he told me that he liked my gray eyes. I will never forget his smile—as if I were the only person he ever wanted to see. I told him that we came over the White Mountains, and he told me that one day he would cross them himself to come marry me.

"We wrote to each other every day for two and a half years, though we couldn't send that many messages back and forth. He told me of the worries he had and what he hoped would happen in his homeland. I told him about my military campaigns and the antics of my family. I told Father, and he began negotiations for me for the two of us to wed. Théodred had hoped for some time next spring, and I told him that if he waited any longer I would kidnap him to Dol Amroth to make what we felt official. There was an age difference, but it didn't matter in the least. We both knew…we knew that we were meant for each other.

"And when we heard the Horns of the North my hope abounded. Théodred had come! I waited until my father let us ride forth and I fought with a fury to find him. And when you were hailed as king…I felt as if my world was destroyed. There we were in the midst of Pelennor and I learned that my love had been ripped from me, though how or when I knew naught. And when we grieved together in the Anduin and you said his name, I thought that my grief would flow with yours downriver, but it didn't. Now that I am standing here, I feel like I have been living a delusion. I haven't seen him in three years, so I have only loved him from afar. I could almost fool myself into thinking that he was not really gone, and that he was riding through his homeland, missing me as much as I missed him. For months, I have pushed and pushed my grief away, distracting myself with the rebuilding of Gondor and my attempts to gain friends, but it has all been for nothing. The one that I loved is gone. He died here and was laid to rest months ago, and in Arda I shall not see him again."

I let the candle go, and then held my face in my hands, weeping. All of the pain started to wash out as I accepted how deeply I felt the loss of Théodred. Éomer put a hand on my hair, and then drew me in for an embrace. A few minutes later, I managed to calm down somewhat and looked up to him. "And now you, my friend," I said, passing the bag of Weeping Flowers to him. He pulled out the other tall candle, and lit it on the torch.

"Holenrif, daughter of Wídfrod," he said gravely. "I first noticed her four years ago when she was a servant in Aldburg. We barely spoke initially, but as time permitted I would speak to her more and more. We fell in love, slowly, wonderfully. The only other who knew of it was Éothain, my closest friend. He was worried that she would not be enough. As the third Marshal and the nephew to the king, it was expected that I should marry a noblewoman and have the match please my king. I couldn't want that, though. I wanted Holenrif. But it didn't matter! The darkness clung to our land. It didn't matter if I was in love with a servant or a noble—I needed to work for the Mark. The last time I saw her we…we made our feelings known.

"At the fields of Cormallen, I decided that as king, I did not have to please anyone but myself. I would marry Holenrif, and allow myself to be loved by the one I loved. When I returned, though, I discovered that I had been too late. She died in April…from childbirth," he said slowly, and stole a glance to look at me. I said nothing. "It was my child, though I never saw the babe. He died, along with Holenrif…I lost them both before I even really had them. I don't know what to do, and I can scarcely breathe when I think that all of the years of my life now shall not be spent with her," he said, and I noticed that he was almost trembling.

He let go of the candle. "I know the Mark needs a queen, but I cannot imagine binding myself to anyone else. Waking up, morning after morning, reaching for the one I love and finding someone else where she should be. I don't know what to do."

My heart weighed heavily in my chest. I almost felt as if time stood still—here, in a land far from my home at the grave of the one I loved, I stood with his cousin and my friend. The second time we were united in grief, and this time all the more intimately. The ones we loved…taken from us. It was far from what we deserved, and yet we could still stand. Except for that night before Aragorn's wedding, this was the only time that I had allowed myself to show how hurt I felt and I almost thought that my pain and loneliness would overwhelm me. But as I stood in the river, mourning with Éomer I knew that I was not the only one who kept running around, pretending like everything was fine while actually feeling immense amounts of grief. He, too, had lost a cousin that was like a brother, an uncle, and the one he loved. Now we were left to shoulder their responsibilities and move on, caring for the people for whom they died.

Éomer turned from looking downstream to hold my gaze, and in it, I saw that we were feeling the same way. We both exhaled, and after a moment I moved to complete the ceremony. This was our moment to grieve with someone who understood, but soon this would pass and we would have to exit the river and take up our facades again. I took out a Weeping Flower and lit it, speaking the words of closing first in Sindarin and then in Rohirric. "To all my other brothers and sisters who have gone before me." The candle passed out of my hands.

"To all my other brothers and sisters who have gone before me," Éomer repeated, passing a candle into the water.

I lit the last candle for myself, and placed it in the water. "Lothíriel of Dol Amroth," I said, releasing the pain I felt. I would never be Lothíriel, wife of Théodred. I would have to wait to see him again, but for the first time I felt as if I could bear to live so long without him.

"Éomer, son of Éomund," he said, and together we cast off the Weeping Flowers. I waited to see if he would sing again, and I was not disappointed. He sang of love and loss and moving on with life. I knew that this was as cathartic for him as it was for me.

We started to exit the river and once we resumed the journey to Helm's Deep, I asked the question that had been on my mind since I arrived at Rohan: "Théodred told me that he was named a godfather. What happened to that child?"

Éomer looked surprised. "His godson? That was Fastred's son. Fastred died at Pelennor, but I would imagine that his widow lives at the Hornburg. If you want, we can stop by and you can meet the child."

"I would like that," I said calmly. "He should have been my husband's godson, so naturally I am curious about him."

He nodded. "Naturally."

When we arrived at Helm's Deep, however, we could not find the widow of Fastred. Over the next few days, he made some inquiries and eventually found that the wife had died leaving the child at the home of a widow who had taken in several children orphaned by war. "We must go and see him," I said to Éomer as we exited the Glittering Caves.

"You sound determined," he said, almost laughing at me.

"Then you should know that it wasn't a request, my friend. Let's go," I replied, feigning annoyance. We headed over to the homes that had sprung up within the walls, and wandered through the streets until someone directed us to the widow's house. We stood at the threshold, and he knocked on the door.

"I'm at the stove, but just come in!" rang out the answer. I raised an eyebrow to Éomer and we went inside. A woman in her mid-forties was stirring a pot over her fire, while four kids were running around playing some kind of game. A small child was sitting on a high chair, playing with some cooked beans. He looked up at me with big, brown eyes under a mop of yellow hair. A smile broke out on his face, and I felt stricken with a love that I could not comprehend. Tears came down my face, and I stepped forward to brush my hand over his hair. He gave a laughed, and reached his arms out to me. Just as I knew I loved Théodred from the moment I saw him, I knew that I would love this child.

"Lothíriel!" Éomer said, and when I finally looked to him I took it that he had called my name several times. "Are you quite alright?"

"Whose child is this?" I asked, turning my attention to the woman, but knowing the answer already.

"Fastred and Hafeorde's son. I've been taking care of him since they died," she said.

I turned back to the child. "Let me…" I wasn't sure how to say what I felt. "I have seen enough sorrow, and I think it is time for something truly happy to come into my life. I offer myself as his mother, so that I may adopt him and make him my heir."

"Perhaps you are thinking rashly?" Éomer said at once.

"No, Éomer. I shall not make you a promise that I would not keep," I told him honestly.

"Lothíriel, this isn't some kind of stray you can pick up on the side of the road. This is a baby you are talking about," he said, looking at me like I was crazy.

But I was having none of it. "Of course I understand that. I know what I am saying and I mean it with my entire heart."

"What would your father say?" he pressed, changing tactics.

"I am the Princess Royal," I replied. "I have power over who enters the family, and I have already reached adulthood. But even so he will support me…" The child reached up and started playing with my fingers. "He will understand."

"If you are a capable lady," the woman interjected suddenly. Éomer and I looked up with a start, having forgotten her. "Then I think his parents would be glad to know someone was looking out for their son." She and I held each other's gazes for a moment, and it seemed as if I had passed some test of hers.

"Then take of Rohan this child," Éomer said slowly, looking like he could not believe what was happening. His gaze suddenly softened. "Love him fiercely enough for the ones he has lost."

"And so I shall, my friend," I promised. I turned back to the woman, "What is his name?"

"What is your name?" she asked me.

"Lothíriel, Daughter of Imrahil," I replied.

The woman nodded. "And he shall be Grimhelm, Lothírielson once you adopt him."

"Little Grimhelm," I repeated. "What a perfect name."

"Well Lothíriel, my name is Scrynbrim. Let me show you to his things…" she said, coming away from the stove and setting about business. I was not prepared for much of anything she launched into explaining, but I did my best to keep up. During the next two days I spent all of my time with her, trying to learn more about what it took to care for an infant. Luckily, he was around seven months old so he would be completely weaned within a few months. As it was, Éomer found a young woman named Lagewen who agreed to come on for a few months as a wet-nurse for the boy, and so with her and my new son we returned to Edoras, and I busied myself with preparations for Éowyn's wedding and spending time with Grimhelm. I wrote to my father telling him what happened, and a messenger was sent to Minas Tirith. For a moment I felt a twinge of doubt, but I cast it aside.

I made my formal declarations of the child to Éomer in the Golden Hall, saying that I claimed the child as a ward to my own house. Gwaidaerin took the whole thing in stride, and though initially Éowyn regarded me with some suspicion, she readily accepted it eventually. Something told me that Éomer had spoken with her.

In the last week of September, we set out from Edoras to Harrowdale, from where we would take the Dimholt road and go into Belfalas. When we arrived at Dunharrow, its lord Ealdor greeted us. "Welcome, Éomer-King!" he said, hurrying to greet us. "Lady Éowyn," he said, embracing her as well. He spied Lady Gwaidaerin, and flourished a bow to her. "And you must be Lady Lothíriel. Your reputation precedes you," he said.

Everyone held back a laugh, and she turned bright red. "Nay, my friend," Éomer said, with a hint of a laugh. "You look upon Lady Gwaidaerin, whose father is the Warden of the Keys for Mundburg. This," he said gesturing to me as I dismounted carefully with Grimhelm. "Is Lothíriel, Princess of Dol Amroth."

Ealdor looked surprised, and somewhat embarrassed, but then laughed. "My apologies, my ladies! I was over-eager to great the beautiful Gondorian ladies!"

"All shall be forgiven, my lord," I said walking forward, "If you would take us to your hall. I am simply famished!"

He nodded with a broad smile, "And so I shall! Let me see you and the little one settled in," he said, offering me his arm.

"Pardon my rudeness, but until I feel more secure in my new role I shall still carry him with both hands, my lord," I said.

"Not at all!" he replied laughing, but then his mood became somber for a moment. "I have wanted to meet you for some time, my lady. My son Isenmod told me that that you fought at Pelennor. I wish that I could have seen it for myself."

I looked to him as we followed him into his hall. Servants bustled about, trying to get his hall ready for dinner. Éomer had told me that Lord Ealdor had lost his fighting arm when he was a young man, and had never been able to fight again. When Rohan marched for Minas Tirith, Ealdor had to stay behind and send off his father and son in his stead. His father, a friend of Théoden's, fell at Pelennor leaving Ealdor as the Lord of Dunharrow. "I am sorry, my lord," I replied. "Éomer told me that your father, Lord Dunhere, fell at Pelennor, along with many of your men. His sacrifice was not in vain."

We quickly passed out of the main rooms and came towards the bedrooms. Ealdor stopped at one of the doors. "I have never truly taken comfort in people dying for a cause," he said slowly. "Dying for a cause does not soften the blow for those they leave behind. But no matter!" Ealdor put on a smile again, and though I felt the acute pain of loss that he did, I smiled as well. "Please take your time; I shall wait for you in the Hall, and we shall feast to your arrival," he said kindly.

We thanked him, and Lagewen and I went inside. There was a large bed and a crib, and after the two of us held a short conference, we agreed that she would spend the night with me. Upon re-entering his dining hall, we learned that his son was riding throughout the valley with his éodred, and so we would not be able to meet him. Nonetheless, dinner that night was a merry affair. As it turned out, Ealdor had a passion for cheese of all things, and after I had sampled some that was made in his lands I immediately set to establish a trade agreement. Exotic cheese from our new allies would be a great success in Gondor.

Éomer had planned for us to travel through the Dimholt road too see how viable it would be as a permanent trade route, and so we set out the next day. After hearing all of the tales I would have thought it to be a terrifying place, but other than the fact that it was a tunnel there was very little to be concerned about. We headed south through the Morthond Vale, and boarded a boat at Lefnost that took us straight to Dol Amroth. Upon docking at the harbor, I rode ahead with Lagewen and Grimhelm so that I could be there to greet the party when they arrived at my home.

When the men at the gates recognized me, they blew trumpets and heralded my arrival—I was home. We hurried straight to the courtyard of the palace and as I dismounted my father and brothers came running. "Little one!" Father cried, sweeping me into an embrace. "Is it true you have brought me a grandchild?" he asked.

I nodded, and reached up to take Grimhelm from Lagewen. "Father, this is Grimhelm, my son."

My brothers stood, mouths ajar, and said nothing. Father took the child from me, and held him with a tender smile. "And so my first grandchild shall look nothing like me," he said, laughing. "We shall all love him, and regard him not like our own, but as our own."

And that was it—Father supported me and so all would accept Grimhelm as mine. No more questions would be asked. He was my son. Faramir appeared, and smiled at the sight of us. "You shall have four uncles, little one," he said, "But I shall be your favorite!"

"Nay!" Elphir cried, "I shall be your favorite!"

As Amrothos and Erchirion made to protest, I held up my hand. "You have all your lives to argue about favorites," I informed them, "but now he must rest and I must make myself presentable. Rohan shall be here in an hour." The courtyard cleared, and Lagewen and I hurried to get the three of us clean and presentable. When I walked into my old chambers, I saw that things were not quite as I had left them. The crib I had slept in as a child was there, along with all manners of toys for a young babe. Without even seeing the child, or knowing more than I put in my letter, Father had whole-heartedly put for his energy to support me. I blinked back tears, and moved about trying to ready myself.

After my rapid bath I put on one of my better feasting dresses and looked to Grimhelm. A servant was just finishing giving him a sponge bath, and so I helped to dry him off. "My lady," the servant said, "The Prince had clothes for the little lord put in here, so we can have him dressed in our colors."

"Excellent," I said, searching through the drawer and I found the most darling little blue and silver baby-gown for him. Grimhelm squirmed a bit, but we managed to get him dressed with no issue. Trumpets sounded again, and I looked out my window towards the bay. More ships had arrived, most bearing the Standard of the King, and some with the standards of other lords—Lamedon, Anfalas, Lossarnarch, and Lebennen, along with the minor houses. "Come, Grimhelm," I said, picking him up. "We must welcome the lords."

He cooed and smiled at me, so I descended the stairs with a great happiness in my heart. My family was waiting at the top of the stairs in our courtyard, and within the hour Aragorn led in a great entourage, including the Rohirrim, who had obviously waited at the bay for them. They dismounted, and Aragorn broke protocol by hurrying up the stairs, with Arwen at his arm. "Where is he?" he asked with a smile, "The one who captivated my captain Lothíriel?"

"He is here, my king," I said.

Aragorn bounded up the last few steps and laughed as he took Grimhelm in his hands. "What a darling creature!" Aragorn said, before passing him to Arwen.

A loving smile came across her face. "What a treasure you are," she said softly in Sindarin. "I know you shall bring your mother much joy." I was not certain whether she was hoping that or had some knowledge of the future, but it did not matter to me either way. The rest of the nobles began their ascent of the stairs, and all of them were intent on learning the king and queen's opinion on the strange matter.

"You must be a proud grandfather, Imrahil," Aragorn said, clapping him on his shoulder.

"I am! I have been trying on different names, and have come at last to Haru," Father replied. Éomer walked forward with Éowyn in tow, taking the steps without the hurry that Aragorn had earlier.

"And shall you be Naneth?" Arwen asked, turning to me.

"Nay, I shall be Mafwyn," I said with a smile. Arwen cooed down at Grimhelm, and said a blessing for him. I stole a glance to Éomer, and he smiled broadly back.

That night was the welcoming feast, and the next morning I woke up as a twenty-year old woman. In my absence, Erchirion and Amrothos led the entertainment for the guests and Father retreated with Aragorn, Éomer, Elphir, Faramir, some other lords, and I into his study. Before I left to attend the queen, we had the permanent and temporary trade agreements arranged. That evening we toasted to my health and Aragorn presented me with a fine sword in a decorated sheath to wear daily, and I understood his implication—while I attended the Queen I was to be her last line of defense.

The queen then stood up, and presented me with a gift, which I was not expecting. "I have heard," she said to the silent hall, "that you have a gift that has not been mentioned before. My gift to you, mellon-nin, is this," and a servant came forward and presented me with the most beautiful viol I had ever seen. As I took it carefully in my hands, I saw that it was expert craftsmanship.

"It…" for a moment I feared that words would fail me, "It is beautiful. The fairest viol I have ever seen," I assured her.

"Whatever happened to your last one?" Amrothos asked.

"It fell in the line of duty at Tolfalas," I said, remembering the night that I had used it in the city's catapults of fire, because we had run out of all other supplies. "Though I assure you, my queen, that the same fate shall not fall to this one."

"You must honor us with your playing," Father said.

My blood ran cold; that was a terrible idea."Oh, but I haven't played in over a year," I replied, trying to get out of it.

"I have faith in you," Arwen said with a smile. I nodded slowly, knowing I could not defy her. I came down from the high table to stand before everyone, and I felt a nervous sweat come over me. This would not turn out well. I ran my bow across the strings to see that it was in tune and help myself remember. Now what should I play? I considered it for a moment, and then thought of my favorite piece that I could remember how to play without sheet music.

I gathered my courage, and put the bow back to the strings. The song was of love, loss, and the hope to regain what was once had. It wasn't about the love between two people, or parents and their children, but rather between the home and a person—the land, the sea, the sky, and the people. We had built something to take pride in, and preserved for hundreds of generations, and at the end of the war we had come out the stronger. Into the song, I poured all of the love that I had inside me, tempered by my grief at those we had lost—both the friends who fell in battle and the land that bore the marks of war. And I thought of Grimhelm, who had already had his life changed by the war—his blood parents were dead, and now a twenty-year old woman with no husband adopted him. And yet…he had his whole life before him. He would not grow up in the shadow of Mordor and he would be free. The song drew to its close, and I felt one tear in my eye. The hall applauded politely, but I couldn't have cared less; that song was for my family and me.

After dinner I grabbed Elphir by the arm as he attempted to sneak away. "How was it? Honestly?" I asked.

He grimaced just a little. "It wasn't your worst performance. You were a bit sharp at some points, and your tempo sped up throughout the song, but it was not terrible!"

I sighed. "I was never very good and I've been out of practice. Hopefully they will forgive me for messing up."

Elphir laughed. "Our Queen was smiling the whole time; I don't think anyone will have the heart to criticize you after her support."

"Wonderful," I replied with defeat. "All I need is everyone's pity." Elphir laughed again, and we bid each other goodnight.

Erchirion was married the next day, then Elphir, then Amrothos, and finally Faramir, each wedding taking place on the second night after the preceding wedding. To my surprise, I found myself standing in as a witness at all four ceremonies, and I was Éowyn's senior witness as well. On the second day after Faramir and Éowyn's wedding the whole royal party departed Dol Amroth and we took leave of the Rohirrim, including Lagewen, at Lamedon, where Helerast married Terengbor. Éomer had become as attached to Grimhelm as I had in the past few months, and asked for a private farewell with Grimhelm. He also publically asked me to keep him informed of my Rohirric son. From there, we proceeded eastwards to Lossarnarch to see Orodgil and Gloreth married. At long last, we reached Minas Tirith and I was able to settle into a new routine.

Much to the rest of Gondor's surprise, I took Grimhelm with me most everywhere. He came with me to attend the king in his court and during council meetings during the mornings, and he came with me to attend the queen during the afternoons. He was the ray of sunshine in my life. He was such a peaceful baby, and he captured my heart before I knew it no longer belonged to me. He was my son, and he meant everything to me. Now that Gondor was rebuilding, I finally felt myself begin to heal.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: If you do not have a go-to violin song, the one I listened to when I wrote it is this rendition of the hymn Jerusalem: www.  watch?v=fsmPA6ONxqs

Also, the quote in the last chapter is from Edith Wharton's _House of Mirth_. "Mothers are always dreaming the craziest things for their children."


	8. Chapter 8: Wintertime

_To the King of the Mark, Lord of the Horses, and my Dearest Friend, Éomer-King,_

_Greetings from Minas Tirith! I hope this letter finds you well in the cold days of the New Year. It is much colder here than it is in my homeland, but I imagine that the snow falls heavier on your hall than Aragorn's. By now you will have seen the carts that have just arrived; the credit—or the fault—lies with me. I took more notice of the West-Mark than you probably believed I did. Though I have no doubt that the Riddermark would have survived this winter without these supplies, I believed that the men who rode to our aid deserved to have one less thing to worry about. Please send me your thanks to me, or if you should be upset, please direct the criticism to Faramir. _

_Life is good here. Aragorn and Arwen have settled on their groups, and I am in both. Father is his chief adviser, and also on the council are Faramir, Húrin, Lord Terengbor, Belehir, the lord of the Ringló Vale, my uncle Dimrodin, the Lord of Linhir, and I. The Queen has me as her chief handmaiden, and her other ladies are my dear cousin Therindë, Lady Helerast, Lady Gwaidaerin, and Lady Duineth, who is the widow of Forlong, and your own sister, Éowyn. It would appear that most people are surprised by how small the council and the ladies-in-waiting are for our new monarchs, but the both of them do not seem to mind. I have quite enjoyed the past few months here, and look forward to the return of spring. _

_Grimhelm has been my constant companion. He is the most darling creature. The other day a tradesman came by to show some colored glass that the queen is looking into incorporating in her parlor, and Grimhelm could not stop laughing at the way the light looked through the glass! Needless to say, the colored light brought him so much joy that I am changing my chamber windows out next week, and I am certain he shall be delighted! I am not the only one who is enchanted by him. My father has taken to being a haru—a grandfather—like a fish takes to water. The few times that I have needed to leave the city, he has watched over his grandson most carefully. The other ladies of the queen also adore him. Aragorn and Arwen have also taken quite a shining to him, and are both eager to spend time with him. Grimhelm has already grown so much, and I have no doubt that when next you see him you shall be surprised of the change!_

_And now for some darker tidings…I am not certain how active the orcs have been around the Riddermark, but Ithilien has been under some attack by orcs. Your sister lives full time in the city now, and Faramir and I anticipate having the land more secure by early March. Faramir and I have led four short expeditions out towards the eastern borders of Ithilien, but the battles pale in comparison to what they used to be, so I take heart—at least—in that. _

_To conclude my letter, I shall tell you more good news: my brothers and their wives are quite happy. Erchirion and Aeliwen are due to arrive in the next few days, and I am looking forward to that. Amrothos and his wife spent Yule with her family in Anfalas, but otherwise are making their home at Dol Amroth. Now that peace is about us, my father and brothers almost seem to be at a loss. While my father shall most likely live in Minas Tirith and leave Elphir in charge of Dol Amroth, there is some question about Erchirion and Amrothos. As they are not heirs, they are currently serving as Elphir's councilors! I am quite hopeful that they shall find some other way to spend their days, something that shall bring meaning to them. No word yet on if any of my new sisters are with child, though I suppose it is far too early for that now. _

_At the risk of rambling about my life, I shall cut off the letter here and leave the rest to mystery. I hope that all is well with you and the Riddermark. Please remember me to Elfhelm and Éothain. And if you would consider creating a reason to visit Minas Tirith, I should welcome the company!_

_Your dear friend, Captain of Dol Amroth, and Princess Royal of Dor-en-Ernil,_

_Lothíriel, Daughter of Imrahil _

For the most part, her letter was a glowing report of Mundburg, and I wished that I could say the same of the Mark. Ever since Éowyn married in October, I have felt quite lonely in the halls of Meduseld. Éothain had tried his best to cheer me, but it was of little help. Lothíriel's letter had been too kind—if Mundburg hadn't sent supplies, I thought that many of my people would not have made it through the winter. The cares of kingship weighed heavily on me, and I wished dearly that someone were with me to share my troubles. It soothed me to know that Fastred's son was loved by so many, but a small part of me wished that the Rohirrim could look after him so that he would be raised in his culture. I bypassed Aragorn's letters and went straight for my sister's, hoping that she would have also sent news of Grimhelm. Unlike Lothíriel's letter, my sister did not address me with any kind of formality and settled for a simple "Brother," before going on about her new life in Gondor. It warmed my heart to hear how happy she was, and she told me much about her new pursuits until she, too, reached the subject of Grimhelm.

_'As for the ward of the Mark that Lothíriel took, I have one story that might be of interest for you. A few days ago, on the first day of Yule, Aragorn held a feast to celebrate the day. Lothíriel was walking through the hall, speaking with the younger brother of the Lord of Calembel, who eventually spoke thus:_

_"It was so kind of you to take in that Rohirric lad. Not every lady would take on such a burden as an orphan." –And here, the hall had almost gone silent, though he seemed to not notice. "But I assure you, despite the ravages of war on you, someone shall marry you and give you your own children, and the lad can be put aside with a quiet dignity that none shall look down upon. If you should wish, I could be the man who takes you in—"_

_The man was cut off from speaking, as Lothíriel had thrust her hand out and taken his throat, without even sparing him a glance! She turned her head quickly to him then, and with some strength brought him four paces to hold him against the wall. The man sputtered and gasped for breath, and I actually thought that she might kill him!_

_I will not ever forget what she said: "Never…never again shall you be welcome in the palace by the sea so long as my father is the Prince. Grimhelm is my son, and if he is the only child that I shall ever have I will be rich in offspring indeed!" Here, she threw him upon the floor, and he gasped loudly again for breath. "If I ever hear of you speaking ill of my son again, I shall challenge you for slandering my family, and rest assured: despite the scars I have, I will kill you in a duel." The man made to protest, but the Queen came to speak with them, no doubt on behalf of her husband, and she banished the man from her court for the next year! Fastred and his wife would be pleased to see how she defended the child. To confess, I had worried how a child of the Mark would fare raised by a Gondorian lady with no husband, but now I know that Lothíriel has enough love and fierceness to be all that Grimhelm shall need. Your friendship with Gondor, and the lady Lothíriel herself, has not been misplaced._

I did not know whether to feel anguished or amused—clearly she had a firm control of the situation, though I would forever despise this second son of Calembel. Whoever he was, I would also make a point of avoiding him. A knock at my door interrupted my thoughts. "Come," I said. Elfhelm came into my study, also holding a letter from Gondor. "Who wrote to you?" I asked, entirely lacking in decorum.

"The lady Gwaidaerin," he replied easily. "I plan on asking her to marry me."

My eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Indeed? I did not know you were looking to take a wife," I said.

He laughed. "I didn't either! The Gondorian beauty took me completely by surprise. And yet now I cannot imagine not spending the rest of my life without her."

"She is quite young, isn't she?" I asked.

"Yes, she is but eighteen," he answered, and here he seemed somewhat crestfallen. "I worry that I am far too old for her."

"You'd make her a fine husband, despite the age difference," I assured him. "When I next go to Mundburg, you shall accompany me and we will go together to ask for her, as you have no other family to speak on your behalf."

"Éomer-King..." he started, but I held up a hand.

"It is nothing. Now tell me why you came here," I said, changing the subject.

Elfhelm took a seat across from me, and seemed to weigh his words before he spoke. "I came to see if anyone sent word about the boy."

I nodded slowly. "Yes, it appears that Lothíriel is quite taken with him, and has received a lot of support in the matter from the others in Gondor's court. From here, it seems as if she would make an excellent guardian for him."

"It seemed like you cared for Fastred's son a great deal," he said calmly.

"Of course I did, and I still do. He is the first child I have spent any considerable time around," I replied evenly.

Elfhelm nodded, and seemed to hesitate once more. "My king…he might not be so lost to Rohan since she adopted him as her son." I looked at him, not understanding where he was going. "You could consider marrying her."

I stared at him, dumbfounded. "Are you serious? We have no love for each other."

"But you are great friends," he said quickly. "Both of you lost the one you wanted to be with, and neither of you would have any illusions or hope for the marriage to become one of love. She can bring Grimhelm with her in the marriage, and she would make an excellent queen of the Mark!"

I had never considered the possibility of asking for Lothíriel, but Elfhelm was right—it would be a very convenient marriage for her and for me. Then again, the thought of Lothíriel and me was almost laughable. We had only ever been friends. "I will consider it," I told him gruffly, not wanting to commit to an answer to him. Though it seemed like it could work out, I did not want to pursue that path just yet.

For the rest of the winter, Gondor continued to send supplies and I was torn between embarrassment and gratitude—we needed those supplies terribly. When spring returned at last, I felt as if the new life in the fields echoed my hope for the future—gone was the ice and the loneliness; in late April I would return to Mundburg with Elfhelm to help him seek out his wife.

* * *

><p>Father and I hurried out of our townhouse near dawn on a brisk February morning. "I hope nothing is amiss," I told him, though we all knew that there likely was some terrible problem. Aragorn had just sent summons for a meeting of his chief councilors, and we were on our way to meet him.<p>

"I doubt it," Father said. I did not reply as we came up to the gate for the Seventh Level, and passed quickly into the palace. The servants were about their morning routines, carrying on as if nothing was out of the ordinary for them. We arrived at the council chambers to see Faramir there already, and we waited another quarter hour before the other advisers arrived, followed by Aragorn. We tried to stand up as he entered but he waved us back down.

"Be seated," he said, taking up his own chair. "Word has just reached us that the orcs have reappeared along northern Ithilien. I had hoped that we could simply drive them away, but it would appear that we need to send a stronger force to squash them."

Belehir shook his head. "I knew it was just a matter of time."

"Let's be glad that it isn't the Haradim," said Terengbor with a nod to my father. "I can help provide men, my lord."

Húrin shook his head. "We should have enough men in the City to send forth, if they join with the Rangers."

Faramir nodded. "Shall I begin a muster?"

"Let me send Storm as well," my father said. "He's been spoiling for a good fight since he got back into the city.

Aragorn nodded to him. "Faramir, prepare at once and leave today."

"Yes, my king," he replied, taking the dismissal.

Once he was gone, Aragorn turned back to us. "The messenger who brought me this news said that some of the people in Ithilien are making their way here to be refugees. I will need a place to house them. Húrin and Lothíriel, will we be able to manage?"

"Yes, my lord," Húrin responded. "We have just finished up the repair along the south wall at the first level."

"Most of those buildings are empty now, so it would be a good idea for us to get them occupied with families before ruffians move in," I added. "And the Queen is hoping to get some work done on her clothing project. I am sure we could use the help of the women coming into the city, and it would provide them with a temporary source of income."

"Good," Aragorn replied. "Well I am sorry to have aroused you all so early. Lord Dimrodin, stay a while longer. The rest of you may go."

We nodded, and exited the room. Húrin and I made plans to meet up in a few hours' time to survey the first level again, and then my father and I went back to our house for breakfast. Erchirion met us on his way out, and inside we found Aeliwen taking care of Grimhelm, who had just been fed. We joined her for breakfast, and then my father asked me to accompany him on a morning stroll. With Grimhelm secured in my arms, we left our house again and started to wander through the streets with no particular destination in mind. He commented on some of the shops that had come back and we even stopped to buy a darling pattern of cloth that I wanted for Grimhelm.

But then, the conversation turned to something I was not expecting. "You cried out in your sleep last night, little one," Father said slowly.

I spared him a glance, and then looked away. "I…I was dreaming of Théodred," I answered. "It happens, on occasion. And I…when I wake up, it all comes crashing back to me and I wonder how I have survived so long without him. And I don't know how I am moving around, laughing with our friends and our family, working and sometimes it all seems so pointless, because I don't have him to share it with. But I mourned for him, I lit a candle for him in the river beside his grave and I told my story to Éomer so I should have let my grief go, but I feel as if it is just lying in wait until it sparks back to life…"

He put his hand on my shoulder, and I realized that I was near tears. "Have I ever told you how I felt after your mother died?" he asked. I shook my head. "Well, it's about time I did," he said, taking my arm in his and leading us into a secluded community garden. "The night that I told you mother that I loved her was the night she conceived you. And you know the story of when you were born. The two of you only overlapped for a few hours, and she died in the afternoon. With the siege going on, I was only with her for about half an hour, where we decided that you should be brought up to be a captain. And then she died…" he paused for a moment. "I cried for a few minutes, kissed her and you on the forehead, and walked back out into the fray. I stayed busy with the siege and once it was over, I was able to light a candle for her in the fords of the Gillrain. I thought that my grief would pass along with it. For months I immersed myself in my work. You children were so young, and Boromir and Faramir were growing into great men. We fought with the Haradim, and there was scarcely an hour of the month that I was not busy. It took my mind off her death.

"And then, at Midsummer, Elphir brought me some flowers that he had picked from our garden with his nursemaid. They were mallos flowers, which your mother had planted when she first married me. I took him into my arms and cried for over an hour, and the poor child scarcely knew what to do. I wish that I could tell you that my father found me, but he didn't. It was Denethor, and he knew at once what was happening. He told me that grief was not something that chips away day by day until there is none left and we are healed. It is full of different stages and each person passes through them forwards, then backwards, sideways and again and again. It is not a straight path. To live on after we lose the person we love is difficult, because it is so much easier to succumb to our grief.

"Your uncle chose to become embittered by my sister's death, and I knew that I did not want to be like him. I found something else to live for in you children. I worked for years to become happy. If I was someone before I loved and lost her, then I would be someone afterwards. Even though I loved her, my existence was not dependent on her."

He paused here a moment. "I only realized years later that lighting a Weeping Flower doesn't mean you have let go of your grief and you are magically cured of it. It's a promise to yourself, saying that you acknowledge your pain but you will work on letting it go." We took a seat on a bench and he put his arms around me. "When you despair for the one you love, allow yourself the chance to stay in bed for a while and wallow in it. But then get out, put on a beautiful dress and come back to those who are still here for you. Eventually those days will become fewer and farther between until you find that somewhere in the interim you have accepted it. And though you will never get to the point where you won't be affected by it, you will be able to say that you have lived your life in spite of his death."

Grimhelm started playing with my hair, and the three of us sat in silence for a little while. It warmed my heart beyond measure to hear him speak of this, and to know that I was not alone in how I grieved. "I love you so much, Father," I told him. "Not just because you are my father and I owe you my love, but because you are such a good man and you always know what to say."

He laughed. "I once said a similar thing to my father! And you shouldn't be surprised if one day Grimhelm says that to you, too. The twins have the passionate and fiery heart of their mother, but Elphir and you have mine. We three are duty-bound soldiers who will do what is necessary with a cold, analytical eye."

"I was worried that is what I was," I told him. "Cold-hearted."

"Not at all, my little one," he replied strongly.


	9. Chapter 9: Return to Gondor

We arrived at Mundburg at the first of May, the anniversary of Aragorn's coronation. A great feast was to be held that night, but it was not on my mind. "Thank you, my friend, for having us!" I told Aragorn, as we held a semi-private lunch in his palace. Elfhelm was with me, along with Faramir and Imrahil.

"Not at all, my friend!" he replied with a smile. "I was pleased to hear that you were coming. What business do you have in the city?"

"The business of marriage," I said evenly as we began eating. A stunned silence met with me. "For Elfhelm," I clarified after a moment of suspense. Faramir was the only to not look surprised at the news, as he and I discussed it on the walk up from the gates.

"Indeed?" Imrahil asked.

"Who is it that you seek? Perhaps I can arrange a time for you to meet with her father," Aragorn said, looking to Elfhelm.

"The Lady Gwaidaerin, daughter of Húrin. We have grown quite fond of each other over the past year," Elfhelm replied easily. In his voice, he carried no shame about the difference in their ages, and presented his calm confidence that an agreement could be arranged for the two of them.

"Well, I am sure we can arrange a meeting," Aragorn said, trying to cover his surprise. Elfhelm nodded.

"And how is the Lady Lothíriel?" I asked Aragorn. "She is released from your service, is she not?"

"I released her from my service yesterday morning when I held court," Aragorn said.

Imrahil turned to me with a raised eyebrow. "And I have already received three offers of marriage. Húrin has asked on behalf of his heir, and the two heirs of Lebennin and Anórien."

"The men must have been lying in wait for her to be released! If three requests for marriage came up for me in a day, I would feel quite like a stallion being eyed for breeding stock," I told them, with a laugh evident in my voice.

"I will acquaint her of the offers this afternoon, and I am quite curious to see what she shall say," Imrahil replied. "Though I have little doubt that she shall feel the same as you do on the matter!"

"If my daughter received three marriage offers, I would be curious as well!" I replied, laughing. Unfortunately, Elfhelm's idea came back to me. Would I really want to make an offer of marriage to her now, so that she would not marry someone else?

"Before you do, let me hold court this afternoon," Aragorn said to Imrahil. "I have something to tell the lady that may change her mind."

Once it was ascertained that Aragorn would release no other information, the topic of conversation changed, but I doubted that anyone was truly invested in it. After the lunch was over, I excused myself to go and visit the lady in question, and—if the reports were accurate—to see Grimhelm. The guards outside of the Queen's chambers nodded to me and opened the doors. Was the Queen expecting me to call? I walked into the room, expecting the Elf Queen to have the flock of her ladies around her as Lothíriel had described them to me, but I was wrong. A group of merchants were presenting to the Queen and Therindë, and across the room Lothíriel sat staring out the window with Grimhelm playing next to her. Grimhelm looked so much bigger! She had been right—I could hardly believed the change that happened to him. He looked up at me with smiling brown eyes under blonde hair, the same eyes as his father. I smiled at him, and walked over to meet with them.

"As you can see, for a project this size you will not be able to beat our experience. We could have these desks ready for you within a month's time, and our price is quite competitive," said one of the merchants.

Arwen was silent for a moment, and my eyes shifted back to Lothíriel. Was she muttering something? Arwen's voice cut through the room. "Thank you, gentlemen, for coming. I will send a messenger with my decision soon." Lothíriel finally took notice of my presence and smiled broadly at me.

"Very well, your Majesty. We hope that you stay in good health," one of the merchants said smoothly before they shuffled out.

"Éomer-King, how good to see you," the Elf called upon seeing me. I bowed as the two ladies on the couch nodded. Lothíriel stood up and picked up Grimhelm. "I am sure you have met Therindë?"

Therindë gave a polite smile, and for the first time since I met her she was not dressed in black. Her period of mourning must be over. "It is a pleasure to see you again, my lady," I replied.

"It is a pleasure to see you again as well, Éomer-King," she replied evenly.

Lothíriel at last came forward to greet me. "Éomer-King," she said, with a slight laugh in her demeanor. "I am glad to see you again. I trust you remember my son, Grimhelm?" she said, embracing me and then handing over the child to me.

Grimhelm laughed as he reached up to touch my beard. I couldn't stop myself from laughing a little back at him. "Hello, little one," I said. "I did not forget you. The Eorlingas remember much! And I am glad to see you again, Lady Lothíriel," I said to her. She nodded, and sat quickly on one of the chairs without taking Grimhelm back. The Queen beckoned for me to take a seat as well, and so I did so and placed Grimhelm on my lap. "Please, do not let me interrupt. No doubt you wish to discuss those tradesmen," I commented.

After a quick moment Therindë turned to Lothíriel. "I take it you found some objection to them, Cousin. What was it?"

Lothíriel nodded. "Their books indicated that they cheat the laborers out of a fair profit. I suggest we look elsewhere for the carpentry work, Arwen."

"Very well, now that they are out of the way, I can finally allow you to make inquires on my behalf. I would advise you not to disappoint me, mellon-nin," Arwen said, smiling at Lothíriel.

"What are you building?" I asked them. Grimhelm started to squirm around a fair bit.

"A school for the children of the first three levels," Lothíriel answered. "Therindë has been working on the plans for it for some time."

The third woman blushed, but said nothing. "Mafwyn!" Grimhelm said suddenly, holding his arms out to Lothíriel.

Lothíriel smiled at him, "No, Grimhelm, stay with Éomer."

"Mafwyn!" he repeated, looking towards her.

She smiled again, and asked: "Do you want your dog, Grimhelm?"

"Do-do!" he cried with delight, and I watched as she pulled out a soft toy that somewhat resembled a dog from her chair, and brought it over to the both of us. "Do-do, Mafwyn!" he said happily.

"There you are, Grimhelm," she said, presenting him with the dog before sitting down. "Gwaidaerin actually created that for him," she told me.

"How kind of her," I replied, quite pleased to see how happy the toy made him.

There was a knock on the door, and then it opened slowly. A messenger stuck his head inside. "My Queen, it is time for the king to hold court," he said.

"And so it is," Arwen said calmly. "Tell the King we shall attend him in a moment." The messenger nodded and headed out of the room.

I stood up with Grimhelm in my arms. "Shall I return the child and escort you, Queen Arwen?"

"Thank you, Éomer-King," Arwen replied calmly. Lothíriel took Grimhelm and his dog back, and the five of us left towards Merethrond. It appeared as if we were the last to arrive, for many nobles were in the room and Aragorn was waiting near his throne. Once Arwen was secured in her throne, Aragorn sat.

Faramir came forward. "The business of the day shall begin," he said clearly. "On this day, May 1st, 3020 in the Third Age we celebrate the first year anniversary of the Reign of Aragon II, son of Arathorn, called Elessar, the Elfstone, King of Gondor and Anor. We recognize our friend from the North: Éomer, son of Eomund, King of Rohan. The King of Gondor calls this session of court to pass judgments."

Aragorn's eyes scanned the crowd. "Welcome, Lords and Ladies of Gondor and Rohan. On this day, I shall announce that Daersarn, son of Waern of Ethir Anduin asks that Gileth, daughter of Lassorn of the Morthond Vale be his wife, and she grants it full willing. Therefore they shall be trothplighted before you all." There was a polite applause, and many looked in the direction of two young people who must have been Daersarn and Gileth. Once the applause ended, Aragorn spoke again: "The open position on my council shall be filled by two men: Erchirion, son of Imrahil of Dol Amroth, and Húrlad, son of Inglor of Lefnost." More applause, and then he resumed. "I dismiss Pernen from the city guard for abandoning his post. On this day, I wish to give gifts for two people who have served me well in the past year. Sirluin, the second son of Angbor of Lamedon, come forward."

The man Sirluin, who must have been around my age, came forward and bowed before his king. "Here, my king," he said evenly.

"I give to thee Tharbad and the surrounding lands to recolonize it, and be the lord of it in your own right. It shall be thine and thy heirs' as long as my line shall last. Do now thy office!" More applause came at the pronouncement.

Sirluin looked shocked. "I shall, my king," he said quickly, bowing again. "I shall not disappoint you."

Aragorn nodded, and Sirluin backed away into the crowd again. "Lothíriel, daughter of Imrahil of Dol Amroth, come forward."

Lothíriel looked surprised, and handed Grimhelm off to her father before coming forward and sweeping a curtsy. "My last proclamation of the day is thus: Lothíriel, you shall be given Erech and the surrounding lands to recolonize it, and be the Lady of it in your own right, and when you go to the Halls of Mandos the governing shall pass to Grimhelm, and his heirs as long as my line shall last. Do now thy office!"

The smile that bordered on a smirk of Aragorn's face was met with an astonished silence. It also appeared that Lothíriel was the most surprised of the group, and I found myself leading the applause to honor her. Everyone quickly joined in, but I had the distinct impression that no lady was ever named a permanent governor of a land. And Grimhelm… now that the lad had his established inheritance, he would be of no threat to any offspring that Lothíriel might have in her marriage. As for Erech, the abandoned town was at the opposite end of the Dimholt road from Dunharrow, and would soon be a bustling city of trade.

Lothíriel finally curtsied again, and spoke: "As my king commands, so I will obey! I shall build a city of trade with our friends in Rohan." She turned and walked back to her father, and picked up Grimhelm again.

Faramir looked out at the crowd with a grin on his face. "The King shall now hear any requests that you wish to make." Court passed for another half hour after that, and then closed for the day as people left to get ready for the feast tonight. I only got to give Lothíriel a glance as she began to talk excitedly with her father and brother. I also left to prepare for the evening, and it wasn't until much later in the night that I managed to greet her again.

"And where is your son? I have not seen him this night," I asked her.

"Sleeping, Éomer," she replied. "It was his bedtime about an hour ago."

I nodded. "Would you accompany me on a stroll about the garden?" I asked.

"I would love to!" she replied immediately. The two of us walked out of the hall and settled near the fountain in a companionable silence. "Well, I have news, Éomer," she said after a moment.

"Really? And what news would that be?" I asked politely.

"Three men have spoken to my father about marrying me," she replied evenly. "Though, I cannot say that I am inclined to any of them at this time."

"And why not?" I asked.

"They would want different things out of the marriage than I would," she said carefully. "I know that Aragorn would be pleased if I were to marry Húrin's son, but I could not because he doesn't want to marry me any more than I want him. Húrin wants me for his daughter-in-law, but his son has eyes for my cousin, now that she is out of her mourning period. And the other two prospects…despite what they say, I do not think they would take on Grimhelm as a son, even now that he shall have his own inheritance. Also, I want someone who would treat me like a partner, not like a lady. But all of that is besides the point now," she added, "because I need to concern myself with Erech for a time."

"Yes, my congratulations," I replied. "I have no doubt you shall make a fine trading partner."

"Well, the first order of business is to get people there and build some kind of protection, and then I shall write to your lord Ealdor—he had the best cheese I have ever eaten, and I will want that for my hall," she said with a smile.

"No doubt he will appreciate you saying that," I said, returning her smile. "You must be excited to rebuild a third city."

"To some extent," she replied, and hesitated. "Though I feel that often I come in, rebuild, and depart. For once I think it would be nice to rest on my laurels for a minute before I am off again."

"Ha!" I could not stop myself from laughing. "What would you do if you weren't warring or rebuilding? I cannot imagine you in the throes of inactivity."

She shook her head. "I am not sure. I have always wanted to find out what my hobbies are, with the exception of playing the viol, of course."

"You play it beautifully," I complimented her.

She gave an exasperated sigh, as if she did not believe me in the slightest. "That's generous of you. But you should hear my father play," she said, shaking her head. "He is considered the best in Gondor, and I cannot think of anything more peaceful than listening to him play while looking out at the ocean."

I was silent for a minute, giving her time to be lost in thought. "You do not speak much about the ocean; I had not realized that you were so fond of it."

"To be sure, I like it a lot," she replied hastily. "But no more than I like other places. The ocean reminds me of home; the mountains remind me of adventures, and the river reminds me of love and loss." Her smile started to wane.

"You have lived a rather difficult life," I told her, knowing that she was close to mentioning Théodred.

"I don't mean to complain, I apologize," she said slowly, and looked me straight in the eye. "You have led a difficult life as well, my friend." A group of women walked by, laughing at something or another. Lothíriel watched them go, and then turned quickly back to me. "Who are you going to marry?"

That was not what I was expecting. Should I tell her that Elfhelm suggested that I marry her? Would she laugh at me? "I don't know. No one has caught my interest…since…"

She nodded quickly. "You might consider not coming back to Minas Tirith until you are married," she said with a smile. "There are some rumors roaming around. The ladies want you."

I let out a booming laugh. "Oh really? The ladies want me? I thought you had arranged marriages for all of Gondor's nobility!"

Lothíriel gave a sheepish smile. "Just some…I only helped to arrange my brother's marriages. The other ladies invited each over other to meet their siblings. There are still plenty of available women left."

"Well," I said calmly. "If you bring together the cream of Gondor's crop, of course they will seize each other. Who is next on your list of match-making?"

"Elfhelm and Gwaidaerin," she replied easily. "I haven't seen two people more in love with each other since Arwen arrived in Minas Tirith."

I smiled. "Then you will be pleased to know that I brought him here specifically so that he can ask for her."

Lothíriel smiled broadly back at me. "That's excellent news."

Over the next few days, the both of us assisted each other in our plans. Elfhelm and I went to speak with Lord Húrin, who agreed to give away his daughter if she spent the year preparing herself for marriage. Lothíriel quickly arranged to take the girl with her to Erech, so that Gwaidaerin would get some experience in living outside of the city. She and I silently acknowledged that Elfhelm and Gwaidaerin had a higher chance of seeing each other if she lived in Erech than in Minas Tirith. I, in turn, helped Lothíriel prepare for her exit, and watched as she collected supplies and a large number of people who were willing to try and colonize the abandoned city. After a week, on the night I was due to leave, Aragorn hosted a small dinner party and we came upon the subject of Lothíriel's colonization.

"When are you leaving?" Aragorn asked.

"Another week," she said without looking to him, as she was trying to feed Grimhelm some cooked vegetables cut into small pieces. "And I am stopping by Tarnost once we pass Edhellond. The lord there has asked that I take his daughter as a lady-in-waiting."

"A lady-in-waiting?" I asked. "I didn't know you could have one."

"Yes," she replied, now making faces at Grimhelm as he continued to eat. "The Princess Royal of Dor-en-Ernil is entitled to ladies-in-waiting, as we are the largest fief."

"Perhaps I don't understand," Elfhelm said, turning to Imrahil, "I thought you were the Prince of Dol Amroth?"

Imrahil merely nodded. "I am; that is my title, but Dol Amroth is technically the capital city of Dor-en-Ernil, which is composed of Belfalas, Dol Amroth, and some surrounding areas up until Lebennin and Lamedon. As my wife is deceased, the Princess Royal is my eldest daughter, and only once I am dead will Elphir become the Prince Royal and his wife shall be the Princess Royal, so Lothíriel is still technically the female head of our house."

"Which is why," Erchirion added, "she was partially responsible for arranging the marriages of my brothers and I. Unlike most other Gondor Fiefs, the Princess Royal of Dol Amroth has a large say in who marries into the family."

"A little history for you, Grimhelm," Aragorn said with a smile down the table. Grimhelm turned to the king and laughed.

Lothíriel turned her attention to her own plate now, and resumed speaking. "Anyways, I anticipate reaching Erech a week after I leave here. We will be taking ships the entire way, and we will rest for a night in Dol Amroth, where the Prince Regent has promised to provide supplies at his father's request," she added, giving her father an affectionate glance.

"A wise investment, to be sure," he said, looking thoughtfully at Aragorn, who replied with a knowing smile.

"Oh, I have not doubt," Arwen said suddenly, and everyone turned to her. "I have an investment to make as well, mellon-nin. I will have it ready for you in a week's time."

Lothíriel nodded with a smile. "As soon as Erech is ready for you, I shall send word. Of course, you are both always welcome in my hall. It could be your quiet, westward retreat!"

"Hopefully not quiet for too long," I said, laughing. "I want a strong trade partner as soon as possible!"

* * *

><p>Author's Note: For those who haven't figured it out yet, I'm not a parent. All of the milestones are taken from websites and while I try to make Grimhelm's actions as close to a real child as possible, it won't always match up. Apologies. Also, he is suppose to be about 16 months in this chapter.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10: Holidays with Friends

The sound of horns blared across the twilight sky. I was wrapping up a meeting with the blacksmith and my adviser Handion when I heard the noise. "Rohan," I told them. "It would appear that we have visitors. I am afraid that I must cut the meeting off early, if you will excuse me."

"Of course, my lady," the blacksmith said, giving a small bow. I nodded to him and hurried back to the hall, leaving Handion behind to conclude the discussion. No doubt Éomer was coming for a visit through the Dimholt, and if they signaled their arrival from the exit of the mountain then they would be here in nearly ten minutes. I met my ladies on the steps of the hall, and they looked as if they had hurried out to meet me as well.

"I heard the horns of the Mark!" Gwaidaerin said, excited.

"Whatever their purpose, we have to get ready," I replied. "Elthóniel, see if the cooks can prepare more food than normal. I know it is short notice so we shall be forgiven by our northern friends." She nodded, and fled back up the stairs.

"Firsael, see to it that there is a guest room made up for the king. I would hate for them all to have to camp out. Perhaps we could arrange for them to sleep here in the hall," I told her.

"Camping out was good enough for us, so it's good enough for them," she replied with a smirk. "But I will see to it that there is a room for the king." Firsael picked up the hem of her skirt and also hurried away.

I turned to Gwaidaerin, and we rolled our eyes at each other with an amused smile. "Would you check on our ale stores?' I asked.

"Of course," she replied. "And I will grab some of the welcoming wine while I am at it."

"Thank you, my friend," I replied, and we parted ways. I went back to my room and collected the Quaich that Amrothos had made for me upon my appointment at Erech. It was a cup made of silver, with two handles on the sides and a glass bottom. The quality was outstanding and I knew that it will be a great heirloom in my line through Grimhelm.

Once in the hall again, I met back up with my ladies and we worked with the servants to get everything ready. We barely had a minute before the guards let Éomer come bursting through the doors. "Hail, Lothíriel, Princess of Dol Amroth and Lady of Erech," he said, striding in with a wide smile.

"Westu hal, Éomer, King of Rohan," I replied. I passed Grimhelm to Gwaidaerin and poured wine into the Quaich, offering it to him. He took it from me with a smile and drunk from it. "You are welcome here, my friend."

"I came to see the road for myself," he said, looking quite pleased. "The horses now had no fear of the road," he said with a smile. "It is just a day's journey to Edoras if all are mounted on good horses."

"What excellent news," I replied. "Now that you know I will welcome you, go and see to your horse. I know you want to get him stabled properly."

He swept a bow. "You know me well! I shall be back soon. And don't worry; my men are pitching tents near your city wall. I only ask for a room for Elfhelm and myself."

"You might as well take two rooms," I replied. "I couldn't imagine you two bears sharing a bed in my hall." He laughed, and strode back out into the courtyard to stable his horse.

Éomer eventually returned with some of his men, and we sat down to dinner. Gwaidaerin and Elfhelm spent the entire night in animated conversation, and my other two ladies saw to entertain a few of the others so that Éomer and I could speak alone. "It's funny that you should call me a bear," he said at some point into the meal.

"Oh? And why is that?" I asked.

"Well, my men have taken to calling me a lion of Rohan," he replied easily. "And they have granted the title of bear to you."

I nearly spat my drink out in surprise. "They call me a bear? Why?" I asked.

"Éowyn told me about Calembel's second son," he said, almost smirking. I rolled my eyes at the mention of that cretin. "And I may have casually told Elfhelm and Éothain, who may have spread the news around of our southern friend."

"So where does the bear come in?" I asked. "It's not like I have a wide girth."

"But you do fiercely protect your young! Just like a she-bear. You are all gristle," he said, not bothering to hide his laugh.

"To the lion who befriended a bear, then," I said sarcastically, raising my glass.

"Tell me, do I have a congratulations in order?" He saw my confused face and clarified: "Did you accept any of those three proposals? You haven't mentioned them in your letters."

"Oh, I did not even consider mentioning that. I turned all three of them down. Húrin was not so pleased, but he has forgiven me, I think. His son couldn't be happier, though. The man has this notion that he is going to marry for love and so he was quite glad when I refused the offer from his father. I told the other two that I had to look to Erech for some time, and they could renew their offers in a few months after I had time to settle in. We will see if either of them wants to do so, though. Most of the nobles are keen to have the children marry now and secure the succession; they are desperate to prove that the war is over and apparently marriage is the only way to do that."

"Well it's a terrible romantic idea, at any rate," Éomer replied, almost sounding as bored with the idea as I did. "But at the same time, your family is just as guilty of it. Three marriages in a week, and four if you count Faramir. Why, we were at Cormallen and they simply requested you to find them wives! They barely even courted the women themselves!"

"Oh don't be such an oaf," I replied. "Gondorian nobles rarely marry for love. Elphir and Amrothos should just be glad that I didn't find them empty-headed girls who are no more than pieces of skirt. You should have seen some of the other women in the courts. They are so desperate to marry well."

"You are quite hard on them," he replied, his smile disappearing. "You were given an opportunity that they couldn't have dreamed of. They have to make good matches to secure themselves, but you get to make your own path."

I twirled the wine glass, feeling guilty. "Of course you are right. I know that I can pass unfair judgments on others. And the odd thing is, the more women I meet the more that stereotype is disproved. I do not give them enough credit."

He was silent for a moment, and then nudged my arm. "Perhaps that stereotype is what you are afraid of becoming, and so you wish to distance yourself as much as possible. But don't worry, I shall always come to call you out on your misjudgments."

"And take pleasure in it," I replied with a smile. "I shall have to offer you the same service, my friend."

The meal came to an end, and he and I ducked out to my study for another glass of wine and a bit of talk before bed. "So why have you come? I can hardly imagine that you missed my sparkling conversation."

"I thought that I would surprise you for your birthday," he responded with a smile.

I stared at him a moment, not understanding what he meant, and then it hit me. "Oh! I shall be twenty-one in two days. I had quite forgotten."

"Silly you, then. Been too busy with repair work?" he asked. I nodded. "Tell me about it."

I pretended to blush. "Oh, my! Shall I brag about my own work? My days are occupied by the rebuilding here, and I find myself doing many of the same things I have done in both Tolfalas and Minas Tirith. This fortress, as I am sure you remember, was abandoned, so most of the main buildings were already in place. We needed to construct some more shops, and almost all of the homes. The restoration of the buildings is going well. We had so many people who volunteered to come with us, both civilians and soldiers, so we are well-protected."

"How charming," he replied with a grin. "And besides Gwaidaerin, who are your ladies?'

"Elthóniel of Tarnost and Firsael of Elhellond," I replied immediately. "Though I am fondest of Gwaidaerin, I have come to love the other two and consider them to be my friends. Elthóniel is a darling girl and she is patiently teaching me how to weave using a loom."

"A loom!" he replied, quite surprised.

"Yes, a loom. I imagine that it could become a hobby of mine. There is something very soothing about it," I answered.

"Well strike me pink," he said. "Never thought a bear could be entertained by a loom." I made a face at him, and he had the decency to look ashamed. "Please, you were saying? What of Firsael?"

"Firsael is bold, adventurous, outspoken, and quite excited to be out of her family's court," I said, going on. "She came with me to visit Lord Ealdor about a month ago, and while there she met many Rohirrim men. She has declared that she will marry a man of the Mark and will not settle for any man of Gondor. I told her that she could count on my help in such a matter."

"You cannot marry her to my other marshal, I am afraid," he said. "He just married a woman from The Folde, and so is unavailable."

"Perhaps Éothain then," I replied smartly. We both held each other's eye for a moment, and then laughed. "Perhaps not."

"May I join you on your endeavor to marry off another Gondorian beauty to one of the Mark's finest?" he asked.

"Of course! I will have to journey north again soon if she does not like anyone that you brought this time."

"Just don't be so rude as to show up without any warning," he said abruptly. I stared at the sudden change in his voice. Was he being serious…after he just showed up in my hall without warning? Éomer burst out laughing. "Oh, Béma, Lothíriel, you should have seen your face!"

* * *

><p>"Mafwyn, music!" I looked up from my sewing to see that Grimhelm had, in fact, woken up from his afternoon nap.<p>

"Oh yes, play us a song!" Elthóniel said, agreeing with Grimhelm.

Gwaidaerin picked up Grimhelm from his little bed and brought him into our circle while I stood up and took my viol from its case. After a brief warm up, I played a few songs, looking out to Ered Nimrais and looking back to the delighted face of my son. Not long after, a servant told us that dinner was to be served and we cleaned up to go to the hall. The entire town had turned out for the evening, and my ladies and I greeted as many as we could before everyone settled down.

I stood up from my seat, and took a moment to look around the hall. "My friends," I began strongly. "Today was the first day of Yule. We have lived here for some months, and I could not be more proud of what we have accomplished during that time. Homes were built quickly, stores set up, and industries grew. We planted the seeds given to us by the Queen Evenstar herself, and vibrant life has come back to the hills. Though snow now covers our roofs, we do not want for warmth. Our friends to the north have been most helpful during this time, and I know that the prosperity we have enjoyed so far is but a taste of what is to come. The land is fertile; we will grow great crops here in the spring, and the investments made shall be paid back in full and more. Tonight we shall all eat and drink and be merry!" Thunderous applause, and after a moment it died down. "The hall shall be open tomorrow, and my adviser Handion shall lead the festivities in my stead. I have decided to travel north to Rohan, and I will leave two hours before dawn to make it to Edoras tomorrow night. Anyone who wishes to accompany me is more than welcome to do so, and I shall stay for near three days. But for now…" I took my cup and held it in front of me. "To Lord and Land, to Health and Wealth!"

They cheered heartily, and the evening commenced. We feasted for some time, and Grimhelm tried his best to stay up later than usual, though he didn't last very long. It felt nice to relax for an evening with the brave people who decided to venture with me to Erech. Though a part of me wanted to stay in my hall for both days of Yule I knew that I should go to Rohan. Éomer had informed me that both of his Marshals were expected, and I wanted to surprise Gwaidaerin. I also wanted Grimhelm to be with the people of his family, so that I could learn their traditions and incorporate them into his upbringing.

The next morning I emerged from my chambers with Grimhelm, both of us wrapped up in our warmest clothes. He was a fairly good traveler, and I hoped that we could make it to Edoras without too much fuss. Sometimes when I held him, I could swear that all along he was meant to be mine, however impossible that was. My three ladies accompanied us, along with the captain of the city guard and three soldiers. I didn't know whether to be discouraged or pleased when none of the townspeople wished to journey with us, but Gwaidaerin assured me that the people had everything they wanted here in Erech.

We rode quickly through the mountain and came out to a dull sunrise, as winter clouds were obscuring much of the yellow light. In the past few weeks, I found myself quite fond of the mountain winter with gray skies letting snow out. We stopped briefly at Lord Ealdor's, but he had gone on to Edoras a few days before us. We took off again, and broke only a few times to rest and get Grimhelm fed. Just before sunset came, we arrived at the back of Edoras and travelled around the walls of the city. The guards hailed us, and after they knew it was I, we rode up towards Meduseld without any announcement of our arrival. At the stable, a few of the king's guard who were on duty offered their services to take care of our horses, so we made for the King's Hall.

A guard at the door opened it, and we hurried inside so as not to allow too much cold air in. I looked up to the high table, and saw that Éomer was making his address, but had stopped short at the site of us. His glance flickered between our faces, all obscured by hoods. With one arm holding Grimhelm and the other removing my hood I stepped forward. "Westu hal, Éomer-King!"

He broke into a smile, and descended down to me quickly. "My friend! Welcome!" The two of us embraced, and he looked around as the ladies and the soldiers started to uncloak themselves. "Happy Yule! What a surprise!"

"Yes, I apologize if I have put you off," I said quickly, but held no apology in my voice. "I wanted to bring my ladies to a night at the Golden Hall to celebrate Yule!"

We turned to look at Gwaidaerin, who was being embraced by Elfhelm. Éomer and I shared a smile, and then I turned to introduce the others. "You remember Lady Firsael of Elhellond and Lady Elthóniel of Tarnost, and of course little Grimhelm."

Éomer politely nodded to them, and then took Grimhelm into his arms at my offering gesture with a broad smile. "Welcome, my ladies," he said to them, and then bounced Grimhelm once in his arms. "And welcome, Lord Grimhelm," he added in mock-seriousness before passing him back to me. Éomer offered his arm to me, and the both of us walked up towards the high table. "Welcome Lothíriel, Princess Royal of Dol Amroth and Lady of Erech. And with the unanticipated joy of seeing our friends to the south, let the second night of Yule commence!"

At his beckoning, more places were set at the high table and Elfhelm moved further down the table, both to sit with Gwaidaerin and to offer his chair to me. Éomer turned his attention to a middle-aged man and a young woman sitting by his side. "Lothíriel, may I present Erkenbrand, the Marshal of the West-Mark, and his wife, Lady Holdsefa?" I nodded to them, and the Marshal rose while his wife nodded with a smile.

I glanced the wife over, and saw that she was heavy with child. "It is an honor to meet you, Princess," Erkenbrand said. "I have heard many excellent things."

"All exaggerations, I trust," I replied. "I hope that none of you are offended by my sudden appearance."

"Not at all!" Éomer said, laughing. "It shall make Yule all the more festive."

The two of us sat down, and though a servant offered another chair, I kept Grimhelm on my lap. After a servant finally arrived with food fit for Grimhelm, I helped him eat as I caught up with Éomer and conversed with the other Marshal and his wife. Both of them were quite wonderful, and I took to them as quickly as I had taken to Éomer and Elfhelm in the past. Once the food was cleared away, it was time for dancing, and Éomer offered me the first dance. Holdsefa offered to watch Grimhelm for me, and so in short order I was dancing a lively Rohirric jig in the Golden Hall.

Grimhelm, however, was always a fan of "dancing" as best he could, so when he called out to me I told Éomer that he had been displaced. I took Grimhelm out in my arms, and twirled him between some of the other dancers as he laughed. As soon as his eyes started to droop, however, I went to Éomer and asked to put him down for the night. He nodded, and with a servant led the both of us towards a guest room that was equipped with a crib. After about half an hour of preparation, we put Grimhelm to bed and exited the room, leaving a servant behind to monitor him.

"Come with me," Éomer said with a smile, and we passed quickly back into the Hall where he grabbed two cups of something I did not recognize and we exited again, going into his study. "Where is the sword Aragorn gave you?" he asked as he shut the door behind him.

"At Erech. It is more decorative than useful, so unless I am in the White City I will carry around my real one," I told him easily.

"Ah," he replied, and we took seats around the fire. He passed me one of the drinks, but said nothing.

"It's been a good year," I said, making myself more comfortable in the chair. "Erech looks so different from when you last saw it in October."

"Really?" he replied with a smile. "I'd like to see it."

"Glad you said so. Aragorn is coming in a week, along with his queen and my father. The court is not attending him so it should be a quiet, simple visit. You are welcome to stay in my hall during that time, if you should wish," I informed him.

He smiled again. "I should like that." We were silent for a moment, during which he took a sip from his drink, and then motioned for me to do the same. "It's a tradition of the Mark. This is a special type of mead that is made in the West-march, and it is only consumed on Yule. They say that it tastes differently to different people."

I took a sip, and held it in my mouth for a moment before swallowing the mead. It was sweet, but…there was something about it. "It tastes…wistful," I said slowly.

"Mine tastes like people leaving," he said. "What do you wish for?"

I considered him a moment. "I miss Théodred, but I wish for a father for Grimhelm. A proper one, who would love him as fiercely as I do. And someone who I can rely on, because I want to rest for a while." Éomer nodded. "And what of you, my friend? Éowyn leaving?"

"Some of it," he said slowly. "I hate being parted from her. Also, I do miss you when we are apart. I don't know when it happened, but somehow you became my best friend. Was it in the river, where we mourned together, or was it when Faramir asked for my sister?"

A smile crept over my face. "I rather think it was when you realized that I was a woman," I told him evenly.

He stared at me, utterly dumbfounded, and I could not restrain myself from laughing. "Wha…how did you know?" he asked, not bothering to deny it.

"Amrothos told me that you used the wrong pronoun a few times at Cormallen, and he thought it was funny so he did not correct you. Plus your face during Aragorn's coronation—you looked like you were surprised beyond measure!" I told him, still laughing.

"You silly little…girl!" he cried in mock anger. "You have just been biding your time until you could say that to me!"

"Of course!" I answered, and then we both laughed. After a minute we both composed ourselves and I took mercy on him. "But yes, Éomer, at some point you and I became best friends. I think the war did that to many people. Most everyone got married immediately, men found friendships, and we found a friendship too."

He nodded, and looked up from his cup to regard me for a moment. "Would you marry me, Siege?"

"Seemed like a fine idea. I suppose I would," I answered.

Éomer let out an exasperated sigh. "I am being serious, my friend!"

"So am I," I replied without missing a beat. "We marry, promising to be each other's friend and partner. Neither of us will have indiscretions on the side, and I shall provide you with an heir. Sometimes I will ride to war your stead, and I shall rule in your absence. We have been friends for almost two years, Éomer. If you want to marry me, then we shall."

He regarded me carefully. "Then I will ask your father in a few day's time."

I reached out my arm, and clasped his. "I don't doubt he shall agree, my friend. Though you should know that I won't fall in love with you."

"And I shall not fall in love with you," he replied evenly. "It would appear that you have given this matter some forethought."

"Of course," I replied evenly. "When you came with Elfhelm to Minas Tirith in May, I realized that you would likely make an offer. I thought that we could be good together."

Éomer nodded. "I have been thinking of it for some time as well. When do you think we will get married?"

"In the spring," I told him. "I am sorry to make you wait so long, but I want to get the crops planted before I move out from my hall. Oh! And would you object to me spending some time at Erech? It would be no more than two months out of the year, likely broken down into short visits."

"That's perfectly fine," he replied. "Even once you are queen you shall still be the Lady of Erech in your own right; you are free to travel there as you please. And so, my friend, we shall be married once your crops are planted."

"A toast," I said, holding out my cup of mead. "To our marriage."

"To our family," he agreed, hitting my cup. This time I did not notice any special taste to the mead. Over the next three days, I spent more time innocuously learning more about the hall of Meduseld and learning about the nobility of Rohan, though it was much simpler than Gondor's nobility. Erkenbrand made a point of seeking me out, as did Lord Ealdor, and it was a productive but enjoyable time in Edoras. On the evening of the second night, I found Firsael strolling through the moonlight with Ealdor's son, Lord Isenmod, and I immediately took the news to Éomer so we could devise more time for them to spend together.

With Éomer and some of his soldiers in tow, we returned to Erech and had a few days to prepare before the party from Minas Tirith arrived. The group was small, and I could not help but wonder how Aragorn had managed to leave with such a little guard. Once the proper welcoming ceremony was over, we all sat down to feast. Arwen claimed fatigue, though none of us were fooled, so after eating we retired to my study. My ladies excused themselves to go to sleep, and I found myself with Aragorn, Arwen, Éomer, and my father in a short time.

"You have done a wonderful job, mellon-nin," Arwen said, accepting a glass of wine from me.

"Thank you," I said with a smile. "It's been a busy few months."

"A busy few years, I should say," Aragorn replied, also taking a cup of wine I offered.

"You should know that the heir of Lebennin has renewed his offer, though the heir of Anórien is now trothplighted," Father said.

"Really?" I spared a glance to Éomer, who tried to hide his smile. "What about Húrin's son? Are he and Therindë trothplighted yet?" I asked.

Aragorn almost spat out his wine. "How did you know?"

I sighed. "They have been in love for quite some time. Maybe a year?"

Arwen smiled at me. "Yes, they are now trothplighted, and extend an invitation to you for their wedding in the summer. But you should look to yourself, mellon-nin."

Éomer spoke up. "In the Mark we don't have the same kind of tradition you do about asking to marry someone."

"Indeed?" Aragorn asked, turning to look at him. "Have you found someone?"

"Yes, and in order to get permission I only have to ask her father, as she has already accepted my offer. I might as well ask now," he said casually, finally looking over to my father. Éomer smiled at him. "May I marry your youngest captain?"

My father stared at him in silence for a minute with a confused look on his face. "You mean Lothíriel?"

"Yes, my lord," Éomer replied smoothly.

Father turned slowly to me. "And you have agreed already?"

"Yes, but you have the final word, Father," I answered.

Aragorn smiled, and my father took a ragged breath. "Well, I was wondering when this would happen," he said after a moment, and then looked back to Éomer. "I don't need to threaten you to be good to her; I have no doubt she'd spare me the trouble of killing you myself if you treated her poorly."

"Oh, I also have no doubts," Éomer replied calmly. "But neither of you should worry; we will be happy together."

I smiled. "I am sure we will."

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Grimhelm is supposed to be just shy of 2 years old at Yule.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11: Huntsman and Ever-Young

The first week after the completion of sowing the fields around Erech found Grimhelm and me in Edoras, where my wedding to Éomer was to take place. I had practiced my part many times, hoping to get it right. The Rohirric wedding was nothing like Gondorian weddings, and I wanted a strong start to my life in Edoras.

What surprised me the most about the Rohirric wedding was how different it was than the Gondorian wedding. It appeared to me that weddings in my homeland were much more simple than weddings here, and I would have expected the opposite. When I had mentioned this idea to Éowyn, she actually laughed at the notion, protesting that Rohirric weddings were the simpler of the two. "In Gondor, there has to be at least five other people who approved of the wedding and everyone has to say how they feel about it," she once explained to me. "But Eorlingas do not care what others think of it, so long as the female leader of the man's house approves. I also think that you lot are so busy doing ceremonies that you forget why you are doing them in the first place. Where does the tradition of marriage come from, and why do we still do it? That's what Rohirric weddings are all about." The more I thought about what she said, the more I realized that she was right.

I spent the morning with all of my sisters-in-law, my ladies-in-waiting, Arwen, and Gwaidaerin. For the majority of the time, we were sipping wine and catching up on the news of the others. The luncheon was a merry affair, with all of the women in Edoras feasting in the Great Hall. It was tradition for the groom's party to spend the day horseback riding and playing games while the women stayed behind in the home city. Apparently, the distance between the men and the women was to ensure that the bride was not being forced into the marriage by any man, and that she was making the choice of her own free will. Éomer had led the men out in the early morning, and Grimhelm went with them so the both of them could spend more time together.

As the late afternoon approached, we heard the men return and we went about making ourselves presentable. My friends were dressed in a wide array of colors, and all had adopted the braids of the Rohirrim for the day. My hair was supposed to be worn loose, so Éowyn gave me what was called a waterfall braid. My wedding gown was the finest dress I had ever made, probably because I did not have to allocate any time to make a Bride's Blanket. The entire gown was created off inspiration from one of my mother's necklaces, a gold chain with several turquoise pieces, that I was wearing for the day. There was a full, turquoise skirt with cream-colored embroidered birds on it. Over it was a soft pink, long-sleeved dress that fell just above my knees in the front and right underneath my knees in the back. Under the bust was a ribbon with thick gold embroidery fashioned as a belt. I chose the colors specifically to not reflect either Dol Amroth or Rohan. I was thankful that many Gondorian brides, which included some of my sisters-in-law, were forsaking the wedding colors guidelines, and that the Rohirrim had no such notions to follow.

"Are you sure that you aren't nervous?" Éowyn asked, once we were all ready.

The chattering of the other ladies ceased, and everyone turned to me. "I'm not nervous at all," I replied, shrugging. "I mean, I don't want to mess up my part in the wedding, but I am confident that Éomer is the right choice."

"He will make a good husband, mellon-nin," Arwen said with a smile.

"Of course he will!" Éowyn replied at once. "And I hope that you both will be blessed with more children soon."

Haliel, the last of my sisters-in-law to become pregnant, laughed from her chair. "Trust me, Lothíriel, begetting the children is great fun. Just don't be nervous tonight."

"Well see how you feel when that babe comes out," said Holdsefa, holding her new baby girl Eceriht. Everyone laughed, and only a few minutes went by before Éowyn shooed everyone out of the room to take their seats. Unlike Gondor, the brides in Rohan were neither given away by their fathers, nor bound to a man by another man officiating the ceremony. I was to walk in, and Éowyn was to bind me to her brother, as there was no other matriarch of their family. If all of my sons—however many there will be—were to marry, then I would someday officiate all of their traditional Rohirric ceremonies.

Éowyn came back into the room. "All is ready," she said with a pleased look on her face. "Come with me."

I picked up the bouquet of flowers, evermind and pink roses with strands of wheat, and followed her into the hall. She left me at the door to the Great Hall, and a crack in the door was left open so that I could see the beginning part of the ceremony. I saw her take her place at the front of the hall in between the two thrones. Drums began to beat, and the murmurings of the people went silent. After a few moments, Éowyn began to sing.

She stopped singing, and the drums ceased beating. "Eru was alone," she said, and paused. "He dreamt of the Ainur, who sang the first music. When he created Eä, Eru sent down the Ainur to shape Arda. Among those went Béma, the Great Rider." Across the room, Éomer walked forward and stood below his sister. "And though Béma rode with his steed Nahar across the great forests, his song was incomplete."

"I am alone," Éomer said.

"Among the Ainur came Vána the Ever-young," Éowyn said. The doors in front of me opened, and I walked forward as confidently as I could manage. I crossed in front of the entire hall, and saw that my family was sitting in the first row on my side. I came to stand next to Éomer, and looked towards Éowyn. "And though Vána walked among the gardens and the great plains, her song was incomplete."

"I am alone," I said.

"And where the great plain and the great forest met, these two came together," she said. Éomer and I turned to face each other, and I put my left hand in his right hand. "Together, they found what would make their songs complete."

"As I need you," he said.

"So do I need you," I replied, trying to keep my voice solemn. For just a second, I saw a twinkle in his eye that made me want to laugh. I could feel the laugh, creeping up my belly and begging to be released. He must have seen my panic, though, for he blinked and looked serious once more. Somehow, I managed not to laugh. We turned back to look at Éowyn.

"With their love they formed a partnership, and braved many dangers. Each of them was stronger because they had the other. And though their duties caused Béma and Vána to wander in the forests and plains, they always returned to the one who made them whole. Eorlingas always have followed the ways of Béma and Vána, and here come two hearts to meet," Éowyn said, looking down to us.

Éomer and I faced each other once more. "Lothíriel, I come to be your husband and build you a house, providing all I can for us," he said.

"Éomer, I come to be your wife, and make your house into a home, providing all I can for us," I replied.

"And the two hearts become one," Éowyn said.

Cheers erupted throughout the hall, and Éomer leaned forward to kiss me. It was the second kiss I ever had, and all I could think to do was shut my eyes and wait for it to be over. Kissing in front of my family and friends, not to even think of the strangers, was quite unsettling. Perhaps we should have practiced beforehand. But then it was over, and the part I most feared approached—I was to be crowned Queen, but first I had to drink a large cup of wine in one movement. Éowyn descended and took the bouquet for me, and then Éomer led me up the steps, picking up the great cup that waited on my throne.

As the applause died down, he presented the cup to me with a bow. I took it in both hands, and we faced the people gathered in the hall. "Hear now the Ladies of the Mark: Bryttahrif, wife of Eorl the Yong and Brimænlic the First Lady in Meduseld; and Elpendban; and Haliawyn, and Húrill, and Eceluf, and Gimstan, and Biliwit, whose son lay hid in Helm's Deep when the Mark was overrun; and so ended the nine mounds of the west-side, for in that time the line was broken, and after came the mounds of the east-side: Hlæfdige, wife of Fréalaf, Helm's sister-son, and Rethesefa, and Adelryth, and Gunnhild, and Mægstrid, and Ealhswith and Morwen, and Elfhild the latest." And when Elfhild was named I drained the cup, luckily drinking all of it in one motion.

A great cheer arose, and everyone in the hall cried "Hail Lothíriel, Queen of the Mark!" I swept a deep curtsy before Éomer, and he placed a crown of the same design as his on my head. I stood up, and the people began to cheer for the both of us. "Hail Éomer-King, hail Lothíriel-Queen!"

I waited for the music to start, signaling the beginning of the feast, but I was caught off-guard when Éomer waved his hand for silence. Hopefully, my face did not betray my surprise. He stood tall next to me, and looked out among the crowd for a moment before he came down the steps to get Grimhelm. Quiet words of greeting were exchanged, and then Éomer returned to my side with my son. Whatever his plans were, I was glad that he was including my son.

"When Lothíriel-Queen first came to the Mark, we visited a woman in the Hornburg who took in orphans from the war. Lothíriel only needed one look at this child of the Mark to know that she loved him," he said, and paused here to smile at Grimhelm. "She adopted him, and with our marriage I now have a step-son. Let me now be clear: Grimhelm shall one day inherit the fief of Erech through Lothíriel-Queen, who is the Lady of Erech in her own right. But I shall make him my son now, as well as hers. Though he cannot be my heir, Grimhelm Lothírielson shall henceforth be a Prince of Rohan."

There was once more thunderous applause, and many people cried out "Hail Grimhelm, Prince of the Mark," though most of them were my family and friends. I, on the other hand, could only feel a tear run down my face. I turned to Éomer, and words failed me. Grimhelm laughed in delight, and reached out for me to hold him. "Mafwyn pretty!" he said.

Éomer put his arm around me. "And soon, Grimhelm, you might have a pretty little brother or sister to play with."

The music started, and feasting began. I was much hungrier than I had thought, and between eating enough to satiate that hunger and feeding Grimhelm, I was one of the last to finish. The tables were then cleared and pushed out of the way, and Éomer and I led the first dance before everyone else joined in. The three of us then worked our way around the room, greeting as many people as we could. Grimhelm was put to bed shortly afterwards by my father, who promised to keep him in his room for the evening. After he returned, my father pulled me aside. "I know that this was not the man you wished to marry," he said, cutting straight to the matter on his mind. "But I dearly wish that you shall be happy."

I embraced my father, and he held me tightly. "Do not worry, Father. He is not my first choice, but there isn't anyone else in Arda who could make me as happy as he will. We shall be good together, and I shall visit you when I can."

He let go of me, and nodded. "And in turn, I shall visit you here." His eyes scanned the room, and he saw something that made him smile. "If you want a quiet exit, I would make for the hallway in just a minute. It would appear that Elphir and Amrothos are about to do something at the encouragement of their ale."

Turning around, I saw the two of them approaching the orchestra, though their steps were somewhat wobbly. "Thank you, Father," I said to him quickly, and then we parted ways. I moved as quickly as I could for Éomer, and pulled him away from the crowd. "Unless there is some bawdy bedding tradition you wish to do, let's make for your room under the cover of my brother's antics," I told him, nodding over to them.

He took one look at them and returned his gaze to me. "Let's go, for I think that sneaking away is the one tradition in Gondorian weddings that I want in mine." As my brothers commandeered some of the instruments and drew a crowd, the two of us slipped away and down the hallways of Meduseld towards his rooms. Only once we were inside did I realize that they were not simply his rooms—they were now ours. "You ate quite a bit at dinner, but were you still hungry?" he asked as he ushered me inside.

"No, thank you," I replied. "I managed to eat my fill."

"That's good," he replied. There was a moment of silence, and it almost felt awkward between us. "So, are you nervous?" he asked after a while.

"About consummating our marriage?" I asked, and he nodded. "No, not really. I do not have any real idea about what's going to happen, but I know you know what to do, and some of my friends have assured me that it can be quite nice."

Éomer looked confused, and I was not certain what he failed to understand. "So you have no idea what we are supposed to do?"

"No idea at all," I answered with a smile. "But I trust you. So tell me, what is it exactly that we must do?"

His eyebrows shot up, and he took a seat on the bed. "Well, Siege…" and he launched into a quick explanation about what we needed to do to produce a child. "It will become pleasurable, but I have heard that women often find the first few times to be difficult. But do not be nervous. We just need to communicate the whole time, alright?"

"I won't have any problem with that," I replied confidently, trying to lighten his mood.

Over the next week, I bid my family and friends from Gondor farewell again. Aragorn and Arwen took Elthóniel with them, so that she could join Arwen's service and try to find a husband. I would see Father and Erchirion again in Minas Tirith for Therindë's wedding in the late summer. Elphir and Haliel were returning to Dol Amroth, and Amrothos and his wife would accompany them to our home city before continuing onwards to Tolfalas, which Aragorn had recently gifted to him as the lord in his own right. Gwaidaerin left with her new husband for Aldburg, and Erkenbrand departed for the Hornburg with his family soon after. Firsael remained with me, and though we were great friends I knew that she was staying with me to be closer to Isenmod. My rohirric ladies-in-waiting included some of the wives and daughters of his main advisers, coming to a total of five women.

Life was peaceful in Edoras, though it was far from uneventful. The boisterous lives of the people in Rohan suited me well. I loved walking through the streets and being part of a community, more so than I ever had been in Gondor's fiefs. It was quite relaxing to enter a place where the wheels were already turning and I only had to find my place. Some night six months after I moved in found my little family in our chambers, winding down the day's activities. I was sitting in a rocking chair by the fire, mending one of Grimhelm's breeches, and he was playing horse with Éomer on the ground.

"You know, Lothíriel," he said, taking a seat on the ground and pulling a laughing Grimhelm onto his lap. "I think we have a good thing going here."

"I agree. Do you like Edoras or Erech more, Grimhelm?" I asked.

He looked up at me, and his face scrunched up for a moment as he thought. "I like both!" he cried.

Éomer laughed. "You are well on your way to being a diplomat, son! But in all seriousness, I like the way things have been. We haven't been hurrying towards anything; we have been able to rest and see what life can be like when we are not on military campaigns and rebuilding our homeland." I nodded with a smile, indulgent of his musings. "I wish that things will be like this for a long time."

I stopped rocking in the chair, and put down my sewing. He looked over to me, and sense the change in my mood. "Éomer, it will not be like this for long," I told him.

"Are you planning to go back to Erech soon?" he asked, confused.

"No—well, I probably will stop over for a while at some point. But things are going to change soon enough," I told him.

He snorted. "I do not see why they have to," he replied.

I picked my sewing back up, and feigned casualness. "In a few months, Éomer, you are going to have another child to chase around."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw his face light up. Grimhelm, who had already lost interest in our conversation, was trying to show him one of his toys, but Éomer could only stare at me with a wondrous look on his face. "Truly?"

"Oh, yes," I replied. "I've been along for four months now. The healer hopes that I am in the clear from miscarrying. It will not be too much longer now."

Éomer failed to take the enormous grin off his face. "Good, that…that is excellent news."

Grimhelm wandered over to me, and I set aside my sewing to pick him up. He yawned and leaned against me. "As nice as resting has been, I do think I am ready for the next challenge," I told both of them.

Éomer smiled, and our eyes met. "The challenge of another child? I, also, am ready for the task."

* * *

><p>Author's Note: This is the last chapter of the main story line. All that's left is an epilogue.<p>

The marriage ceremony is inspired by Star Trek: DS9's Klingon marriage ceremony, and has been adapted to _Lord of the Rings _as best I could, though I definitely won't pretend to be a _Silmarillion _scholar.


	12. Chapter 12: Epilogue

I heard the trumpet and the shouts of my men before I saw the boat bearing the Standards of Dol Amroth and Rohan. My mother walked up to me, though I didn't hear her until she spoke. "That's it, then," she said calmly. "Your Fæder will be sleeping on the south-side of the barrowfield. Hail, Elfwine-King."

"You can't know that, Mafwyn," I replied quickly, but we both knew that it was unlikely to be true. If the Standard of Rohan was coming that meant only one of two things—that either the King himself or the heir to the throne was on that boat. I couldn't imagine Fæder making the journey east and across the Inland Sea, so it must have been my son.

"I know." She did not say anything more, but I knew that she was right. Elessar had called us to ride with him eastward past the Sea of Rhûn, and when we departed the Mark four months ago my mother had made a point of saying goodbye to my father. As our journey went on, I noticed that she was not as sharp as she used to be. I tried to insist that she not fight any more, but she insisted that she was still quick enough to wield the sword. My uncle Erchirion accompanied Elessar, and she cited him as the reason she knew she could still fight. Now, as I watched the ship come into the dock, I realized that she knew all along what this trip meant.

"You knew he would die?" I asked.

She nodded. "Éomer was getting old. He tried not to show it in front of you all, but I knew that he was fading. He said that he wanted to see Idis's granddaughter born, and then he would go to his rest."

"Why didn't you stay with him?" I asked carefully.

Mafwyn turned to look me in the eyes. "Honestly, he told me to go so that if he died in his sleep I wouldn't have to sleep next to his dead body for a night." My mouth dropped—was she serious? "Elfwine, I know that sounds odd, but he was ready to pass. After all the time we spent together, we know that it will just be some time apart for us. I'll see him again in the Hall of Waiting. In our whole marriage, I never really thought that I would be the last to go. Yet here I stand."

"Don't go yet," I pleaded. "I still need you!"

Mafwyn shook her head. "A while longer yet, Elfwine, will I stay with you. I want to see this campaign out, and then I want to rest. But do not be fooled—you don't need me, my love," she said, putting a hand to my cheek. "You are a great man. I believe in you." My eyes started to water, and I almost could not believe that I was going to cry at my age. Then, I couldn't help myself; I leaned on her and cried for my grief. Fæder was gone, and now I had to take up the job that I would only ever consider to be his. "Oh my boy," she said, rubbing my back as if I was a child. "My dear little one, it will be alright."

After a few minutes, I finally composed myself and we looked down towards the docks once more. I could make out the figure of my son Feorhbrand and my brother Grimhelm coming towards us with the Standard of the King. "I shall miss you when you go," I said calmly.

"But I will be here for a while," she said. "I still have enough fight left in me to protect your son, now that he is here to take your place on the campaign. And when I go, you must continue to live your live to the fullest." As my brother and son approached solemnly I took her hand and she gave it a comforting squeeze.

As the new king, I had to return immediately to Rohan and begin to settle the affairs of state there. Feorhbrand stayed to fight in my stead, and Grimhelm volunteered to stay behind and watch over both him and Mafwyn for me. Never once did my twin sister, Idis, and I feel as if he were anything other than our natural brother. He was our childhood leader, who protected us and tested the waters of our parent's rules. He was only about three years older than us, and I still looked up to him. He had a more gentle soul than I did; he loved things that grew and learned so many things about history and art. He was a fantastic solider, but his heart was never in it as mine was. There was no one else to whom I felt I could trust my son and our mother in my absence.

The campaign eventually ended in victory, and the Riders returned home just in time for Grimhelm to go to Erech to plant his crops. I tried to persuade Mafwyn that Edoras was still her home, but she wanted to give my wife and I a wide berth to make Meduseld our court. She retired to Erech, though she did come up to Aldburg and Edoras for some months out of the year. Each year she grew more and more quiet, but I did not see it until Idis brought it to my attention. As Mafwyn stopped so many of her exercises and gave up her swordsmanship, I began to watch her fade into old age. Then, seven years after Fæder died, we did not get any communication from Erech during the whole of the winter. Idis and I became frantic with worry, which grew exponentially when the first message we received was only a summons to ride for Erech at once.

My sister and I made haste under the mountain, and our somber looking brother greeted us at the entrance to his hall. "Thank you for coming so quickly," he said quietly, embracing each of us in turn.

"I don't understand, what happened?" Idis asked. "Is she…"

"She yet lives," Grimhelm answered, pulling us inside. "But she became very sick just after the first snowfall. When she recovered she—she didn't come all the way back."

Idis' hand flew to her mouth, and I put my hand on her shoulder as we followed Grimhelm into the family quarters. He came at last to a room and opened the door. Inside there were a few women sitting around sewing, and among them were my sister-in-law Aeriel and our mother. Everyone looked up at us, but no one said anything.

Mafwyn looked at me, and smiled. "Father," she said, and tried to stand up. My niece hurried over to help her. "Father, I am so glad you are here," Mafwyn said, coming forward to me. I spared a glance to Grimhelm and Idis, who looked equally concerned. "I have been working on the repairs here; they are progressing nicely. You must tell Arwen that the plants she gave me are thriving."

It was then that I realized that she truly had no idea who I was. It was like a blow to the heart—my mother did not recognize me. "Mafwyn, it's me. Elfwine," I told her gently.

She looked at me a moment, and then carried on as if I had said nothing. "How is Erchirion, when you left him?"

Idis came forward. "He was fine," she said softly. Grimhelm caught my eye—Erchirion had died two years ago, but clearly Idis thought to spare her feelings.

"Good, good," Mafwyn said, then turned around and sat down in her chair again. She picked up her sewing again, and did not look up at us.

Idis was in tears. Aeriel looked up to the two of us, "That's the most she has said in a week. She hasn't recognized anyone so far, except you as her father."

"Everyone always said you bear a strong resemblance to our grandfather," Grimhelm said.

It was a devastating blow for everyone, but Idis took it the hardest. We stayed for a few days, and we discussed what should be done. In the end, Idis and I went back to Rohan without her to spare her the traveling. Elessar and Arwen, as well as Uncle Faramir, came to pay their respects, and I was told that she recognized them without issue. Idis and I visited when we could, but we both felt guilty in leaving her with Grimhelm. Over the next three years she never seemed to get worse, though she never got better. It was an incredibly difficult thing to see, watching my mother waste away from the proud warrior that she was to a feeble old woman. She had trouble getting around, and though she could help with some small tasks, she mostly sat with everyone else and said nothing. She never seemed discontent, but she only rarely seemed happy.

I could not imagine the pain that Grimhelm was going through, having to take care of her every day and seeing the light slowly go out from her. Both Idis and I tried many times to have her come to Rohan to give him a reprieve, but he wouldn't hear of it. I had never really thought that Grimhelm took after Mafwyn—indeed I thought that I was the most like her out of the three—but I came to see the sameness of heart between them. She took Grimhelm in when someone else could have done it, and now he took care of her when he could have let us do it. It wasn't that he was trying to repay a perceived debt, but rather he was compelled by the love he bore her. She had once described meeting him as something akin to love at first sight, and I knew that their love would carry her spirit until her body could not go on, even if she didn't recognize him as her son.

Ten years after Fæder died, Idis and I brought our whole families to celebrate her birthday. As always, she greeted me as her father, but on the second night of our trip she asked something that she hadn't said in a long time. "Father, would you play for us?" she said, looking straight out me.

"Play, play what?" I asked.

She gestured over to one of her great-grandsons. "Play some music for little Grimhelm. He loves it when I play for him, but I am tired this evening. Too much sword practice this morning, I think," she replied.

I looked over to Grimhelm, and the broad smile on his face spoke volumes. "No doubt too much sword practice. But how about Idis," I replied. "She is much better than I am at playing instruments."

Idis nodded, and stood up to get the viol when Mafwyn did not object. Idis ran the bow over the strings a few times, and then began to play. The song she chose was Mafwyn's favorite: a ballad for Gondor that seemed to stretch from the oceans to the mountains. It resonated deep within me as I felt the joy and the sorrow behind it. Idis played for nearly ten minutes, before the last note hung in the air like a physical presence.

"My daughter, the horse-master," Mafwyn said contently. Our heads turned to her in a rush—had she recognized Idis? "My beautiful, smart baby."

"Mafwyn!" Idis said, setting the viol aside and crossing the room at almost an alarming speed. "You know me!"

"Dark have been my dreams of late, little one," Mafwyn said, taking Idis in her arms. "But I see you now." Grimhelm and I followed suit, hurrying towards her side. She looked up and saw us. "My boys!" Idis released her, and my brother and I came together to embrace her. "My farmer and my little king. I am so proud of you both."

All of us were crying, unashamedly. "I love you, mother," I told her.

"And I love you," she replied, kissing the top of my head as I knelt beside her. "And I love you, Grimhelm," she said, kissing him. "And I love you, dear Idis," she added, and Idis leant forward to kiss her. She let go of Grimhelm and I, and settled back in her chair. "Would you play that song again, before I go to bed tonight?"

Idis nodded, still crying. She walked back and picked up the viol, playing the song again. Mafwyn closed her eyes and hummed along so faintly that I could barely hear it. I felt the magic that had brought her back to us slowly dissolve, and once the song was over I was worried that she would not recognize us any more.

"Did you like that, Mafwyn?" Idis asked.

She did not respond. "Mafwyn?" I asked, giving her knee a gentle shake. Again, she did not respond. Around me, there was a flurry of movements but I merely sat back, not saying a word. Idis and Grimhelm, likewise, did nothing but spare a glance between them and to me. We knew that she was gone. Ten years had passed since Fæder died, and she had hardly been herself for three of those years. There was a strange finality of her passing that hadn't been there when Fæder died. Perhaps it was because both of our parents were now gone. We now were the leaders of the family; there was no one more experienced to turn to for advice.

When I was a younger man, I thought that she might die in a blaze of glory on the battlefield, and the fate she suffered was quite unlike my expectation. Idis told me that she died in the presence of her family, and that was her greatest legacy, her greatest glory. I did not tell her, but I disagreed. There was no question that she loved the three of us more than anyone else in Arda, but we were not her greatest accomplishment. Erech was her crowning glory; the Captain of Dol Amroth who became Queen of Rohan and built a city between the two. She helped to bring together the men of the west into a new age, and the meeting of the two people was nowhere as evident than in Erech. We broke tradition and buried her not in the Mark, but rather there, in her land.

My siblings and I came together in the Morthond River to light a candle for her, carrying on the traditions of Dol Amroth. Our families stood on the banks, watching silently as we lit the Weeping Flowers and began the ceremony. "We still remember, we who dwell / In this far land beneath the trees / The lights of our brothers who were lost," Grimhelm said. His voice was stronger than I thought mine would be.

"Lothíriel, Queen of the Mark." We shall remember you as our fierce, loving mother.

"Lothíriel, Lady of Erech." We are grieving now, but we will survive.

"Mafwyn." We love you.

* * *

><p><em>Long was the way that fate them bore,<em>  
><em>O'er stony mountains cold and grey,<em>  
><em>Through halls of iron and darkling door,<em>  
><em>And woods of nightshade morrowless.<em>  
><em>The Sundering Seas between them lay,<em>  
><em>And yet at last they met once more,<em>  
><em>And long ago they passed away<em>  
><em>In the forest singing sorrowless.<em>

I reached the banks of that distant shore, and came at last to a Hall, greater than I had ever seen. Many people were milling about, and some even were engaged in happy reunions. I looked about me, and in a moment I saw a familiar face. "Father!"

"Daughter!" he cried, and we embraced each other. "It is good to see you."

"I have missed you," I told him.

We pulled apart, and I gave him a closer study. He looked younger than I had ever known him to be…perhaps as if he was in his forties? "Come, meet your mother." He turned, and a beautiful young woman came forward. I knew her at once.

"Hello, little one," she said slowly.

"Mother," I said, hurrying to embrace her as well. I could not think of other words to say except: "Mother you are wonderful!" We too, pulled apart and I saw that she knew what I meant. It was almost as if I could see into her heart and know that she was the kindest of women.

"And you, my dear one," she said gently. "You are so brave."

"My friend!" I turned at once, recognizing the voice. I barely caught sight of Éomer before he picked me up in an embrace. "I did not think to see you so soon!"

"It was ten years! It was time for me to follow," I told him. He set me down, and I quickly surveyed the three who had come to greet me so far. All of them looked so young, and glancing at my hands I knew that I was young again, too.

A woman whom I did not know came forward. "May I present Holenrif?" Éomer said, beaming with pride.

She smiled at me, and came to embrace me as well. "Thank you," she said, her face beaming. "Thank you for being a friend to him."

"I wished you had been there to love him," I told her. "You and I would have been great friends, I am sure."

"I have no doubt," she replied easily.

Despite the welcoming I had in these four, I could not stop myself from glancing around. As if they were pulled here by some spell, many people that I knew were roaming about. But it was not until I finally saw him that I felt my heart rest. I pulled away from the others without a word, though I knew they understood.

We came face to face. "Hello, Lothíriel," he said quietly, taking one of my hands in his.

"Hello, Théodred."

After all of these years, after all of the pain and the deaths we finally were reunited since I was sixteen. I had been such a child back then, and it was almost hard to believe that so much had passed since the moment we first spoke. We smiled at one another, blissfully happy to be together at last. "I have missed you, but none of that matters now," he said.

"No, I feel much older now than I did when we met," I replied. "But my feelings have not changed. I love you; I always have. And thank you, for loving you helped me to grow into the person that I wanted to become."

Théodred smiled. "I have waited so long to say that I am sorry; I never came over the White Mountains to marry you, though I wanted to do so many times. For years I lived in a myriad of despair, and you were my hope in the darkness." My heart was singing, and I could feel it finding the matching half again, at long last. "I love you, Lothíriel."

He kissed my hands, and it took all of my willpower not to be lost to his touch. "What comes now?" I asked.

Théodred shrugged his shoulders. "I do not know, but I won't miss you anymore."

* * *

><p>Author's Note: All done! Thanks so much for sticking through to the end with me. Couple of credits to dole out so I am not sued:<p>

1) The poem selection here is a copy of a stanza in the Song of Beren and Luthien, written by Tolkien (obviously). I don't own it. While it's about another couple in _Lord of the Rings_, I thought it a beautiful expression that anyone who loves someone they are not with can identify with. Apologies if you think me sacrilegious.

2) The title and the end of this story was inspired by Dierks Bentley's song _Distant Shore_. If you are not familiar, please google it, as it's wonderful.

My final note is that there are some scattered companion one shots, and if you are keen for them to be posted please let me know. Otherwise I think this story stands alone quite well. Thanks again for reading!


End file.
